Ese muchacho que vino a casarse
by Lady-Cin
Summary: La llegada de un misterioso extranjero a la vida de Kaoru provoca una espiral de sucesos que incluyen la odisea de Kenshin por detener el matrimonio, la revelación de dolorosas verdades y el descubrimiento de dramáticas situaciones generacionales del pasado de tres familias con un arrastre de odio y dolor. One-shot que participa en el reto "Los regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto.


Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para Adilay Himelric, porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos.

* * *

.

.

 **ESE MUCHACHO QUE VINO A CASARSE**

.

.

Todo estaba en calma durante ese año 13 de la era Meijí.

Kaoru regresaba del doyo Maekawa. Era un día extraño. El sensei había suspendido las clases y se dedicó a hablar de un extranjero que venía a Japón para aprender kendo.

Era una especie de intercambio cultural según le dijo el encargado de Asuntos Culturales del gobierno. Con esto de la apertura e inminente occidentalización, la nación deseaba ser moderna y algún día llegar incluso, por qué no, a ser una potencia mundial.

-Es un profesor inglés de esgrima –le anunció Maekawa a sus alumnos y a Kaoru –Viene en aproximadamente 15 días.

-¿Esgrima? –todos se miraron extrañados, incluyendo a Kaoru.

-¿Y eso qué es, sensei?.

-Es un arte de guerra de Europa. No sé nada más porque para eso tendremos al sensei inglés que vendrá a enseñarles.

-Pero se supone que las espadas están prohibidos, sensei –dijo Kaoru.

-Bueno, pero es solo para fines didácticos, Kaoru. No creo que el sensei salga por allí corriendo con ganas de secuestrar, amenazar, o matar a nadie.

Kaoru seguía su caminata pero sus pensamientos estaban en lo que Maekawa le había dicho más que en otra cosa. Así, llegó al akabeko. Pero el lugar era un total despelote. Adentro, algunas mujeres gritaban alrededor de Tae, y parecía que algunos comensales estaban molestos por eso, ya que se retiraban, mientras otros preferían comer en las bancas de afuera.

-Tae, ¿qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó Kaoru.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes? –la dueña del local le dijo que se sentara –Viene un extranjero muy adinerado a Edo… Quiero decir, a Tokio... ¡Ay, cuando me cuesta todavía llamar Tokio a Edo!. Esa manía de este gobierno de cambiarle los nombres a todo.

-¡Tae, sigue la historia! –dijo Kaoru ahora intrigada.

-Bueno, viene un heredero europeo a Tokio. Dicen que como intercambio cultural para enseñar un extraño arte de la espada. Ya está en Ota, según me dijo Saitou esta mañana que pasó a desayunar, pero llega en 15 días aquí a Shinjuku.

-Ah ese debe ser el que dijo Maekawa. ¿Y qué con eso?.

-Es que ese hombre también desea casarse con una mujer japonesa.

-¿Y por eso todo este revuelo?.

-Pues sí –Tae buscó un papel y se lo enseño a Kaoru.

\- "Sensei Europeo viene a casarse" –leyó Kaoru.

Al título seguía un escrito con las cualidades del mentado hombre. Nacido en Londres, Inglaterra; tenía 26 años, estudios de medicina e ingeniería. Maestro del arte de la Esgrima y heredero de una gran fortuna. Busca una mujer bonita, de buena familia, respetuosa, amorosa y liberal.

-Ahora comprendes, Kaoru –dijo Tae emocionada –Todas las que aún no tenemos marido estamos muy emocionadas. Sobre todo yo, porque el secretario de cultura vino a pedirme alojamiento aquí en el Akabeko para el europeo. Quizás la afortunada sea yo.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo?, -preguntó Tsubame con ilusión.

-Tú eres muy joven.

-¿Pero qué es toda esta payasada? –gritó Yahiko llegando al lugar y quitándole el papel a Tae.

El kendoka leyó corroborando lo que Kaoru decía. Luego arrugó el papel y lo tiró al piso.

-¡Esto es una estupidez!. Además él no debiera quedarse aquí –cruzó los brazos con enojo –Tsubame es muy joven y no sabes qué intenciones tendría ese hombre degenerado.

-¡Él no es degenerado! Ni siquiera lo conoces, niño.

-¡Pues no me agrada la idea!

-¡Eso no me interesa! –gritó Tae.

En medio de toda esa algarabía kaoru solo concluía una cosa: ese muchacho venía a casarse.

La kendoka prefirió dejar a aquellos dos discutiendo. Salió disimuladamente del Akabeko y siguió su curso hacia el su dojo. Mientras caminaba meditó sobre lo que había sido su vida luego del duelo entre Kenshin y Enishi. Ya había pasado un año y medio, y Kenshin aún no le proponía matrimonio. Eso era algo que la atormentaba día y noche por muchos motivos.

Él aún vivía allí con ella, la cuidaba, la ayudaba a hacer oficios, la protegía. Pero tampoco formalizaba con ella. La vida de Kenshin se resumía en cuidar su salud por las secuelas del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu, a realizar oficios en el dojo, ir al mercado y servirle de compañía. Pero nunca le hablaba de amor.

Megumi llegaba todos los días a revisar la salud del ex hittokiri. Kaoru se preguntaba si realmente necesitaba eso, o si era una simple excusa de Megumi para ver a Kenshin. A veces los escuchaba conversar por horas mientras la doctora le hablaba de asuntos concernientes a las secuelas de las batallas, otras veces con sucesos del Bakumatsu en los que pudo evitar más muertes. Kenshin se veía más entusiasmado cuando conversaba con Megumi que con ella, y eso hacía dudar a Kaoru sobre el hecho de que quizás ellos eran más compatibles. Había días incluso que iba más allá y se preguntaba si Kenshin en realidad estaba con ella obligado por el agradecimiento.

Pero eso no era todo el martirio de la muchacha. Había algo más que la atormentaba.

Ella ya no era virgen.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Kenshin?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría él?.

Una vez Megumi le insinuó que lo que a Kenshin le atraía de Kaoru era su "pureza", tanto de corazón como de físico, a diferencia de Megumi cuya vida fue corrupta debido a la interferencia de Kanryuu Takeda. Pero esa era una historia de la cual la doctora no tuvo la culpa. Un dia en el Aoiya luego de la batalla contra Shishio, Kaoru escuchó por error cuando Aoshi le reveló a Kenshin, que Kanryuu hizo a Megumi su mujer contra la voluntad de ella. No era algo que Megumi hubiera querido o disfrutado, a diferencia de Kaoru.

De solo pensar en la noche de bodas y que Kenshin lo supiera era algo que no la dejaba dormir en las noches, peor aún, ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber quién fue?, ¿qué pensaría de ella al saber que ella accedió porque quiso?. Pero lo peor de todo era lo otro. Kenshin no se decidía a ponerle un dedo encima, ni siquiera se le insinuaba, por lo que había noches que ella extrañaba aquellas caricias y besos del hombre que se llevó su virginidad.

Aquello la hizo sonrojarse y sentir vergüenza de sí misma. Pero era la realidad. Casi cumplía veinte y tenía más de un año que no era acariciada, besada, sometida…. Era mujer y necesitaba sentirse deseada. ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser fácil para los hombres y duro para las mujeres?.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos más mundanos. Ya estaba en la puerta del dojo y nisiquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Bienvenida, señorita Kaoru –dijo kenshin mientras terminaba de barrer -¿Desea que le sirva el almuerzo?.

Temerosa de que Kenshin le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos, pasó rápido de largo sin siquiera verlo.

-Gracias Kenshin, pero comeré más tarde. Estoy cansada. Me bañaré y descansaré un rato.

-Kaoru –le dijo antes de que se perdiera en el interior de la casa.

-¿Sí?.

\- Hoy en la tarde es el inicio de la caída de pétalos de las flores de cerezos.

Kaoru sonrió ilusionada pensando que la iba a invitar.

-Es cierto, es hoy –respondió sonreída.

-Como usted está cansada quisiera saber si podría ir con la señorita Megumi.

Para Kaoru fue como otra punzada en el pecho. No era la primera vez que pasaba aquello. Desde hacía un tiempo hacia acá, Megumi siempre tenía una invitación a alguna actividad a la cual él jamás se negaba. Lo mejor que podía pasar es que había ocasiones en que Kenshin le preguntaba a Kaoru si ella deseaba acompañarlos. En cambio cuando ella lo invitaba a algo, él usualmente tenía alguna excusa para no ír.

Sanosuke le dijo en una ocasión que Megumi solía llevarlo a actividades tranquilas y relajantes, mientras que Kaoru prefería actividades bulliciosas que Kenshin encontraba poco disfrutables. Pero otro día Tae le dijo que el hombre que ama realmente a una mujer la acompaña donde sea sin importarle lo demás.

-No hay problema, Kenshin –dijo sin voltear a verlo –Solo no llegues tarde.

Después de todo, caviló en la bañera una vez que Kenshin se fue, que él ya estaba vestido para salir cuando ella llegó. Quizás lo que estaba esperando era estar a solas con Megumi. Hundió su rostro bajo el agua y sus lágrimas se confundieron con la tibieza del vital líquido.

.

.

.

Serían las dos de la mañana. Era raro que Kenshin no se hubiera levantado. Usualmente lo hacía con el mínimo movimiento de Kaoru en la madrugada, llegaba a su lado y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien.

Temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado al pelirrojo fue a su habitación. Lo llamó, pero no contesto. Al correr el shoji y entrar con la lámpara de kerosene encendida se llevó una sorpresa: Kenshin no estaba.

.

.

.

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente aquel en que por primera vez Kenshin no durmió en el dojo Kamiya. Desde ese día había preferido no hablarle, incluso pretendió no escucharle cuando él le explicó que se le hizo tarde porque luego del festival de la caída de las flores acompañó a Megumi a atender de urgencias a un paciente afiebrado en una población a las afueras del pueblo. Temió que Megumi regresara sola a su casa y la acompañó y ella, viendo la hora, amablemente le ofreció dormir en el otro cuarto de la pequeña casa donde se hospedaban.

Se le hizo extraño que Megumi no volvió a aparecer por allí hasta 3 días después, cuando Kenshin sintió molestias en su brazo. Aun así, después de eso volvió a hablarle a Kenshin una noche mientras cenaban. Le preguntó sutilmente si él sentía algo por Megumi, pero él le evadió la respuesta diciéndole que "él le debía mucho a Kaoru Dono y siempre contaría con su protección".

-No es protección lo que deseo de ti, Kenshin. Quiero tu amor. –pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosas dice, señorita Kaoru?, -le preguntó Hideki, uno de los alumnos de Maekawa.

-Nada… –dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo- Pensé en voz alta. Es mediodía y hace calor.

Todos los alumnos del dojo Maekawa estaban allí ese día. Veinticinco en total, más Kaoru y el sensei. Incluso Yahiko había sido invitado. Hubo un momento en que ella sintió algo de tristeza. Así hubiera podido lucir su dojo, pero el falso Battousai los había ahuyentado primero, y luego los padres de los alumnos se negaron a que asistieran debido a que ella vivía con el verdadero Battousai. Y a pesar de que muchos de los chicos se morían por aprender más de Kenshin que de Kaoru, y que el gobierno veía a Himura como un héroe, los padres de los alumnos lo veían como un asesino.

-¡Sensei Maekawa!, ¡ya llegó el europeo! –gritó uno de los alumnos.

El Carruaje se detuvo frente al dojo Maekawa. Las enormes puertas del dojo estaban abiertas en su totalidad. Primero bajó el funcionario de la secretaría de cultura del Gobierno. Luego bajó un señor alto, delgado, de cabello claro y mostacho grande. Como de unos cuarenta años. Y Kaoru se rio solo de pensar en Tae, en todas esas mujeres, y en que esa fuera el "muchacho europeo que venía a casarse".

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio bajarse a un segundo pasajero. Un tipo muy atractivo, alto, blanco, de cabello tan negro como la noche, hombros anchos, nariz perfilada y vestido en una especie de ropa deportiva occidental. Llevaba un gran bolso sobre su hombro derecho, y unos espejuelos oscuros de sol que ocultaban su mirada.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, si no fuera por su cabello, de lejos se parecía a… ¡Enishi!.

El funcionario de Cultura procedió a hablar con el sensei Maekawa y luego los presentó.

-Buenos días, soy el sensei Miyauchi Maekawa –añadió inclinándose hacia adelante en señal de respetuoso saludo -Para nosotros es un honor contar con un maestro del arte de la espada occidental.

-Buenos días, maestro Maekawa –el hombre extendió su mano- Este es nuestro saludo occidental. Para mí es un honor intercambiar el arte de la esgrima con ustedes. Mi nombre es Thomas… Thomas Raymond, conde de Wellington. Pero todos me dicen Tom.

Maekawa le estrechó la mano. El otro hombre que venía con el inglés carraspeó su garganta.

-Y este es mi mayordomo –dijo el inglés presentando al otro- Sir Norbert Smith.

Luego de los protocolos entre ellos, Maekawa ordenó entrar a sus estudiante la maestra de kendo, y ponerse en fila para ser presentados. El funcionario del gobierno se había reunido con Maekawa, Kaoru y los estudiantes al día anterior para explicarles la idiosincrasia europea.

-"Deben recordar que ellos son, como les diría, bastante abiertos de mente. Es decir –dijo secándose algunas gotas de sudor de la frente – Los europeos suelen ser algo confianzudos, informales y desentendidos. Estuve allá unos meses y al principio me fue un poco difícil. Su sentido del humor es sarcástico en ocasiones. También tienden a hablar mucho, reírse algo, y demostrar afecto y actuar de una forma poco usual para nosotros".

-"¿Qué quiere decir con poco usual?".

El hombre se secó nuevamente el sudor.

-"A veces tocan a las personas para demostrar afecto sin que eso signifique que sientan algo al respecto. También visten diferente a nosotros. Y expresan sus emociones con facilidad".

Kaoru recordó aquella conversación del día anterior y en vez de calmarla en ese instante, le produjo más nervios. Eso sumado al hecho de físico de aquel hombre. Maekawa le iba presentando a sus estudiantes hablándoles un poco de cada uno de ellos. El inglés les estrechaba la mano cordialmente. El primero fue Yahiko, quien también tuvo la sensación de haber visto antes al recién llegado.

-Y dígame algo, sensei Tom, ¿dónde se va a quedar a dormir?. Porque si es en el Akabeko no se lo recomiendo; es muy buena la comida, pero las camas son incómodas y hace calor de noche.

-¡Pero qué insensatez es esa, Yahiko! –Maekawa le regañó -¡A callar!.

El hombre sonrió.

-Es extraño. Todos aquí en el centro de Tokio me han recomendado ese lugar –dijo con audacia- Piensa en un lugar mejor donde podamos hospedarnos, y si supera al Akabeko me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber.

-Disculpe a Yahiko, sensei Raymond. Él es un niño un poco metiche.

Maekawa siguió presentando a los demás alumnos, fueron los veinticinco hasta finalmente llegar donde Kaoru.

-… Y esta es la sensei Kaoru Kamiya, maestra del Dojo Kamiya, el cual queda en el norte del centro de la ciudad.

-Mucho gusto sensei Raymond –dijo Kaoru mirando hacia el piso y haciendo una leve reverencia –Es un honor tenerlo en este noble dojo Maekawa, aprendiendo la técninca Chuetsu Ryu.

-El gusto es mío, mi lady –dijo en voz alta –Pero dígame, ¿Puede usted mirarme?. Sé que en Japón es muestra de cortesía femenina que las mujeres miren al piso cuando se les presenta formalmente, pero al menos me gusta ver a las personas a la cara. Cuando pise este dojo, me gustaría que dejaran a un lado tanta formalidad y nos volviéramos más occidentales. De eso se trata esta Era Meijí.

Kaoru levantó el rostro y pudo verlo más de cerca. Era bastante parecido a Enishi, hasta su tono de voz le recordaba a él.

Entonces el inglés, al verle el rostro a ella se quitó sus lentes oscuros, los cuales a diferencia de los de Enishi, eran más grandes y menos redondos.

-Sus ojos –dijo Kaoru como un susurro.

Eran negros, negros como la noche misma, ni siquiera se le notaban los iris. Ahora podía repararlo bien. Sus ojos tenían formas ovaladas, lo que le hacía pensar que algún antepasado de aquel hombre era asiático. Su peinado era de lado, quizás por eso lucia diferente a Enishi, también tenía la mandíbula más cuadrada, la nariz menos larga, y su tono de piel era un poco más bronceada. También era tan solo unos centímetros más bajo que Enishi. Su musculatura estaba muy bien formada.

-Mis ojos no tienen gracia, sensei Kamiya. Los suyos en cambio son preciosos. Jamás había conocido a una mujer asiática de ojos azules. Ni siquiera en China que tiene tanta población. Es usted muy hermosa, princesa del Kenjutsu.

-¿Cómo sabe que los kendokas me dicen así?.

-He oído hablar de usted y me alegra poder conocerla al fin.

El hombre tomó la mano de Kaoru y la besó. Provocando un corrientazo en ella, cuyo rostro estaba rojo como el de un tomate. Algunos de los alumnos, quedaron asombrados y empezaron a murmurar o a reírse, pues no estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de demostración sentimental a la primera. Incluso Yahiko quedó como piedra. Pero Maekawa los mandó a callar y el funcionario culturar les recordó la charla del día anterior

-¡Cállense todos y aprendan a ser más abiertos y cordiales a las costumbres de Occidente! –les gritó el funcionario – ¡Es una orden del Emperador!.

-Usted tiene facciones un tanto asiáticas, más que europeas -le dijo Kaoru.

-Eso es porque –Él se volteó para que todos lo escucharan –Mi abuelo paterno era Chino.

-Eso lo explica todo –alegó el funcionario restándole importancia al asunto de su apariencia –Ahora a empezar con la extraordinaria Esgrima.

.

.

.

Uno de esos días que iban pasando con rapidez, Yahiko había quedado impresionado una vez el sensei Tom y ser Norbert salieron del cuarto de cambios con la indumentaria propia de la esgrima. Era sencillamente fascinante ese tipo de ropa. El inglés Les dejó tocar la tela, el casco, e incluso las delgadas y filosas espadas. Todos estaban fascinados.

Luego de dar las primeras de demostraciones, aprovechó e hizo una demostración de pelea con cada una de las espadas. Las mismas duraron alrededor de 30 minutos en total. Y al final, Tom procedió a explicar el uso de cada una.

-Este es el florete; este de acá es la espada de la esgrima; y este es mi favorito, el sable.

Tom hizo un movimiento rápido e inesperado, y la punta de su sable quedó justo pegado en la punta de la nariz de Kaoru. Todos palidecieron de miedo, pero Kaoru no pareció moverse ni por un segundo. Ni siquiera estaba impresionada.

-Usted parece tener nervios de acero, sensei Kamiya. ¿Así son todas las mujeres de Japón?, ¿frías como el hielo?.

-No se las demás, pero yo sí. Soy una mujer que no se impresiona fácilmente ante cualquier espadachín, maestro Raymond.

El inglés sonrió. Bajó la espada y se acercó un poco más a Kaoru.

-Claro, cómo no impresionarse cuando se vive con el hittokiri Battousai, el guerrero más temible de todo Japón. También he escuchado mucho del famoso Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. El ambiente en el dojo empezó a cortarse. No se escuchaba ni la respiración de las personas.

-Si se refiere a Kenshin Himura, él ya no es un hittokiri. Y jamás ha alzado una espada contra mí, ni siquiera de forma didáctica –respondió con audacia –Pero sí tuve en mi cuello el filo de la tachi de un guerrero que quizás fue el más poderoso de toda China, era el líder de la mafia. ¿Ha escuchado usted del Watojutsu, maestro Raymond?. Allí no hay tiempo para asustarse. Se vive o se muere.

-Creo que la clase terminó por hoy –respondió sin dejar de enseñar aquella encantadora sonrisa.

.

.

.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso, Kaoru? –le preguntó Yahikó mientras caminaban de regreso al dojo Kamiya.

-No se a que te refieres.

-No te hagas, me refiero al maestro Tom. ¿Por qué le contestaste así?.

-Me incomoda su arrogancia. Además no tenía por qué meter a Kenshin en su estúpida demostración.

-Ah, ¿pero era necesario que te salieras con lo de Enishi?.

-Hablé de Enishi porque se me dio la gana. Ahora déjame en paz y camina. O llegaremos al anochecer. Además…

Kaoru seguiría sus alegatos, pero el carruaje se detuvo al lado de ellos. Tom abrió la puerta y les pidió que entraran. Kaoru se resistió un poco, pero allí iba el secretario de cultura que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, molesto por la actitud soberbia de Kaoru, así que ella decidió entrar cuando ya Yahiko estaba sentado.

-Lamento si la incomodé, Kaoru. A veces me pongo arrogantemente impertinente –ella iba a hablar, pero él siguió – Sé que no tengo tu confianza aún, pero en occidente se tutea con facilidad cuando se tiene casi la misma edad, o se es joven, como el caso nuestro, así te rogaría que me permitieras llamarte Kaoru, así como yo te pido que me llames Tom.

Kaoru suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, Tom.

-Me alegro que las cosas estén mejorando entre ustedes –agregó el secretario de cultura con una enorme carcajada.

.

.

.

 _-Kaoru…_

 _-¿Ah? –respondió entre jadeos._

 _-Abre más las piernas._

 _Ella obedeció y él la embistió más fuerte y más rápido._

 _-¿Así?._

Un beso apasionado fue la respuesta. Ella pensó que desfallecería allí mismo. Cuando separaron sus labios, el elevó un poco su tronco y se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre la cama mientras entraba y salía de ella con tanta fuerza que kaoru pensó morir de placer allí mismo. Una gota del sudor de él cayó entre sus pechos y se deslizó hasta su vientre haciendo que para él fuera lo más excitante que había visto y sentido. El tenerla así bajo su cuerpo viendo como ella disfrutaba de él, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios hinchados de tantos besos, lo volvía loco.

- _Me voy a venir adentro_ – _le advirtió antes de volver a su cuello y deleitarse de su aroma –Estás tan rica…_

 _-Tengo miedo…_

 _-¿Miedo de qué?, no te voy a hacer daño._

 _-Miedo de que me embaraces…_

Kaoru despertó sentada en el futón bañada en sudor. Era la tercera vez en año y medio que soñaba con lo mismo. Las veces que hizo el amor en el pasado con aquel hombre tan ardiente. Los recuerdos volvían a agolparse en su mente, sobre todo en las noches.

Se levantó, fue al lavablos, tomó agua en una vasija y se la echó encima.

-Debo olvidarme de eso –se dijo a sí misma -Debo olvidarme de él.

Pero lo cierto es que desde la llegada del tal sensei Tom Raymond no había dejado de pensar en aquel idilio salvaje del pasado. Era como si de alguna manera el europeo y su condenado físico le hubiera encendido una llama.

Caminó por el dojo a ver si encontraba a Kenshin, pero éste esa noche tampoco estaba. A Kaoru se le rompía el corazón cuando sentía que Megumi iba ganando terreno poco a poco.

.

.

Empezaba la tercera semana de clases y no podía dejar de cavilar en lo bien que se veía el condenado maestro puesto de su uniforme de esgrima, y lo aún mejor que se veía cuando se quitaba la camisa luego de la clase, haciendo gala de su cuerpo y sus músculos.

No supo por qué, quizás por su parecido, pero terminó nuevamente comparándolo con Enishi. Si bien era cierto que el de cabello blanco era soberbio, arrogante y altanero, todas esas actitudes estaban basadas en sentimientos muy profundos e intensos. Enishi presumía su fuerza y su habilidad como guerrero, no su físico. Hablaba poco. Expresaba sus sentimientos, sí, pero solo cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Este hombre en cambio era como una ráfaga. Risueño, hablador, alegre, hablaba más que una urraca y siempre le encontraba el chiste a todo. La última vez llevó un artefacto musical al dojo Maekawa. Allí puso a todos a escuchar música que salía de una enorme bocina.

-Señores y señorita, les presento al gramófono. Un aparato novedoso hecho por Emile Berliner. Ahora pondré encima este pequeño disco negro hecho de acetato. La aguja caerá sobre él. Le daré cuerda hasta el final. El disco girará y girará ustedes podrán escuchar hermosas melodías. Hoy conocerán la música divina del maestro Johann Strauss interpretada por la orquesta sinfónica de Berlín. Muy famoso en Europa en estos momentos en nuestra Belle Époque.

-¿Qué es eso de "Belle Époque"? –preguntó Yahiko

-Es lo que precisamente Europa desea que Japón conozca. Es nuestra hermosa realidad, lo que vivimos en estos momentos –decía caminando de un lado al otro- La Belle Époque impone nuevos valores a nuestras sociedades. Es el progreso de la humanidad, los adelantos científicos, el fomento del comercio y del intercambio cultural. Pero sobre todo la adoración por el arte, la música y la belleza.

-Acá eso no sirve de nada –añadió el niño –Incluso esa gente de los kabuki, los titiriteros y demás están de últimos en la casta social de nuestro país. Los primeros son los guerreros como nosotros. Luego los agricultures que trabajan la tierra y nos dan de comer. Los demás ni me acuerdo.

-Pues eso hay que cambiarlo, mi estimado niño.

El europeo sacó debajo de su manga como por arte de magia una hermosa rosa blanca, caminó unos pasos y se la entregó a Kaoru. Ella la tomó sonrojada y le dio las gracias.

-Una rosa para otra rosa –él le sonrió.

Por encima del tenue perfume de la rosa, Kaoru pudo sentir la fragancia que destilaba aquel hombre. "Eau de Toillete". Le dijo un día que los europeos solían emperfumarse antes de salir a la calle. Y que había muchas perfumerías en Londres y en París.

Los pensamientos de ella fueron interrumpidos por la melodía que salía del Gramófono.

-¡Ah, que música, tan hermosa! – pensaba en voz baja la kendoka.

Cerró los ojos y sintió tantas cosas. El vientecillo de las emociones y de las pasiones. Notas, tiempos y ritmos se combinaban de innumerables maneras, transportándola a situaciones vividas. Recordó un cuerpo ardiente sobre el suyo, llenándola de placer. Luego, vislumbro el rostro de un Kenshin sonriente, mirándole con esos ojos violetas que tanto adoraba, de modo que ella, la música, supo llegarle de la manera en que lo necesita, o del modo en que lo quiso.

Pero luego, la cadencia no fue tan vívida sino más bien melancólica. Era algo que sencillamente no podía arrancar de su mente. Conforme la melodía se ponía triste recordó a su madre y a su padre, y aquella sensación permanente de no poder físicamente abrazarlos. Esa conmoción la hizo volver a Kenshin y sentir un profundo miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más, o de verlo en brazos con otra mujer, de perder sus cuidados, sus atenciones, su dulzura, su cordialidad, su nobleza. Se vio entonces sumergida en un mar de lágrima que no paraban de correr por sus mejillas.

-Kaoru, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el inglés.

Ella secó sus ojos con la manga del Gi y se levantó del suelo de un respingo.

-No sé qué me pasa. Simplemente es muy triste. Debo irme ahora.

Se despidió con rapidez y salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

.-.

Kaoru había estado pensando mucho en su pasado lo que quizás era la causa de esos sueños eróticos que ahora tenía con frecuencia. El tal Tom había activado en ella un botón que anteriormente estaba en desuso, y más con la dejadez y apatía que Kenshin le seguía mostrando.

Los días iban pasado y la situación en el dojo Kamiya empeoraba. Kenshin casi no estaba. No era que estuviera descuidando sus oficios, sino que nunca estaba para Kaoru. En la mañana cuando Kaoru se levantaba él ya tenía el desayuno listo, el patio barrido y el piso pulido. Pero luego salía.

Le decía a Kaoru que ayudaba a Saitou con algunos casos esporádicos que tenía la policía. Al mediodía regresaba y hacía el almuerzo para que Kaoru llevara merienda al Dojo Maekawa, en la tarde lavaba la ropa y cuando Kaoru regresaba encontraba sus prendas dobladas sobre la mesita de su cuarto. Pero en las noches desaparecía y no llegaba hasta muy tarde.

Tae le decía que varias veces lo había visto cenar en el Akabeko con Megumi, otros le habían dicho que los veían caminando en el pueblo. Sanosuke se los había encontrado en otras ocasiones en el teatro viendo kabuki, y así otras cosas.

Pero aparte de eso, la situación financiera de Kaoru no andaba bien. Maekawa le pagaba el pasaje y un extra solo cuando había excedente. No tenía alumnos en su dojo a causa de la presencia de Kenshin, y a Kenshin la policía le pagaba solo cuando Saitou necesitaba de sus servicios.

Tenía que darle mantenimiento al dojo, y además alimentar a Yahiko, Sanozuke, Kenshin y ella misma. Todo estaba saliéndose de control para Kaoru. Sin amor y sin dinero. El dinero se le iba tan rápido de las manos así como se le estaba yendo Kenshin de su lado.

A veces intentaban hablar, pero sencillamente las palabras no fluían. Por angustia, desesperación y vergüenza de parte de Kaoru. Y él quizás simplemente porque prefería no hablar esperando a que ella lo hiciera.

Yahiko la veía deambular por el dojo con los ojos hinchados de llorar, o preocupada, sacando cuentas con tinta y papel.

Todo iba así hasta que un domingo en la tarde Yahiko le vino con la noticia de que el sensei Tom le proponía que le alquilara una de las habitaciones del dojo, ya que en el akabeko las mujeres no lo dejaban en paz. Todo tenía que hacerlo en su cuarto, porque si comía en el restaurante las mujeres lo hostigaban con el tema del matrimonio.

-No estoy segura, Yahiko, además no sé si a Kenshin le agrade eso. Dos hombres más aquí no lo veo bien.

-Kaoru, solo será el sensei Tom. El viejo sí se quedará en el Akabako. Te puedo decir que él pagará muy bien y no tendrás que andar estresada pensando en el dinero. Ni siquiera tendremos que ir al dojo Maekawa y podremos practicar aquí. Además ¿qué le puede importar a Kenshin si él se la pasa todo el tiempo con Megumi?.

Kaoru, quien estaba sentada en la engawa sintió molestia de lo expresado por Yahiko. Decidió levantarse y encerrarse en su habitación. Pero en el fondo lo que realmente le molestaba era que Yahiko tenía la razón.

.

.

.

Kenshin había estado unos días en Aizu, invitado por Megumi y por el doctor Genzai a un coloquio sobre auto-curación de heridas leves y profundas. Llegó esa mañana al dojo y cuando se dirigió a la cocina se encontró con una sopresa. Un hombre sin camisa y en ropa interior preparándose algo de comer.

-Ah, pelirrojo y con una cicatriz en forma de equis. Tú debes ser el hittokiri Battousai.

A Kenshin no le agradó para nada aquel hombre ni su atuendo atrevido. Mucho menos las grandes gafas oscuras que llevaba puesta. Así no le podía ver sus intenciones a través de su mirada.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?.

Antes que respondiera, Yahiko salió de uno de los pasillos y le explicó a Kenshin quien era el hombre y el motivo del por qué se encontraba allí.

-Si usted va a estar aquí, maestro, le pido que se vista correctamente –dijo Kenshin con seriedad.

-Y eso en qué te podría molestar, Kenshin, si tú ya casi ni estás aquí –respondió el niño con molestia –Ahora más es lo que te la pasas yendo a que Megumi te atienda heridas que ni siquiera tienes. ¿O es que crees que la gente no lo ha notado?.

Kenshin entendió la indirecta de Yahiko, pero las cosas no eran como pensaban.

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, Yahiko. Además, la señorita Megumi no tiene nada que ver en esto –Luego miró al inglés –Y en cuanto a usted, quizás no sea el dueño de este dojo, pero aquí vive una señorita decente y se ve mal que usted esté por allí sin camisa y con ropa interior.

-Lamento si te causo molestia, Battousai, pero esta es mi manera de sentirme cómodo en las mañanas luego de ejercitarme y antes de ir a la ducha. Si eso te molesta pues no me veas.

-Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, no Battousai.

-Como gustes, Kenshin –dijo con sarcasmo -Me taparé solo cuando la dueña de este dojo me diga que me tape. No cuando lo haga un simple vagabundo recogido que ni siquiera está aquí. Ahora con tu permiso.

.

.

.

-"Vagabundo recogido".

Jamás se había sentido tan insultado en toda su vida hasta ese momento. Al menos sus enemigos le tenían respeto o temor. Pero ese hombre lo había hecho sentirse como una cucaracha inservible.

Además de eso, había veces que le recordaba Enishi. Tenía cierto parecido con su cuñado, hasta en la forma en que lo insultaba.

A Kenshin le incomodaba sobre manera la presencia de aquel hombre en el dojo. Había pasado casi un mes, y por lo visto el tipo no pretendía irse, por el contrario, ahora hasta había traído más ropa.

Le molestaba todo de él. Su altanería, su prepotencia, su sarcasmo, su humor negro. La forma en como Yahiko le celebraba sus ridículos chistes sin pizca de gracia. O cómo Kaoru lo miraba mientras realizaba los movimientos de aquel remilgado arte llamado Esgrima, o cuando escuchaban música en ese aparato al que llamaban gramófono.

Una tarde llegó de sus labores en la comandancia y se encontró al tipejo enseñándole a Kaoru a bailar una cosa que le llamaba "Vals". Le regaló a Kaoru un vestido vaporoso muy fino y caro. Debía aceptar que ella se veía extremadamente hermosa con aquel atuendo, pero la delicia del momento terminó de forma abrupta cuando el europeo agarró a Kaoru por la cintura y luego le tomó la mano. No soportó lo que vino después, él inglés pegó el cuerpo de ella al de él.

-Óigame, ¿qué cree que hace? –le gritó Kenshin al ver tal cosa. –¡Eso es un irrespeto!.

-Kenshin, ¿me vas a dejar enseñarle el Vals a Kaoru?. Esto es un baile de las altas sociedades de Europa.

-¡Pues es indecente! No estamos en Europa, estamos en Japón.

-Vamos Kenshin, -le dijo Yahiko –Es solo un baile europeo. Debes modernizarte. Nos dijo el funcionario de cultura que hasta el emperador lo está aprendiendo. Esta es la occidentalización de la era Meijí. Esto es "la Belle Époque".

Kenshin miró a Kaoru pero ella estaba roja como un tomate y se había quedado muda por la vergüenza. Sin embargo no hizo nada para detener al inglés que le seguía sosteniendo la cintura.

El pelirojo, muy molesto, se dio la vuelta y prefirió salir del dojo a paso rápido. Se sentía asfixiado por ese hombre que parecía perfecto. Ese hombre irrumpía su paz, y sentía que en el fondo quería quitarle a Kaoru y sacarlo del dojo.

-"La Belle Époque" –dijo tirando varias piedras contra el río, como si el río debiera pagar por su amargura –¡Tonterías!.

¿Todas esas guerras que había peleado acaso habían servido para algo tan ridículo como ver a un completo imbécil y emperfumado arrogante apoderándose del objeto de su afecto?.

Había tratado de olvidarse de Kaoru saliendo con Megumi y dándole la oportunidad que la doctora tanto le había pedido. Lo había hecho porque sentía a Kaoru distante, esquiva y poco interesada en él.

- _"Kenshin es la edad", -le dijio Megumi el dia anterior a que decidiera salir con la doctora –"Ella es una niña todavía que apenas tiene 18 años. Es muy inmadura aún. Tú le llevas trece años, te casaste cuando tenías quince, maduraste casi a fuerzas desde que eras un niño. Kaoru no es para ti. Tú necesitas tranquilidad. Y ella necesita un hombre más joven"._

Esas palabras le hicieron pensar en sí mismo como un obstáculo al bienestar de Kaoru, y la posibilidad de que ella alcanzara la felicidad con un mejor hombre que él. Entonces lo intentó, incluso se acostó con Megumi un par de veces sin ningún tipo de compromiso de por medio. Fue algo acordado entre ambos para ver si la relacion funcionaba. Ella era muy bella, tierna, inteligente y buena amante, pero sencillamente no la amaba, ni la veía como la mujer con la que quería amanecer. Solo Kaoru lograba encenderlo. Desde el primer día en que la vio sintió que ella era la mujer de su vida.

Por un momento deseó que Sanosuke volviera de visitar a sus hermanos, pero le había escrito una carta diciéndole que mientras aquel hombre estuviera allí no pretendía regresar. A Sanza tampoco le caía el mentado europeo. Pero Kaoru lucía feliz, tan feliz como nunca la había visto desde que la conoció. Aunque recordándolo bien, ella lucía igual de feliz como cada vez que él regresaba a salvo de algún combate.

Ese fue un tiempo bueno, en el que ambos pensaron que eran el uno para el otro. De hecho, él nunca había dejado de pensarlo, aunque no lo pareciera, pero algo no estaba funcionando y eso era producto de no tener la capacidad de hablar y de sincerarse.

¿Cuándo fue que perdieron la brújula?, ¿Cuándo perdieron la confianza?, ¿Cuándo dejaron de ser amigos y confidentes?.

Ya no le interesaba si ella tenía dieciséis, diecisiete, o dieciocho años. Pese a la diferencia generacional esa era la mujer que él quería. Pero la estaba perdiendo, y eso lo estaba matando.

.

.

.

Unos días más pasaron. En el Dojo, ya empezaba la tarde cuando Tom se encontraba practicando Kendo ante las duras demandas de Kaoru.

-Aprieta el bokken con más fuerza, Tom, y golpea más duro el aire!, ¡Qué pasa! –gritó –pensé que eras más ágil.

-Diablos, sí que eres dura! –respondió cortando el aire y sin dejar de sonreir –Pensaré que estoy golpeando a tu amigo Kenshin, al cual le caigo mal.

-Eso no me da risa –Mintió.

Se notaba a legua que había fricción entre Tom y Kenshin, y notaba que la causa era ella. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como objeto de deseo de dos personas al mismo tiempo, y es la complació en su ego. Pero no se lo demostraría a Tom. Él iba al dojo Maekawa todas las mañanas, enseñaba Esgrima, y regresaba al mediodía al dojo Kamiya, donde Kaoru le instruía en Kendo.

Al cabo de la jornada de esa tarde, Tom aprovechó y puso algo de música en el gramófono. Una sinfonía de Wagner. Kaoru caminó hacia el pasillo mientras el inglés la siguió. Ambos se lavaban el rostro en el lavablos de la cocina. Tom aprovechó y le echó un poco de agua a Kaoru y ella protestó.

-Ey!.

-Te han dicho lo hermosa que te vez mojada?.

-Ella se sonrojó.

No supo que hacer. Menos cuando él se quitó la camisa y ella pudo ver sus pectorales. Esos pectorales que le recordaban a otro. Quitó eso de su pensamiento y se enfocó en el hombre frente a ella. Era realmente muy guapo, y ella hacía tanto tiempo que no era besada ni amada, que por un momento deseó que él la tomara allí mismo. Durante esas semanas era como si prácticamente él la estuviera provocando. Casi siempre estaba dentro del dojo sin camisa, descalzo, con pantalones occidentales cortos mostrando esa perfecta anatomía.

Lo que rebasó el vaso fue el día que decidió bañarse en el pequeño lago que había en el dojo Kamiya. Luego de pasar casi una hora allí le pidió a Kaoru, que venía llegando de hacer compras en el mercado, que le pasara la toalla. Ella buscó una y cuando se acercó a dársela, el salió del lago caminando hasta llegar frente a Kaoru. Ella había quedado congelada al ver que estaba desnudo. ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a tanto?.

Bueno, era europeo.

Y Kaoru no podía negar que lo que veía era maravilloso en todos los aspectos.

Salió corriendo en cuanto él tomó la toalla y se encerró en su cuarto por al menos dos horas. Le daba vergüenza mirarlo a la cara luego de haberle visto sus grandiosos atributos. Daba gracias al cielo que Kenshin no se encontraba allí a esa hora, o las cosas se hubieran descontrolado. Lo que no podía negar es que ese Tom Raymond era una bomba de tiempo, una bomba muy sexy, una bomba que la descolocaba, la calentaba y la provocaba. Una bomba que había llegado en el momento exacto, quizás demasiado convenientemente exacto.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaoru? –preguntó con coquetería.

Aquello hizo que Kaoru regresara a su realidad en ese tiempo y espacio.

-A veces me recuerdas a un hombre que conocí. Un amigo muy especial para mí.

-¿Enishi Yukishiro?.

-¡Cómo lo sabes! –asombrada ante su respuesta corrió a mirarlo.

-Yahiko me dijo que tengo cierto parecido con él –agarró la toalla y se secó el rostro- Me dijo que fue el enemigo más mortal que tuvo Battousai.

-Sí lo fue –dijo ella con tristeza.

-Me dijeron también que te raptó y te mantuvo cautiva tres meses en su isla.

-Sí.

-Y dime, ¿Quién es más guapo?, ¿el tal Enishi, o yo? –preguntó acercándose demasiado a ella.

-En cierta forma tienen rasgos distintos –dijo Kaoru zafándose del acoso –Él tenía el cabello blanco, tan blanco como la nieve misma. Sus ojos parecían negros pero cuando lo mirabas de cerca te dabas cuenta que eran de un color azul grisáceo muy oscuro. Además era parco y taciturno, y pensaba más de lo que hablaba. Era un hombre enigmático y sí, era muy atractivo. Pero también tenía muchos problemas debido a su pasado.

-Pues yo no tengo ninguno de esos problemas. Soy un hombre normal –dijo el inglés volviendo a acercarse a la maestra de kendo.

Ella pudo ver sus pectorales bien formados y sus brazos fuertes, antes de sentir la caricia que él le hacía en la mejilla.

-Creo que debes cubrirte un poco –dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de allí.

Pero él le dio alcance con su mano y la obligó a verlo.

-Hace calor, Kaoru.

Se acercó a ella y le clavó un apasionado beso en la boca. Al principio ella puso resistencia, pero su lengua era tan hábil que pronto olvidó donde y con quién estaba.

Él profundizó aquello y fue más allá. La alzó hacia él y la cargó, mientras ella envolvía la cintura masculina con sus piernas. La sentó en una mesa que estaba en el área de la cocina, él tumbó de un empellón todas las frutas, legumbres y trastos que estaban allí y que fueron a dar de forma aparatosa al piso, y se empezaron a besar descontroladamente. Tom le aflojó el amarre del gi y trató de quitarle los vendajes que le sostenían los pechos.

-No creo que esto esté bien –le dijo en un momento de lucidez, tratando de zafarse de aquello.

-Vamos, Kaoru… Ese Kenshin es tan estúpido que tiene a una mujer como tú y la deja sola para irse con una mujerzuela que vendía opio… –él le quitó los nudos de la hakama mientras la besaba – No te mereces eso. Mereces un hombre que te haga sentir mujer.

Recostada sobre la mesa Kaoru podía sentir la erección de él. Era como un dulce deja vu. Su mente se transportó a un año y medio atrás…

 _-"No se si sea lo correcto hacer eso. Kenshin vendrá por mí. Estoy segura"._

 _-"Battousai es un idiota. Cómo es que tiene a una mujer como tú y ni siquiera se acuerda de que ella existe"._

Fue en otro lugar, sobre otra superficie, una superficie blanda, cuando el viento traía diferentes fragancias. No con el olor a verduras, pan horneado y sopa de miso, sino con el aire salado, la rompiente de las olas y el sonidos de las gaviotas.

Sí lo recordaba, recordó la vez que él también había tirado al piso los trastos de la mesa de su cocina, recordó cuando la colocó en otra mesa, recordó cuando la penetró con ansias. Era la quinta vez que lo hacían y ya se estaba volviendo adictivo.

 _-"Te gusta así, kaoru? –le preguntó mientras la embestía"._

 _-"Sí"._

 _-"¿Te sientes sola?"._

 _-"Sí… -Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos porque sentía que no significaba nada para Kenshin_ -… _Dale más duro"._

 _-"Entonces dime que solo me deseas a mí"._

 _-"Te deseo solo a ti."_

Y él la complació…

En aquella ocasión pensaba que su vida no valía nada. Que era la más miserable de las mujeres. Que sus sueños eran una farza. Si no moría por la espada de acero, entonces moriría atravesada por la otra espada. Esa que mataba de placer.

 _-"Voltéate" –le demandó él unos minutos después._

Minutos tortuosos, de dolor y de dicha mientras ella se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y manos, y él la hacía suya desde atrás.

 _-"Quiero que solo seas mía. No te voy a dejar ir", –le dijo antes que ambos alcanzaran el clímax._

Pero esos tiempos ya habían pasado. Esos tiempos no volverían jamás, porque el pasado no vuelve. El pasado solo es un lapso mental. Es tristeza, es lágrimas de algo que ya no existe. Es recuerdo, es algo que se perdió entre la multitud de los sucesos y los lapsos. Solo eso.

Ahora estaba allí bajo otro cuerpo. Quizás no tan ardiente, pero igual de intenso y tempestuoso. ¿Qué más daba?.

Volvía a sentir que ya Kenshin no le pertenecía.

.

.

.

Intentó cumplir con el trabajo que Saitou le había encomendado: ordenar unos expedientes sobre los casos que le había ayudado a resolver durante los últimos meses. Pero la imagen de Kaoru con ese tal sensei de esgrima, Tom Raymond del cual sentía una profunda aversión y desconfianza, volvía una y otra vez a su mente. No podía evitar la angustia que le producía imaginársela sola con él. Le impedía concentrarse, y cometió muchos errores hasta que, finalmente, a mediodía desistió, y decidió que iba a regresar al dojo.

Se bajó del carruaje y pagó por el viaje. Abrió la puerta del dojo. Dio unos pasos hacia la estancia, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio algo que le desagradó al punto de desear agarrar a aquel cretino y darle una paliza.

-iOiga, pero cómo se atreve! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? -gritó el pelirrojo.

-¡Kenshin!...

Kaoru se quitó a Tom de encima y se levantó presurosa de la mesa. Se acomodó el gi y la Hakama tan rápido como pudo y se asomó por la ventana. Desde allí vio a Kenshin debajo del árbol de cerezo, discutiendo acaloradamente con ser Norbert, el mayordomo de Tom, quien llevaba un hacha y una pala en en la mano.

Tom maldijo su infortunio. Quedaba a media asta, pues no pudo terminar de consumar con Kaoru. Se subió los calzones y se arregló el pantalón.

-Maldito Himura, –alegó él ya cuando pudo controlar su excitación. –Por qué simplemente no se larga con su doctora zorra y punto.

Kaoru lo escuchó entre dientes y le extrañó la agresividad que Tom mostraba hacia Kenshin, incluso hacia Megumi.

-Algo sucede entre ellos dos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que se supone está haciendo Himura? –le preguntó el Europeo.

-Averiguaré –Kaoru abrió el shoji y se dirigió hasta el lugar.

Kenshin le indicó a Kaoru que había encontrado a ser Norbert tratando de cortar el árbol de cerezo con el hacha. Ella se horrorizó, ese árbol era histórico y revestía de un significado especial para ella y para su difunto padre, pues según Koshijiro Kamiya, ese árbol lo había sembrado su madre y su padre cuando él aún no había nacido.

-¿Por qué quería hacer eso, ser Norbert?. Este árbol tiene un significado para mi familia.

El hombre tembló momentáneamente, como si no supiera qué decir.

-Norbert me comentó ayer que piensa que el árbol puede ser un peligro para los habitantes del dojo, pues cree que el árbol está enfermo y pudiera caerse. Él conoce sobre árboles y plantas. Es muy reconocido en Londres por eso.

Kenshin no creyó ni una sola palabra de aquello.

-Pues eso no es cierto –alegó Keshin –Este árbol está en perfectas condiciones. Sus raíces no están podridas ni tampoco su tronco. Aunque ser Norbet sí parece averiado, pues huele a sake. Pareciera que hubiera bebido bastante.

-¡Norbert, retírate! –le dijo Tom –Y no vuelvas a hacer esto sin consultarle a Kaoru, por más que hayas tratado de hacerlo por su bien.

-Sí, señor –respondió el hombre antes de retirarse del lugar.

El ex hittokiri miró a Kaoru y vislumbró su aspecto. Ella estaba con el cabello revuelto y el obi mal amarrado. Kaoru pareció darse cuenta de la mirada de Kenshin y se apresuró a entrar. Recordó que la cocina era un desastre y que todo estaba tirado.

Kenshin la vio correr como alma que llevaba el diablo. Él caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y al pasar por el lado de Tom sintió una especie de aversión hacia él. No pudo evitar hablarle en un tono duro.

-Lo estaré vigilando de cerca –dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver- Si usted llega a faltarle el respeto a la señorita Kaoru, conocerá por qué me decían hittokiri Battousai.

.

.

.

Esa noche la cena se hizo tensa y en medio de un incómodo silencio. Incluso Tom estaba más callado que lo normal. Kaoru se pudo dar cuenta que ambos hombres ni siquiera se miraban. En medio de la degustación del pescado hervido se preguntaba hasta donde hubiese sido capaz de llegar con el europeo si Kenshin no hubiese llegado. O qué tal si Kenshin hubiese entrado y los hubiera visto en aquel manoseo indecente. Por un lado agradecía al tal Norbert lo del asunto del árbol. De no ser por eso quizás en esos precisos momentos se estaría arrepintiendo de más cosas.

Todo era tan confuso, ella misma era una confusión. Últimamente sentía a Kenshin más interesado en estar con ella, hasta pareciera celoso, pero aún no estaba segura de nada. Él siempre solía ser amable y cordial sobre todo con las mujeres.

La llegada de Tae cortó el silencio. La mujer llegó con unos sushi y unas gyosas para compartir. Pero todos sabían que ella estaba allí por Tom. Lamentablemente Tae se hacía falsas esperanzas con él, quien solo tenía ojos para Kaoru. Ya Yahiko se lo había dicho, pero Tae insistía en que Kaoru amaba a Kenshin por lo que Tom no tendría oportunidad contra él.

Tom ya había rechazado a más de veinticinco mujeres pretendientes a ocupar el lugar de su futura esposa, con el título de "Condesa de Wellington", según él, por no llenar las cualidades y expectativas adecuadas para tal efecto. Unas por feas, otras por simples, otras eran demasiado sumisas, otras demasiado extrañas, algunas eran torpes, mientras otras parecían, según él, poco atractivas sexualmente.

Yahiko había preferido quedarse con Tsubame en el akabeko. Por lo que Tae llegó sola. Ella fue invitada a sentare entre los comensales y ofreció el plato de entremeses al apuesto hombre. El maestro europeo le sonrió con una sonrisa que Kenshin definió como falsa; una sonrisa que a Kenshin se le hizo familiar como otras veces. De pronto recordó la sonrisa de Tomoe cuando le mentía durante las primeras semanas que vivieron juntos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de Megumi. La doctora entró bien arreglada y contoneando sus caderas con sutileza. Kenshin había olvidado que esa noche le tocaba la terapia de movimiento de su mano. Kaoru la recibió de mala gana, pero nunca le demostró descortesía, por el contrario, la invitó a sentarse a la mesa. Tom miraba aquello con extrañeza, pensando en cómo era que esa chica invitaba a su supuesta rival de amores a cenar en su propia mesa.

Tom vio que la mujer era muy guapa. Era alta y espigada. Se notaba que tenía clase, casta y elegancia. Había escuchado de ella y de su pasado por Yahiko. Finalmente esa noche, Kaoru los presento. Megumi clavo su mirada negra en la negra mirada de Tom, y desde allí todo fue algo explosivo.

-Así que usted es el europeo que ha venido a revolucionar Tokio. Ya me habían comentado de usted –dijo la doctora tomando algo de té que Kaoru le había servido –Sabe, usted me recuerda a alguien, pero no logro recordar a quién.

-¿Me imaginaba usted así?.

-¿Así cómo?.

-Así de guapo debe ser -respondió Tae con cara de idiota enamorada.

-No –respondió Megumi –… quizás usted se refiera a así de vanidoso y perfeccionista como si fuera el último hombre de la tierra, señor europeo Thomas Raymond, conde de Wellington o de donde sea que venga.

El disparo de la doctora activo los sensores de Tae. Kenshin disimuló una sonrisa y Kaoru abrió los ojos sin poder reaccionar.

-¡Megumi, pero qué groserías son esas! –dijo Tae con indignación.

-Lo siento. No quise sonar grosera. Es que supe que busca esposa y que viene a casarse. ¿Ya encontró a la elegida?.

-Quizás sí –respondió con sarcasmo –Quizás hoy está sentada en esta misma mesa.

Tae se tomó las mejillas ruborizadas pensando que era ella. Kaoru casi se atraganta con el sushi. Kenshin se puso más serio de lo que estaba, y Megumi sonrió.

-Eso es muy interesante, señor europeo –respondió a doctora –A usted le convendría una mujer joven y llena de vitalidad. Espero me invite a su boda.

-Digo lo mismo. Espero que me invite a su boda con Himura. En verdad él es afortunado de tener una novia tan guapa como usted.

-¿Oro? –Kenshin miró con desagrado al europeo –Señor Raymond, la señorita Megumi no es mi novia. Ella es una buena amiga.

-Lo siento, no quise importunar, creo que Yahiko me explicó mal. Le entendí que ustedes tenían una relación y dormían juntos algunas veces.

Megumi sonrojada se empezó a reír aparatosamente. Tae no sabía ni a dónde meter la cara, Kaoru con la excusa de recoger los trastos se levantó indignada y molesta y se fue hacia la cocina tragándose sus lágrimas. Pero Kenshin notó que aquello había sido una provocación del inglés.

-¡Suficiente! –gritó Kenshin –Es usted un entrometido que solo ha provocado discusiones entra Kaoru y yo desde que llegó a este dojo.

-¿Yo?.

-¡Sí, usted! –le gritó Kenshin.

Eso que hizo que Megumi parara de reírse y que Tae mirara al pelirrojo asombrada.

–No crea que no lo observo, señor Conde de Inglaterra o de donde sea. Todo lo que usted hace es premeditado, quizás Kaoru no se dé cuenta, pero yo sí.

-Tú exageras. –Disparó el inglés tomando algo de té- Si Kaoru ya no desea nada contigo es porque eres un don nadie, y eso no es mi culpa.

-¡Pero cómo se atreve a ofenderme así! –reprochó el pelirrojo.

-Dejaste de ser el guerrero Battousai para convertirse en vagabundo. ¿Qué futuro puedes darle tú a Kaoru?. ¡No tienes donde caerte muerto!.

Enervado por la rabia, el pelirrojo se levantó como una pantera. Quería hacerle pagar a aquel tipo por sus ofensas.

-Kenshin, cálmate –le dijo Tae, pero él la ignoró –El sensei solo bromeaba.

-No, Tae. Él sabe perfectamente que hace.

Kenshin se levantó del lugar, caminó hacia la cocina y siguió a Kaoru. Una vez allá trató de hablar con ella.

-Señorita Kaoru, solo deseo que usted sepa que las insinuaciones de ese señor son para provocar situaciones desagradables.

-No es necesario que me des explicaciones, yo no tengo moral para exigirte nada. Ahora me retiro a mi cuarto. No me siento muy bien. Por favor termina de atender a tu visita y despídeme de Tae. Buenas noches.

Kenshin la vio alejarse. Pensó en seguir hablando con ella, pero luego consideró que era mejor dejarla sola.

.

.

.

Kaoru trató de dormir por más de una hora pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Decidió entonces darse un baño de agua tibia. Al salir, regresó al cuarto, se cambió y se peinó. Minutos después escuchó toques en la puerta. Esperanzada de que fuera Kenshin se acercó, pero luego escuchó la voz de Tom.

-Kaoru, ¿Puedo entrar?. Deseo hablar contigo.

-No sé cómo sea en Europa, pero aquí se ve mal hablar en el cuarto de una mujer soltera si no eres mi esposo. Hablaremos en el engawa, al lado del shoji de mi cuarto.

Apenas se habían sentado cuando vieron a lo lejos llegar a Yahiko. El chico los saludó y pasó de largo a su cuarto. Estaba bastante cansado.

Kaoru supo por Tom que Kenshin había ido a acompañar a Tae y a Megumi a llegar hasta sus respectivas casas, ya que era tarde para que ambas mujeres estuvieran por ahí solas.

-La señorita Megumi es realmente muy bella –dijo el inglés –Ahora entiendo por qué Himura no se despega de ella.

-Si era eso lo que querías decirme, entonces creo que mejor me voy a dormir –respondió molesta.

Ella trató de levantarse pero Tom le agarró el brazo.

-Me disculpo por haber ofendido a Kenshin, y por incomodarte a ti.

Luego, le explicó que la llamó porque quería ver la luna llena de esa noche en su compañía. Así charlaron de otras cosas menos tensas. Kaoru pidió saber como eran los países que Tom había visitado. Así él le habló de Francia, de España, de Alemania, de Suiza y de Italia.

-La pizza es un alimento muy delicioso. Algún día espero poder invitarte a un restaurante italiano a comerla.

Pensar en comida la hizo recordar a una persona que era muy tragona, su amigo Sanza. Hacía ya casi dos meses que se había ido donde su familia y aún no regresaba.

-Sabes, extraño a mi amigo Sanosuke –le dijo Kaoru al europeo –Pese a sus locuras a veces tiene mejor perspectivas de las cosas. Él es una persona que desea recorrer el mundo y visitar muchos países. Pero al menos espero que antes regrese aquí.

-Kaoru voy a serte honesto. Tienes muchos admiradores. Por lo que he visto en Japón abundan las mujeres obedientes, calladas, buenas cocineras, y perfectas esposas, pero eres la única maestra de kendo brillante, valiente, joven, bonita y soltera que existe en todo Tokio y eso te hace más especial que todas esas mujeres juntas, porque eres diferente. Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero la mitad de los alumnos de Maekawa van a ese dojo solo por verte, o con la esperanza de que les hagas caso. Pero la otra mitad, sin contar a aquellos otros admiradores que te ven por la calle, ni siquiera se atreven a hablarte porque tienes a Battousai aquí metido en tu dojo como un lobo celoso al que todos temen. Eso sin contar que también vive aquí un peleador callejero sobreprotector, y un niño obstinado que aunque creas que le eres insoportable, en realidad te defiende de quien pretenda hacerte daño.

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar con todo eso?.

-A que para poder ser feliz con un hombre que desee hacerte feliz, ellos tres deben salir de este dojo.

-¡Qué! –Kaoru se horrorizó solo de pensar en sacar de allí a sus amigos.

-El tal Sanosuke tal vez no vuelva. Yahiko está interesado en esa chiquilla del Akabako, y Kenshin quizás pronto se marche con Megumi.

-Pero ellos solo son amigos.

-¿Y le creíste? –Tom sonrió- …Kaoru, se nota que ellos ya se han acostado.

-¡Tú no puedes saber eso! –dijo ella con enfado.

-Dime algo, ¿Himura ya sabe que no eres virgen?.

Ella se levantó de un respingo con el corazón latiéndole a mil. ¿Acaso ese hombre leía el pensamiento, o era alguna especie de hechicero?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?. ¡Eso no es cierto!.

-Vamos, Kaoru –dijo él con algo de hartazgo –Estuvimos a punto de tener sexo en la cocina. Una mujer virgen no se comporta así. No estabas tensa. Noté que tenías… experiencia. He estado con muchas mujeres y conozco bastante al respecto. No debes sentirte apenada conmigo.

Los ojos de la kendoka empezaron a cristalizarse.

-No tienes idea de lo que eso significa en Japón. Es una deshonra –dijo ella poniéndose a su lado –Por favor, no digas nada.

-Entonces Himura no lo sabe.

-No.

-Kaoru, debes entender que Himura te lleva 13 años, es un hombre que creció en la retrógrada época del Bakumatsu. Si él hasta ahora no se ha decidido a casarse es porque el matrimonio no le interesa. O porque quizás busca alguna dama virginal. Por ejemplo, si no se decide con Megumi es porque ella tuvo un pasado con otro hombre, según me han dicho. Él con ella solo espera pasarla bien nada más. Pero quizás el buscaba en ti algo más debido a tu "pureza" –dijo con sarcasmo y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos -… Esa virginidad que lamentablemente ya no tienes. No creo que Himura quiera casarse contigo luego de que tú ya estuviste con otro.

Kaoru agachó la cabeza y sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

\- Es lo que he pensado una y otra vez. Nunca he podido decírselo por miedo a que me rechace y se vaya del dojo y me deje sola.

-Lamento decirte que eso es lo que va a ocurrir. Así como pude percatarme de tu deshonra, así mismo estoy seguro que Megumi y Himura se han revolcado varias veces. Además, no solo él, sino que lamentablemente este es un país muy cerrado aún, y ningún hombre querrá casarse contigo porque ya no eres virgen.

Kaoru se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a llorar ahora más fuerte.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar así? –se preguntó en voz alta –Todo fue mi culpa.

-No llores. No todo está perdido para ti, Kaoru –dijo tomándola de las manos –Los europeos somos liberales. A mí no me interesa con quién tuviste en el pasado. Me interesa el presente y el futuro. Te llevaré a recorrer el mundo, conocerás París, Milán, Frankfurt, Barcelona, Liverpool. Serás a condesa de Wellington y viviré para complacerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

-Cásate conmigo, Kaoru.

.

.

.

.-

Quince días habían pasado. Pensativo, Kenshin tomaba sopa de miso en el Akabeko.

Ya se le hacía intolerable estar en el dojo Kamiya con ese extranjero insoportable al cual Kaoru le daba cada día más confianza. Pero no podía culparla. Había actuado tontamente tratando de alejarla, tratando de forzarla a tomar la decisión de que ella no se sintiera obligada a tenerlo en su vida solo como un protector, por miedo a quedarse sola luego del abandono de su padre. Tratando de que ella pusiera en orden todos sus sentimientos luego de su regreso de la Isla donde Enishi la mantuvo cautiva por tres meses.

No sabía por qué, pero últimamente había estado soñando con Tomoe. La veía sentada escribiendo en su diario, allá en aquella casa donde vivieron juntos en Kyoto. Luego, la veía salir y observar el campo donde dos niños corrían. Uno era Enishi, el otro no lo conocía. Quizás era alguno de los niños de aquel lugar con quien Kenshin hizo amistad para esa época. El sueño se le había vuelto recurrente.

Cerró los ojos y quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Enishi ahora. Y mucho menos alguno de esos niños que le acompañaron durante aquellos años. Lo último que supo de él fue a través de Saito.

 _-"El mismo Yamagata me pidió que desistiera de perseguir a Yukishiro. No sé como le hizo, pero el hijo de perra al parecer logró salir de Rakuninmura y ya no es del interés del gobierno. De alguna forma saldó sus cuentas. Lo único que puedo decirte es que su paradero es desconocido. Así que olvídate de tu cuñadito"._

Volviendo a la realidad, cavilaba en que había hecho todo mal con Kaoru, y en el proceso se aprovechó de los sentimientos de Megumi. Bueno, él siempre fue claro con la doctora, pero ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de que él finalmente dejara de lado sus emociones por Kaoru y se decidiera por ella.

Así como fue claro con la doctora, también debió serlo con Kaoru. Pero debía aceptar que nunca había sido bueno hablando sobre el amor con las mujeres.

Ahora todo era un caos. El tipo le había pedido matrimonio a Kaoru y ella había aceptado. Se había enterado el día anterior cuando Tae le sirvió el almuerzo con los ojos hinchados por haber estado llorando. Ella se había enterado por Yahiko. Ese mal nacido Thomas Raymond le había estado dando falsas esperanzas. Y no solo eso, también se había enterado hasta ese día, aún no le había pagado un solo centavo por la estadía en el Akabeko del dichoso ser Norbert.

Cómo deseaba que esos dos nunca hubieran llegado. Menos el tal Tom.

Cada vez que la buscaba para hablar con Kaoru, aparecía el fulano ese para estorbarlo todo. La última vez, el europeo dio a entender a Kaoru que Kenshin era muy viejo para ella. Lo mismo que le dijo una vez Megumi. Le molestaba que ellos dos dieran a entender como si Kaoru fuera una niña, y él tuviera cincuenta años.

Luego, le dijo que era mejor que fuera pensando en mudarse, pues Kaoru en menos de un mes sería su mujer. Eso le molestó tanto a Kenshin que prefirió ponerse a apilar la madera antes de romperle la cara a ese infeliz. La privacidad entre ellos había terminado, sentía a Kaoru más lejana con el pasar de los días. Y lo peor es que algo dentro de Kenshin le decía que tanto el maestro de esgrima como ser Norbert eran unos charlatanes.

Pero la gente vivía fascinada con el susodicho Tom Raymond, conde de Wellington. Desde los funcionarios del gobierno, hasta los estudiante de kendo de los distintos dojos, las mujeres, los comerciantes, los artesanos, los artistas de kabuki, y ahora la misma Kaoru. Más cuando un día llegó al dojo con un piano de madera. El tipo solía tocarlo en las tardes, y eso perturbaba a Kenshin,

Los europeos al parecer estaban de moda por esos lados. Nadie recordaba ya a los guerreros que había arriesgado su vida por la restauración, por la libertad, por el derecho a mejorar la sociedad. Ahora "la Belle Époque" había entrado a Tokio, y amenazaba con llevarse a la persona que más había amado en su vida.

Una voz algunas mesas más allá lo sacó de su concentración. Era Katsu, el amigo de Sanosuke. No era la primera vez que coincidía allí con el periodista. Él siempre gustaba de almorzar en el Akabeko, pero Kenshin sabía que en el fondo visitaba el lugar solo para ver a Tae, quien al parecer no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del hombre.

Ese mediodía Katsu estuvo indagando a Kenshin sobre el supuesto compromiso de Kaoru con el Europeo.

-Katsu, no es necesario que disimules. Se que me preguntas sobre el inglés no necesariamente por Kaoru, sino porque deseas saber si Tae ya perdió las esperanzas con él.

-Bueno, es que yo…-Dijo en voz baja –Lo que pasa es que ella me ve como un un hermano menor. Tae es cinco años mayor que yo, y por eso no me atrevo a cortejarla. A mi no me interesa la edad, sabes, pero temo que ella me rechace.

-Te doy un consejo, Katsu. No dejes que la edad sea un impedimento. No pierdas tiempo. Dile lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde –dijo mientras tomaba algo de sake.

-Seguiré tu consejo.

-Sí, hazlo lo más pronto posible. Si no podría llegar otro hombre y podrías perderla definitivamente, como me ha pasado a mí.

-Siento mucho lo que está pasando, Kenshin –dijo algo apenado –Se que Kaoru es importante para ti, tanto como la señorita Tae lo es para mí. Y te mentiría si no te dijera que me alegra que la señorita Tae haya perdido sus esperanzas en ese hombre. Pero lo cierto es que no me es para nada grato que mi alegría vaya en contraste con tu tristeza por el compromiso de la señorita Kaoru.

Katsu se despidió amablemente y salió del local. Kenshin no supo qué contestar. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. El solo pensar que había perdido a Kaoru a manos de un imbécil lo llenaba de ira y tristeza. Levantó la mirada y vio dos mesas más allá a ser Norbert.

El tenía cara de pocos amigos y lucía algo demacrado. El hombre tomó un último sorbo de Sake y puso el vaso contra la mesa de forma aparatosa al terminar. Kenshin no sabía si era su impresión, pero las pocas veces que pasaba por su lado le parecía sentir olor a alcohol. ¿Cómo es que un cortesano de la alta sociedad londinense, subalterno de un conde, se la pasaba borracho casi todo el tiempo?.

Vio al tipo levantarse de la mesa y subir las escaleras del Akabeko casi tambaleándose. Kenshin fue hasta donde había estado sentado; notó que se le había quedado algo en la mesa y quiso avisarle.

Por su sello postal era una carta proveniente desde Ota, al sur de Tokio. No supo por qué, pero deseaba abrir ese sobre. No obstante, su ética se lo impedía.

-¿Vas a leer esa carta o no? –le preguntó Tae, quien repentinamente aparecía a su lado.

-Lo siento, es que no me pertenece. Es de ser Nobert.

Tae frunció en seño. Le arrebató aparatosamente la carta de la mano a Kenshin y se sentó en la misma mesa frente a él. Se sirvió un poco de sake y se lo tomó al acto. Luego rompió un poco el sobre y sacó la carta.

-¿Qué hace, señorita Tae?. Esa carta es de ser Norbert.

-Precisamente por eso lo hago. Ellos me deben dinero. No me han pagado por la estadía y la comida. Así que si le han enviado dinero o si tiene alguna bien, se los quitaré. Estoy harta sobre todo de ese borracho que no sirve ni siquiera para ir al mercado –respondió decidida. Ya no tenía motivo que perder.

La mujer empezó a leer la carta. Kenshin miraba los ojos de asombro y ademanes cambiantes del rostro de la dueña del Akabeko. Al final, miró a Kenshin con incredulidad.

-No entiendo nada de esto –le dijo ella dándole la carta a Kenshin.

El pelirrojo empezó a leerla con detenimiento como esperando encontrar algo que le diera una pista para desenmascarar a esos dos. Empezó así a leer en voz alta.

 _-"Señor Norbert, no le enviaré más dinero. Esta situación ya se ha salido de control. Perdí a mi esposo y estoy casi en la bancarrota. Atentamente, Señora Yukishiro"._

Kenshin miró a Tae tan impactado como ella.

-¿Qué acaso Yukishiro no es el apellido de tu difunta esposa?. –preguntó Tae –Es un apellido poco común.

-Los Yukishiro eran del sur de Tokio, específicamente de Shinagawa, al norte de Ota. Pero lo raro es saber de quién se trata. Tengo entendido que es una familia extinta. La última mujer Yukishiro era Tomoe. Y el último de toda esa familia era Enishi, de la cual no se tiene paradero.

-Kenshin, algo me huele raro en todo esto –dijo Tae- Es demasiada coincidencia.

-Averiguaré –dijo levantándose de la mesa de forma decidida.

El ex hittokiri había acabado de salir del lugar cuando ser Thomas, al intentar bajar las escaleras en estado de alcoholemia, trastabilló y rodó aparatosamente por las mismas, Tae, Tsubame y dos hombres que estaban allí fueron a socorrerlo. Solo tenía unos golpes leves, pues se levantó y cojeando fue hasta la mesa donde había estado. Tae intuyó que el inglés se dio cuenta que había dejado olvidada la carta allí.

-¿Buscaba algo, ser Norbert? –preguntó Tae con suspicacia

-Dejé algo aquí, pero ya no está.

-Yo no he visto nada –contestó de inmediato para no levantar la sospecha de que dicha carta se la había quedado Kenshin –Ahora me disculpa, tengo mucho que hacer.

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Tsubame. Ella esperaba que al menos Kenshin tuviera la respuesta que necesitaba. Se había enterado también que la boda de Kaoru estaría más cerca de lo que todos esperaban, como si el europeo quisiera casarse con ella lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

.

-Saitou, ¿Dónde está Enishi?.

-Lo siento, comandante Fujita, -dijo uno de sus secretarios –No pude evitar que entrara.

Saitou le dijo al hombre que se retirara. Luego le habló a Kenshin.

-¿Otra vez insistes con eso? –respondió mientras firmaba unos papeles sobre su viejo escritorio. Lo habían ascendido recientemente a rango de comandante y sus ocupaciones ahora eran más administrativas –Ya te dije que dejaras ese tema. Además estoy muy ocupado hoy. Estrenaré ese escritorio nuevo que vez allá, es de palo de rosa, un regalo muy fino que me enviaron de Londres, Cho llegará pronto para untarle cera y que brille.

Kenshin lo miró con molestia. Ya era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero Saitou nisiquiera lo volteaba a ver.

Harto de si indiferencia y de que siempre fuera esquivo con ese tema, sacó su sakabatou, se dirigió al escritorio y lo partió en dos. Saitou levantó el rostro lentamente sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban. Su cigarro se fue al piso cuando vio su regalo dividido en dos partes.

-Pero cómo te atreviste, maldito hijo de perra –dijo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

-La mujer que amo está a punto de casarse con un charlatán.

-¡Y acaso mi escritorio nuevo tiene la culpa de eso! –dijo yendo hacia él y tomándolo por el cuello –Era un regalo del sensei Raymond.

-¡Pues ese maldito es un embustero!. Estoy seguro que algo esconde. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Crees que te voy a ayudar luego de lo que acabas de hacer con mi regalo? –le gritó furioso –Estoy a punto de sacar mi espada y retarte a un duelo por este irrespeto.

-Si debo pelear contigo aquí mismo para que me digas donde está Enishi, lo haré –Kenshin se desprendió bruscamente de Saitou – Es una pena que te dejes seducir por sus regalos, como si con eso te estuviera comprando. Pensé que odiabas los sobornos.

-¿Acaso insinúas que soy un funcionario corrupto solo porque el inglés te quitó a la mujer que te gusta? –dijo con molestia –La culpa de eso solo lo has tenido tú. Ella siempre estuvo allí detrás de ti, a tu disposición. ¿Pero qué mierda hiciste tú?, ¡Nada!. Te dedicaste a ignorarla y a salir con la ex mujer de Kanryuu. ¡Bien hecho que te la quitó!. Eso te pasó por estúpido.

Kenshin apretó los puños. Estaba recibio que merecía. Odiaba saber que hasta Saitou estaba enterado de su situación actual, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

-No solo se trata de Kaoru –le gritó con incomodidad. -Quiero que entiendas que ese tal Tom Raymond se burla de nuestro gobierno. Tengo una prueba, no es mucho, pero se que si sigo investigando, esta pesquisa me puede llevar a la verdad.

-Y si así fuera, ¿qué tiene tu cuñado que ver con eso?.

-No lo sé. Quiero averiguarlo. Y para eso necesito tu ayuda. –Kenshin se acercó a él –Saitou, sé que me has mentido porque el gobierno te lo ha pedido por alguna razón. Estoy seguro que sabes dónde está Enishi.

Kenshin le entegó la carta y Saitou, quien la leyó con detenimiento. Mientras la leía, Cho entró con un pote de cera y unos trapos. Pero quedó en shock cuando vio el fino escritorio partido en dos.

Al ver al pelirrojo supo que había problemas, y que pronto vendrían más.

.

.

.

Había llegado en tren a Shinagawa, al sur de Tokio. Había caminado más de una hora hasta finalmente llegar a un lugar en la que estuvo en una sola ocasión dos años atrás, antes de llegar al centro de Tokio y conocer a Kaoru.

Esa casa era la de su difunta esposa, Tomoe Yukishiro.

En aquella ocasión parecía una casa en ruinas, pero ahora había sido bellamente reparada. Donde hubo un jardín marchito, ahora había un jardín hermoso provisto de bambúes, azaleas, hortensias, y ciruelos. El techo no tenía huecos, el engawa no lucía podrido y los shojis se veían casi como nuevos.

-Oye, muchacho, empieza a llover. ¿Te vas a quedar parado allí o vas a entrar?.

Kenshin miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, para encontrarse con Oibore Yukishiro.

-Padre, por favor entre, o podría resfriarse –una mujer joven y muy bonita llegaba al lado del viejo.

Kenshin no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver de quién se trataba. Y ella se sorprendió igual.

-¡No puede ser!

.

.

.

Era época de lluvia en Japón, para esos días. El agua que caía sobre el tejado de la casa de los Yukishiro, seguía su curso hacia los nokisaki y era conducida al suelo hacia un desagüe a través de unos amadoi que terminan en unas cajas metálicas unidas a unas cadenas por las que resbala suavemente, evitando así el deterioro de la vivienda a causa de la lluvia.

-Tomoe, hija, por favor, ¿puedes servirle más té a Kenshin? –le dijo Oibore a la muchacha.

Ella asintió. Fue hacia la cocina y a los minutos vino con una bandeja, para luego servirles a los hombres quienes esperaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Kenshin miró a la mujer extrañada y ella le hizo señas de que no hablara.

-Espero le guste, padre.

Él anciano dijo que estaba exquisito. Luego se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-Y dígame usted. ¿Sabe cuándo volverán Enishi y Amuro?.

Kenshin no supo qué decir. Miró a la mujer y ella respondió.

-Padre, Enishi aún está trabajando en China, y Amuro creo que está con él.

-A bueno, es una lástima, no estuvieron para tu compromiso con Akira, ese insensato que no volvió más por aquí. Así que hubiese querido que nos acompañaran para tu compromiso con el señor Himura. No se reciben héroes de guerra todos los días, y menos que quieran casarse con mi hija. Mire usted Kenshin, ¿no es bella mi hija?.

-Sí… es preciosa –dijo Kenshin sin dejar de mirar a la cabizbaja mujer.

-Padre, se hace tarde y empieza a enfriar la noche. Déjeme llevarlo a descansar.

El viejo protestó, pero al final lo convencieron que era mejor que descansara.

Kenshin no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría. En vez de hallar respuestas ahora estaba más confundido que antes. La presencia de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella lucía más delgada de lo que recordaba, pálida, y sin brillo en sus profundos ojos oscuros. No era aquella joven lozana y llena de vida de años atrás.

-Jamás pensé que volvería a verlo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas.

-Entonces usted no se ha olvidado de mí.

-Jamás podría hacerlo. Nunca lo dije, pero usted fue mi primer amor –dijo con timidez –No obstante, un día se fue. Recuerdo que me dijo que era un vagabundo y que no podía quedarse en ningún lado. Tenía que ayudar a los demás. Yo lo entendí, pero eso me rompió el corazón por primera vez en mi vida.

-Lo lamento. Hay veces que uno no planea las cosas. Nunca pensé que usted albergara esos sentimientos hacia mí.

Ella miró hacia el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Oibore.

-Él cree que yo soy su hija Tomoe.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso. Tomoe fue...

-… Sé que fue su esposa. Y se todo lo que pasó.

-Kenshin se levantó del tatami y se acercó a ella

-No hubiera querido que fuera en estas circunstancias. Pero me alegro de volver a verla, señorita Chizuru.

-Yo también me alegro.

-Sabe, no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero viéndolo bien usted se parece a una mujer que conozco.

-¿Kaoru Kamiya?.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe de ella?.

-¿Y cómo no iba a saberlo? –dijo ella con algo de melancolía –Cuando mi propio esposo fue el primero en mencionarla y hablar de nuestro parecido.

Kenshin se sorprendió.

-¿Quién es su esposo?

Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Acaso quiere decirme que usted y Enishi se casaron?.

-Sí –respondió la mujer.

Kenshin ahora entendía que la "señora Yukishiro" de la carta no era otra que Chizuru.

-¿Entonces él está aquí?. El comandante Saitou me dijo que la última vez que supo de él era que había regresado por estos lugares.

-Él se marchó.

-¿Dónde está?

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron

-No lo sé.

Ella se llevó las manos a su rostro y empezó a llorar.

.

.

.

Amanecía.

Kenshin tuvo un sueño poco tranquilo. Le era extraño dormir en aquella casa. Coincidencialmente le había tocado pernoctar en el cuarto que Chizuru le había dicho que había sido de Tomoe.

No era muy grande. Era austero y pequeño, pero bastante limpio y cómodo. Al abrir el shoji la vista daba hacia unas montañas allá a lo lejos y se preguntaba si Tomoe alguna vez pensó en algo especial cuando veía las mismas.

Esa noche soñó con Kaoru vestida de novia, pero en vez de Tom Raymond, el novio era Enishi. Luego el sueño se trasladó a la casa de campo donde vivió con Tomoe, allí la veía corriendo, agarrada de las manos por dos niños. El mismo sueño recurrente una y otra vez.

Kenshin se estuvo en esa casa por tres días tratando de sacarle la verdad a Chizuru, pero ella se resistía a hablarle de Enishi, y además negaba alguna conexión con el europeo.

El pelirojo aprovechó para reparar la puerta del baño, la misma se había averiado con el viento. También cocinaba la cena y el almuerzo para que Chizuru tuviera más tiempo de atender al señor Oibore. En la noche se sentaba a observar las estrellas con la esperanza de que la mujer hablara. Un día hasta pensó en amenazarla con su espada, pero desechó la idea, sería un irrespeto para con aquella muchacha y también con el anciano. Pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro, no se iría de allí hasta saber la verdad.

Sin embargo, al quinto día, en un momento en que Oibore salió a pasear junto con un joven vecino llamado Ryoma, a quien conocía desde que era un niño, Chizuru aprovechó la soledad de la casa para hablar con Kenshin.

Su rostro reflejaba gran tristeza, como si estuviera a punto de gritar una gran verdad.

-Yo amo a Enishi sobre todas las cosas. Haría cualquier cosa por él. No me importa lo demás –Ella lo miró con angustia –Lo ayudaré, le contaré todo, pero solo si me promete que usted me ayudará a que Enishi regrese.

.

.

.

.

Lo último que Saitou le había dicho de Woo Heishin, el ex segundo al mando de Enishi, era que había muerto en la cárcel en una emboscada, por lo que aquella isla que primero había sido de su cuñado, y luego de Heishin, había pasado a manos del gobierno.

El barco partió desde el puerto de Ota, la más sureña de las regiones de Tokio, al sur de Shinagawa. Mientras el barco partía recordó su recorrido por esas calles de Ota, misma en las que había andado hacía más de dos años antes, y donde había conocido a Chizuru, pues ese era el pueblo natal de los Raikoji, una de las familias más ricas no solo de Tokio, sino de todo Japón.

Para Kenshin era una lástima que el viejo Muneiwa Raikouji hubiera muerto, dejando a su nieta con toda esa carga emocional, y con malos asesores en el ámbito financiero. La imponente mansión que antes había sido bastión de generaciones de Raikoji, ahora era la sede gubernamental de la prefectura de esos lados.

El mar lucía picado, pero el barco no se detenía. El viento revolvía los cabellos de Kenshin, quien meditabundo, recordaba lo hablado con la heredera la noche anterior.

Antes de que Chizuru conociera a Enishi, la fortuna de los Raikoji ya venía en declive por los malos manejos de los consejeros recomendados por el gobierno, mientras ella había estado estudiando música en Pekín. A su regreso se dio cuenta que su abuelo había contratado personal nuevo, entre esos a un nuevo empleado que le trabajaba en el mantenimiento de la casa y el jardín, a cambio solo de hospedaje y comida. Su abuelo le había tomado aprecio ya que le había salvado la vida una vez que ciertos delincuentes quisieron secuestrarlo para recibir dinero. Entonces ese hombre, quien vagaba por el campo pudo ver el forcejeo y se enfrentó a los malhechores, quienes luego fueron apresados.

Ese nuevo empleado se llamaba Enishi Yukishiro, según le habían dicho las sirvientas. Él trabajaba muy duro en las labores de la mansión Raikoji y en el jardín. Chizuru lo espiaba a hurtadillas. Él era realmente muy guapo.

Ella pensaba que no parecía un hombre de campo, sino más bien un hombre de alta cuna. Pero era poco lo que se sabía de su pasado por más que ella lo había mandado a investigar. Solo que había perdido a su hermana siendo un niño y que vivió en China muchos años.

Una mañana, el vaso de porcelana donde Enishi tomaba agua fue a dar al piso. Él estaba realmente impactado. Chiuzuru la nieta del señor Raikoji que había llegado hacía poco del continente, era muy parecida a una mujer de su pasado. Una mujer cuyo recuerdo le ayudaba a seguir adelante pero también le atormentaba. Ella era la mujer más importante para su cuñado, después de la muerte de su hermana.

Enshi había pensado en renunciar porque notó el interés de la jovencita hacia él, pero el viejo, quien se había dado cuenta de las habilidades de Enishi en las finanzas, no solo le pidió que se quedara, sino que fuera su asistente y le ayudara con las mismas, ya que sentía que estaba perdiendo mucho dinero con los asesores del gobierno. Ganaría buena paga, incluso le regalaría una casa. Pero Enishi se rehusó a lo segundo. Era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que le regalasen nada. Él trabajaría duro y con lo que ganaría repararía su casa natal en Shinagawa.

Ensihi junto con Chizuru, quiénes ya habían desarrollado una amistad con el paso de los días, descubrieron malos manejos por parte del asesor principal del millonario anciano. El peli blanco ideó un plan para desenmascarar las estafas hasta que finalmente cayó. Éste lo despidió enseguida, y en agradecimiento, pidió cita con el mismísimo emperador, cuyo padre había estudiado en su juventud en la misma escuela. A él le pidió que le concediera la libertad al muchacho Yukishiro.

El emperador le debía un favor de juventud al millonario Raikoji, así que le concedió la petición con la condición de que una vez muerto el anciano, la mansión pasaría a ser parte del gobierno. Lo pensó mucho. Pero estaba de por medio la felicidad de Chizuru. Ella amaba a ese hombre, y si él era un prófugo de la justicia, jamás se podría casar con ella, así que aceptó. Pero no le dijo nada a los involucrados.

Raikoji concedió la mano de su nieta, quien a solas le había rogado a su abuelo que la ayudara a casarse con el hombre al de su vida. Y no solo eso, el regalo del viejo a la pareja fue regresarle a Enishi la isla que una vez había sido suya.

Chizuru soñaba con estar de luna de miel en esa isla. Había escuchado de algunas personas que había una hermosa mansión al estilo europeo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Enishi no quiso regresar allí y mucho menos llevar a Chizuru. No le dio explicaciones, solo dijo que no, y punto. En lugar de eso se fueron a Kyoto por un par de semanas.

Los primeros meses fueron de ensueño, Chizuru y Enishi formaban una pareja ideal. Él, como hombre orgulloso, a su regreso de Kyoto, reparó su casa natal y llevó a Chizuru a vivir con él a ese lugar. Trató de encontrar a su padre en Rakunimura, pero nunca dio con su paradero.

Pero pronto empezaron a suceder cosas lamentables. Enishi se dedicaba solo al trabajo, y la otra parte del tiempo parecía melancólico. Otras veces su mente estaba lejana, o no se concentraba en las cosas. Luego, vino la muerte al viejo Raikoji, y eso sumió a ambos en una profunda depresión. Sumado al hecho de que habían perdido la mansión a manos del gobierno. Tenían dinero, sí, pero aquella mansión revestía sobre todo para Chizuru de gran valor sentimental.

Para ella las cosas no terminaron allí. Enishi se había dado cuenta que mientras estuvieron viviendo en Shinagawa, los nuevos asesores del viejo, corruptos del gobierno, habían malgastado la fortuna en impuestos inventados. Esto había obligado a Enishi a iniciar un nuevo negocio desde la única propiedad que tenía a parte de su casa natal, y eso era en la isla. Él no quería desmejorar la calidad de vida de Chizuru, ni tampoco la suya. Hubo momentos que se vio tentado a volver a la mafia, pero recordaba al anciano, y desistía de aquella macabra idea.

Para Chizuru, las ausencias de Enishi cada vez eran más constantes. Ella, era ahora una mujer con una fortuna diezmada, y con un esposo lejos, pues mas era lo que se la pasaba en esa isla haciendo negocios de venta y reparación de barcos, que en aquella su casa natal en la que tantos sueños habían compartido.

Chizuru se sentía herida y abatida, ¿pero cómo no estarlo?, si la última vez que había venido a la casa, la última vez que la había tenido en sus brazos y le había hecho el amor, accidentalmente le había dicho "Kaoru".

Ella calló, y ahogó sus lágrimas. Se hizo la que no había escuchado aquello. Él se marchó al día siguiente, pues tenía negocios que atender y debía regresar a la isla. Entonces, fue el principio del fin.

Un mes más tarde, una tarde cálida, de esas de brisa fresca, regresó aquel hombre, uno que se parecía tanto a Enishi, que hacía que ella se perdiera entre la realidad y la fantasía. Ese hombre, en los que buscaba una mirada, una sonrisa, una caricia. Ese hombre que había conocido por medio de Enishi en la mansión Raikoji tiempo atrás. Ese hombre con quien le fue infiel a su esposo cuando él ya no estaba para ella.

.

.

.

El barco llegó finalmente a la isla y Kenshin saltó a la playa. Respiró hondo y el aire llenó sus pulmones. Miró todo a su alrededor. Parecía mentira que ya hubieran pasado dos años desde el incidente del Jinchuu. Ahora todo era diferente, una parte estaba convertida en un puerto donde se veían varios barcos atacados. Unos siendo reparados, y otros pintados. Al menos unos quince hombres trabajaban allí.

Había cosas que Kenshin aun le costaba comprender. Enishi jamás le dijo lo que sentía por Kaoru. ¿Y cómo era que él nunca se había dado cuenta de eso?. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, pero también tenía nuevas interrogantes. Después de lo que Chizuru le había contado, intuía que Enishi había desarrollado ese sentimiento tan profundo mientras la mantuvo cautiva en la isla.

-Señor, ¿desea que lo lleve a la mansión Yukishiro? –le interrumpió un chiquillo –Solo le cobraré dos monedas.

Él aceptó. Pensándolo bien jamás había pisado dicha mansión. Su pelea nunca pasó de la playa y luego se regresaron por ahí mismo.

Caminaron una media hora, hasta que finalmente luego del denso bosque, Kenshin observó a lo lejos la imponente mansión al estilo occidental, sobre un rocoso precipicio. El pelirrojo le dio las monedas al chico y le dijo que seguiría solo.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Giró la manigueta para darse cuenta de que estaba abierta. Con cuidado, el pelirrojo entró. Llamó varias veces a Enishi, pero todo seguía en silencio.

Aquella casa era realmente enorme, y se preguntó cómo se habría sentido Kaoru cuando se vio sola en aquellos espacios.

De pronto, Kenshin pudo escuchar una música tenue que venía de arriba. Subió lentamente las escaleras siguiendo la música, y llegó a una estancia luego de abrir otra puerta. Era como una especie de sala. La música venía de la parte de afuera. Se acercó a las puertas de vidrio y abrió las mismas. Se encontró entonces en una azotea sin techo con vista al mar.

-Tardaste en venir, Battousai.

Enishi estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de una mesa en donde había una botella de sake. En la misma mesa había un fonógrafo muy parecido al que solía usar el tal Tom Raymond.

Keshin pudo verlo con los postrimeros rayos del día, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, solo estaba un poco más delgado. También lucía una especie de aparato auditivo en su oído izquierdo, aquel que él mismo se había lastimado durante la pelea.

-¿Me esperabas?.

Enishi lo miró con esa mirada fría que solía tener.

-No perderé mi tiempo. Solo dime si quieres combatir hoy o mañana, pero debe ser afuera, donde siempre. No pretendo dañar mi casa.

Kenshin en realidad no entendía nada. Había ido para que le aclarara sobre quiénes eran en realidad Tom Raymond y ser Norbert, ya que hubo cosas que Chizuru no le dijo. Ella se limitó a contarle su historia con Enishi y darle el paradero de él. La heredera le indicó que solo él podría explicarle todo, pues se trataba de un historia muy delicada. Así que Kenshin no había ido allá para saldar cuentas con él.

¿O era que había algo que saldar?.

-No vine a pelear contigo.

-¿No? –él frunció el ceño.

-Vine a que me ayudes con un problema que acontece en Tokio. Además le prometí a tu esposa, Chizuru, que te llevaría de vuelta con ella.

Aquelló descolocó a Enishi, quien no tenía idea que Kenshin estuviera al tanto de su vida privada.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de mi mujer?.

-La conocí antes que tú. En ese entonces ella solo tenía 15 años. La ayudé cuando unos tipos pensaban secuestrarla–Kenshin dio unos pasos hacia él – No sabía que era tu esposa. Me enteré hace unos días, cuando la encontré sorpresivamente en tu casa mientras te estaba buscando a ti para reunir las pesquisas sobre el asunto que me atañe en Tokio. Sin embargo, se me hizo triste saber que esa niña risueña que conocí ahora es la más infeliz de las mujeres, por tu culpa.

-¡Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi vida privada, Battousai!

\- Ella es tu esposa y la has dejado sola.

-¡Y qué mierda sabes tú de eso! ¡No sabes nada! –Dijo levantándose con su tachi–Ya casi anochece. Abajo en la cocina hay comida. Puedes dormir en el primer cuarto del pasillo derecha. Si deseas pelear conmigo en la mañana, avísame temprano. Pero si no vas a pelear conmigo entonces lárgate. No tengo nada que ayudarte en tus asuntos.

\- Enishi, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

-¡No quiero escucharte hoy! –le gritó ofuscado por el asunto de Chizuru.

Luego de eso, Enishi lo ignoro y entró a la casa. Se fue a su cuarto y se encerró con llave, dejando a Kenshin solo con aquella triste melodía y el soplar del viento. El pelirrojo no entendía la actitud de su cuñado. Pero no se iba a rendir hasta que no le terminara de explicar mejor sobre el tal conde europeo.

Volvió a recordar que Chizuru le había dicho que era mejor que se enterara por Enishi de otras cosas más íntimas. Cosas que ella preferió no mencionar.

.

.

….

Las horas pasaban, había empezado a llover. Yukishiro no podía dormir, y ahora menos con la presencia de Battousai en su mansión. Él le había puesto el dedo en la llaga con el asunto de la soledad de Chizuru. Le dolía recordar a su esposa, pero más le dolían otras cosas más profundas.

Acostado en la cama, aferrado a aquel camisón europeo de lana fina con que Kaoru en un pasado se había paseado por aquellos rincones. Cerró los ojos y le pareció respirar el aroma de la kendoka. Eso le trajo recuerdos de ese tiempo en que la hizo suya.

Recordó la forma loca en la que le quitó la ropa, el olor de su cuerpo, las negras y largas hebras de su cabello deslizándose por sus dedos, sus pechos firmes, sus brazos fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo.

 _-"Te deseo"._

 _-"Enishi, no por favor"._

 _-"¿Por qué?. Él no vendrá por ti. No le importas"._

 _-"No"._

 _-"Él te ha dejado sola. No te ama, y nunca lo hará"._

Vio sus ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas que él selló con sus besos.

 _-"No me siento preparada"._

 _-"Ya lo estás. Sé que tú también lo quieres. Estás sola, igual que yo"._

 _-"Tengo miedo"._

 _-"No te haré daño"._

Le abrió las piernas y se introdujo en ella con ansias. Quería ser el primero, quería borrarle a Battousai de la mente, quería que no hubiera vuelta atrás. No supo como pero ella había logrado volverlo loco de pasión.

 _-"Enishi... Me duele" –le gritó_

 _-"Relájate, ya verás que te gustará"._

Las primeras veces había sido desenfrenado, loco, brutal. La había poseído hasta el cansancio, hasta desfallecer en sus brazos, hasta gritar su nombre, hasta morir de placer y caer rendido sobre sus pechos. Pero luego todo aquello se convirtió en dulzura: las otras veces la amó de la forma más tierna posible, como si se tratara de la joya más preciada y delicada del mundo.

Con los días, el fuego de ambos alcanzó niveles épicos. El desenfreno era tanto que le costaba mantenerse separado de ella, sobre todo en las noches. Había encontrado la gloria sobre su cuerpo, y la muchacha también parecía disfrutarlo.

Le encantaba todo de ella. La forma en que nunca le demostró miedo, ni temor. Amaba su carácter tempestivo, su terquedad, las veces que le gritaba furiosa cuando algo no le gustaba, la forma en que lo retaba. Amaba sus insultos cuando él le decía que su comida sabía horrible, amaba sus maldiciones, hasta las cachetadas que recibió en su rostro por alguna grosería de él y que eran el preámbulo perfecto para irse a la cama y terminar en una vorágine, consumidos por el deseo

Fue un idilio salvaje.

Jamás entendió como a él, un hombre en ese entonces de veinticinco años, pudiera darle más placer y satisfacción aquella niña inexperta de diesisiete años, que todas las prostitutas de alta sociedad y mujeres de linaje con las que se acostó en Shangai antes de regresar a Japón.

 _-"¿Te gusta?" –le preguntó él._

 _-"Sí, -le respondió entre jadeos- No te detengas"._

Le encantaba recordarla al tenerla y verla así. Todo de ella era algo fascinante, exquisito, sensual. Ella era una tempestad. El todo y la nada al mismo tiempo.

Pero como toda tempestad pasaba, ahora ella pertenecía a otro hombre, y eso lo estaba matando. Igual que le mataba el remordimiento y la culpa al pensar en Chizuru.

Chizuru… Solo el cielo sabe que él hizo hasta lo imposible por amarla como se merecía, pero al final debió aceptarlo, solo veía en ella el reflejo de Kaoru. Cuántas veces pidió a Kami, incluso suplicó enamorarse de ella. Pero todo había sido infructuoso.

 _-"Quiero que seas mi mujer… –le dijo a Kaoru la última vez que lo habían hecho, el día antes de la llegada de Kenshin a la isla –…Quiero que vengas conmigo a vivir en Shangai. Te juro que nada te faltará"._

 _-"Me han dicho que los jefes de las triadas allá en China tienen varias esposas y amantes"._

 _-"Yo te quiero a ti. Solo dime que sí, y serás la única en mi vida"._

 _Kaoru se acercó a él y tiernamente lo besó en sus labios._

 _-"¿Te olvidarás del Jinchuu?"._

 _Él miró hacia el otro lado y respiró hondo._

 _-No puedo, Kaoru… Lo siento._

 _El jinchuu significaba para él más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Sencillamente no pudo hacerlo._

 _-Yukishiro, ¿no se supone que ibas a matar a esa chiquilla frente a tu adversario? -le dijo Woo Heishin el dia que apareció alli con sus secuaces. Fue igualmente ese dia antes de que apareciera Battousai._

 _-No te metas en lo que no te importa._

 _-Llevo desde ayer esperándote y hasta ahora te dignas en bajar. Subí a buscarte más temprano y escuché ciertos sonidos. Desde ayer no salías del cuarto de esa mujerzuela. Vas a tener que bajar la intensidad o terminarás preñándola, si es que ya no lo está. Sería interesante saber si la matarás o no en tal caso.-dijo el mafioso mientras veía a kaoru de lejos a través de la ventana cuando ella lavaba una ropa en un balde en el patio- Está bien buena. Aunque tienes putas más bellas en Shangai._

 _Las palabras de Heishin solo lograron que Enishi lo agarrara por el cuello y lo tirara de culo al piso._

 _-Si vuelves a referirte a ella en esa forma, te mataré. -Le gritó._

 _La amaba, y ya no podía hacer nada... Y estaba a punto de perderla._

Así, callado en medio de la negra vastedad de la noche cerró los ojos para perderse en un pasado que se había ido y que jamás volvería.

.

.

.

….

Ya casi era la hora del amanecer.

Kenshin necesitaba aire, sentía que se asfixiaba. Esa cama occidental era demasiada blanda, y el piso demasiado duro. Provisto de su gi, su obi y su inseparable sakabatto prefirió tomar aire en aquella terraza frente al mar.

Kaoru se casaría en poco tiempo con un hombre que era una farsa, y solo Enishi podía ayudar a desenmascararlo. Si tan su cuñado no fuera tan complicado y obstinado. Si tan solo le permitiera explicarle la situación y darle la oportunidad de ir atando más cabos para que el europeo quedara expuesto. Solo él podía completar la otra parte de la historia falsa de ese hombre.

El ex hittokiri abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el balcón. Puso sus manos en el barandal y vio la salida del sol.

-Ella también solía ponerse en ese lugar durante horas y horas esperando tu llegada. Pero esas horas se convirtieron en días, en semana y en tres meses. Hasta que al fin apareciste.

-¿Te refieres a Kaoru?.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciste todo ese tiempo, Battousai?, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?. Pensé que tardarías a lo mucho un mes en dar con las pistas, teniendo a tu amigo el policía y a los ninjas de Kyoto. Mi intención era hacerte sufrir a ti, pero durante todo ese tiempo tú hiciste sufrir a Kaoru.

-Viví un infierno, Enishi. Creo que puedes tener una idea. Estuviste en Rakuninmura más tiempo que yo… Tiempo que al parecer aprovechaste mucho. –le dijo con suspicacia – Según Chizuru, no estabas nada incómodo con la compañía de Kaoru.

-Ve al grano, Battousai.

\- Chizuru cree que no la amas y que solo estás con ella porque tiene un parecido a Kaoru. Cree que te enamoraste de Kaoru mientras la mantuviste aquí cautiva. ¿Es cierto eso?.

-El único culpable de eso eres tú, por haberte demorado más de lo calculado.

-¡Por una vez en tu vida, sé sensato, Enishi! –le gritó -No es justo que hayas utilizado a Chizuru solo por su semejanza física. Ella se merece que la ames. Es una mujer con muchas cualidades. Asume tu responsabilidad, compórtate como hombre y cúmplele.

-Lo que sienta por Chizuru no es tu problema. Y ya ella tampoco es mi problema. Además, ¿viniste aquí por Chizuru o por Kaoru?.

-Tengo mucho que hablar contigo sobre lo que está pasando en Tokio. Es sobre un aprovechador que quiero desenmascarar, y además…

Yukishiro interrumpió a Kenshin, mientras se quitaba los anteojos oscuros y los ponía en la mesa aledaña.

-No caeré más en tus juegos psicológicos de hacerte el que no sabes nada, Battousai. He estado preparándome estas semanas para este duelo. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero al menos me llevo la satisfacción de haber sido el primero hombre en su vida. Si lo que quieres es saber si estoy arrepentido de haberla hecho mía, la respuesta es no. –dijo mirándolo fijamente con la tachi en su mano - No me arrepiento de haber tomado su virginidad, porque la amo.

Kenshin no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba el asunto, pero ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Acaso te refieres a Chizuru?. –preguntó extrañado - Es tu esposa. Solo debes volver a tu hogar. Ella también te ama. La forma en como conseguiste casarte con ella no es mi asunto.

Enishi frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso ese insolente lo tomaba por tonto?.

-¡No juegues conmigo, Battousai! ¡Sabes que no me refiero a Chizuru, sino a Kaoru!.

El tiempo se le detenía en ese preciso momento para Kenshin... No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía que ser un error, o simplemente quería humillarlo con mentiras. Kaoru, su Kaoru, ¿acaso… se acostó con Enishi?.

-¡No!, ¡No mientas! ¡Eso no es cierto! –le gritó sin asco –Me lo dices para herirme.

-Creí que por eso habías venido; para retarme por la deshonra que le hice a Kaoru cuando estuvo aquí. Me dijeron que ella estaba por casarse contigo, así que pensé que te lo había contado.

Kenshin pensó que la desdicha se le venía encima en ese instante. Fue como si mil dagas se le clavaran en el pecho, y mil jarrones de agua congelada cayeran sobre él. Sintió un deseo infernal de acabar con todo lo que tuviera a su paso, y quien primero estaba allí era él.

-¡No, no es cierto!

Apretó los dientes con rabia, cerró los puños para contener su ira, su respiración empezó a agitarse. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Pensó que se ahogaba. Simplemente no podía contenerse. ¿Cómo fueron capaz de eso?.

-La hice mía muchas veces. Y si tuviera que retroceder el tiempo, lo volveía a hacer.

-¡Te voy a matar!. –Kenshi desenfundó su espada.

-Te estoy esperando… ¡Ven! –dijo agarrando su Tachi.

Kenshin se le abalanzó encima, y Enishi no se dejó. El sonido del choque de la tachi y la sakabbattou volvía a escucharse por segunda vez en aquella isla.

Kenshin se sentía burlado y herido, y Enishi tenía una rabia reprimida porque la mujer que quería amaba al ex hittokiri. Si estaba atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor fue porque llegó muy tarde a la vida de la mujer que le había robado lo poco que le quedaba de su frío corazón.

Pelearon como dos leones. Como dos cometas que chocaban en el firmamento. Con una inmensa furia contenida, uno por la deshonra de la mujer amada, y el otro por el amor no correspondido. Era como si en el filo de ambas espadas se conjugaran el amor y el odio en una sola chispa.

La terraza se le quedó chica a la pelea, destruyeron casi todo el interior de la casa, rompieron muebles, trastos, cuadros, vitrinas, mesas, todo era un caos. Finalmente llegaron a la las afueras de la casa, cerca de donde empezaba el bosque.

Los primeros rayos del sol toparon los rostros de los enfurecidos hombres que llevaban ya casi una hora en esa lucha visceral. Exhaustos, respiraban como bestias embrutecidas. La Sakabatto finalmente había roto en dos partes la tachi de Enishi, pero en el forcejeo salió disparada de las manos de Kenshin, unos tres metros lejos de él. Ambos quedaron desarmados.

Aún así no importaba. Se hicieron con lo primero que encontraron para seguirse hiriendo, pero en eso, una voz se apoderó del silencio para volverlos a su realidad.

-¡ALTO! –Los dos hombres cansados escucharon el grito provenientes de lo profundo del bosque –¡Ya basta!.

-¡Saitou! –dijo Kenshin aún jadeante.

-Mientras ustedes dos pelean un coño que ya no les pertenece, existe otro hombre que se quedará con ese premio. ¡No son más que un par de imbéciles!.

El policía conocido como Goro Fujita le había seguido el rastro a Kenshin y finalmente llegaba al lugar junto con Cho. Luego de haber reunido algunas pesquisas por su cuenta.

-Lárgate, Saitou –le gritó Enishi–Este no es tu asunto.

-Señor Himura, el tipo ese es más hábil de lo que todos creen –dijo Cho.

Kenshin aún se mantenía callado, con un rostro fúrico que daba miedo.

-¿De qué hombre estás hablando? –le preguntó Enishi al policía mientras se secaba la sangre que corría por su boca - ¿Acaso no es Battousai el prometido de Kaoru?. Escuché a los hombres que trabajan conmigo decir que ella se había comprometido.

-En realidad Kaoru está comprometida, ¡pero no conmigo! –le gritó con odio a su cuñado.

-!Qué cosa! -Enishi se levantó de un respingo como alma que llevaba el diablo. No podía creer que había otro hombre en la vida de Kaoru que no fuera Battousai.

-Lo que Battousai quiere decirte, Yukishiro, es que ella está comprometida con un inglés que se hace llamar Thomas Raymond. Un impostor que le ve al gobierno la cara de idiota, porque al verdadero Raymond lo encontramos hace poco al norte de Ota, metido en una cárcel por error. Allí le llamaban Amuro.

Enishi quedó pálido como un fantasma.

Kenshin, aún molesto le explicó que por eso había ido a la isla, pero nunca imaginó encontrarse con aquella noticia tan terrible para él. Una verdad que quizás hubiera preferido no escuchar.

-Amuro –dijo Enishi poniéndose de pie – Maldito cobarde desgraciado. ¿Cómo es que fue a parar al dojo Kamiya. ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso para vengarse?.

-Enishi, ¡Te exijo que me digas qué es lo que está pasando! –le grito Kenshin –¿Quien diablos es Amuro?.

Saitou tomó la palabra antes que el peli blanco contestara.

-Si el verdadero conde Thomas Raymond es el secuestrado que apareció en la cárcel de Ota, entonces el tal Amuro debe ser el verdadero nombre del tipo que se va a casar con la Señorita Kaoru –Saitou prendió un cigarro –Pero dime, Yukshiro, ¿de donde conoces al tal Amuro?.

Kenshin notó cómo Enishi se iba descomponiendo. Su rostro estaba tan pálido y desencajado que pensó que iba a caerse allí mismo. Le costó un poco caminar. Realmente estaba impactado. Luego de eso, el peliblanco pasó del desasociego a la ira en menos de diez segundos. Se dirigió a un árbol cercano y lo partió en dos a punta de puñetes y patadas.

-¡Miserable! –gritaba Enishi sin dejar de golpear el árbol.

Los otros tres hombres no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Enishi cayó al suelo agitadamente. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Era como si estuviera tratando de calmarse a sí mismo luego de esa violencia que había aflorado en él.

-Responde, Enishi –le dijo Kenshin aún con molestia –¡Quién es Amuro!.

-Amuro es…

-¡Quien!

-Ese es el nombre de… mi hermano.

El día aún no acababa y Kenshin se estaba llevando más sorpresas de las que habría querido soportar. A Saitou se le fue el cigarrillo al piso, y Cho simplemente no podía cerrar la boca por el asombro.

-Claro, tu hermano. Supe por unos vecinos tuyos en Shinagawa que encontraste a tu hermanito metido en tu cama con tu mujer, la millonaria Raikoji… –le dijo Saitou sin importarle un bledo que los demás escucharan- Pero jamás pensé que fuera el mismo que ahora quiere casarse con la señorita Kamiya haciéndose pasar por el conde inglés. Vaya que estamos hablando de un tipo muy audaz. No cualquiera se mete con la mujer de Battousai y menos con la de su propio hermano ex mafioso.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó el peliblanco –¡No sabes nada de este asunto! Te juro que si pretendes festinar con esto, te voy a matar con mis propias manos.

-Está bien, me callaré –respondió el policía despreocupado prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

-¿Hermano?... -Kenshin aún no lo asimilaba. Como era posible que él jamás se hubiera enterado de eso. Tomoe nunca le dijo nada. Siempre pensó que Enishi era el último de su linaje –Pues ahora que sé que Raymond es un impostor, sea tu hermano o no, acabaré con él. Pero antes terminaré contigo. Esto de ninguna manera va a hacer que se me olvide lo que le hiciste a Kaoru.

-Debes calmarte Battousai, o tu difunta esposa te maldecirá desde el más allá… –le dijo Saitou -…Si queremos que todo esto se solucione, y que el gobierno no salga igual de burlado o más que tu mujercita y que la esposa de Yukishiro, será mejor que pongas de tu parte. Límpiate esas lágrimas de rabia. Date un baño y hablemos. Ese falso Tom Raymond, o Amuro, o como se llame, es más peligroso de lo que crees, e intuyo que ha conspirado con funcionarios corruptos del gobierno... Mientras buscaré una botella de sake. Supongo que Yukishiro tendrá algo bueno en esa casa tan enorme. Todos necesitamos tomar algo fuerte.

.

.

.

.

Caía la tarde en la isla. Los rayos de sol iban tornándose en colores diversos con tonalidades tan hermosas que a primera vista hacían que los problemas fueran inexistentes para quienes miraban aquel paisaje de ensueño, el ocaso del sol.

Cho, provisto del botiquín que Enishi tenía en la mansión, había terminado de desinfectarle un par de heridas que Kenshin tenía en la espalda. El pelirrojo previamente se había dado un baño interminable, por primera vez en una ducha estilo europea, propia de la arquitectura de esa mansión. Era de esas que se halaba una manigueta y el agua caía desde arriba como lluvia.

Allí pensó en todo lo sucedido. Quería ahora más que nunca hablar con Kaoru y pedirle una explicación. ¿Pero qué derecho tenía él sobre ella después de todo?. Le molestaban tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar. Si Saitou no hubiese llegado quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. Por suerte, pudo calmarse y tomar las cosas con menos violencia. Que fatalidad del destino hubiera sido no cumplirle a Tomoe su promesa.

Le agradeció a Cho su gentileza por ayudarle con los cortes que la tachi de Enishi había dejado en su cuerpo.

El cabeza de escoba terminó dicha disposición de Saitou, y procedió a ayudar a Enishi, quien terminaba de vendarse las heridas del brazo luego de haber terminado de ducharse. Pero este, de forma grosera, negó todo tipo de auxilio, diciendo que él no necesitaba ayuda de ineptos. Entonces Cho decidió ponerse a recoger parte del desorden de la casa, mientras Saitou les colocaba sobre la mesa una botella de sake y dos vasos de porcelana.

Ya casi era de noche.

-Ustedes dos necesitan hablar primero sus asuntos íntimos como cuñados que son. Pero háganlo sin violencia. Si no quieren tomar mi consejo, púdranse y váyanse al infierno… –dijo retirándose del área, desde donde la brisa marina inundaba la estancia con un sabor salado –Cho yo haremos algo de comida. Después de cenar hablaremos con ustedes, si es que no se han matado.

El pelirrojo aún sentía una mezcolanza de sentimientos agolpados en su pecho: ira, traición, decepción, desolación, tristeza y angustia. ¿Acaso Kaoru nunca lo había amado en realidad?. Pero no solo era eso, si no también todo lo que rodeaba al tal Tom Raymond o Amuro, o como diablos se llamase. ¿Por qué Tomoe nunca le habló de otro hermano?. No entendía nada de ese asunto.

Luego de meditar un rato, Enishi tomó la palabra.

-Si lo que te está matando por dentro es la duda sobre los sentimientos de Kaoru, tengo tu respuesta: Kaoru solo te ama a ti, Battousai… –dijo con tristeza- Ella te esperó muchas semanas con la esperanza de que no la olvidaras. Solo hablaba de ti, soñaba contigo, suspiraba por ti. Pero como la luna llena no es para siempre, su brillo fue menguando al pensar que la habías olvidado.

Le costaba hablar, pero debía hacerlo. Total, no tenía nada que perder.

-Ella soporto mis insultos, mis ataques físicos, mi locura, mi brutalidad de los primeros días, cuándo para mí no era más que una basura, el reemplazo de mi hermana. Pero ella pudo comprenderme como nadie, pudo calmar mi tormento y finalmente también mis ansias. Yo hacía tanto tiempo no había estado con una mujer, y ella estaba allí tan hermosa, tan joven, tan dulce y fuerte a la vez, y tan desolada por tu ausencia.

-Al principio le dije que si venías yo la mataría frente a tí, pero eso no le importó con tal de saber que tú te interesabas en ella y que ocupaba un lugar en tu corazón al igual que lo había ocupado mi hermana. Kaoru prefería la muerte a estar sin ti.

Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Jamás pensó que Kaoru pensara de esa forma en la que solo puede pensar una mujer cuando ama demasiado a un hombre.

-Yo sentí rabia, sentí celos, porque nunca ninguna mujer me había amado de esa forma. Tan intensamente. Y por primera vez desee ser tú. Sentí que no la merecías. Sentí que no era justo que la vida te diera en bandeja de plata a una mujer como ella. Tú, un maldito asesino del Bakumatsu eras bendecido con el amor de un ser tan noble y tan puro. Me costaba aceptarlo.

Kenshin bajó la cabeza. Por primera vez sentía que Enishi tenía razón. Él no merecía ni siquiera las lágrimas de Kaoru.

-Sé que tampoco yo la merecía. Pero en esos tiempos solo entendía mis propias razones. Decidí que no la mataría a ella, solo a ti. No únicamente por Tomoe, sino porque detestaba tu maldita suerte –dijo sin tapujos -Una noche, la encontré a punto de cortarse las venas con un cuchillo porque pensaba que no la amabas. Yo corrí a quitarle aquello. La abracé, y entonces supe que estaba perdido. Supe que la quería para mí.

-Te aprovechaste de ella, Enishi –le dijo conteniendo su rabia –No fue justo.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no quise aprovecharme de las circunstancias, de su vulnerabilidad, de su dolor; pero lo cierto es que yo la deseaba y quería hacerla feliz, demostrarle todo lo que yo le podía dar. Las primeras veces fue llevado por el deseo, pero luego fue por el amor.

-No me importa lo que tú haya sentido. La irrespetaste. –Le dijo Kenshin contendiendo su rabia y secando sus lágrimas –Eso no se le hace a una mujer que sufre un desamor. ¡Sabías que ella me amaba a mí!.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! –le gritó -Mientras el tiempo avanza tú vives la vida pensando en otros, no en ti, ni en la mujer que tienes. ¡No la mereces!.

-No tienes idea de mis sentimientos.

Kenshin cerró los ojos por unos segundo poniendo en orden sus ideas. Enishi ponía sal en su herida. Pero lo cierto es que no estaba del todo equivocado. Muchas veces pensaba en los demás antes que en su propia felicidad, y Kaoru había sido víctima de su exceso de solidaridad para con gente que nisiquiera conocía.

Ambos se tomaron unos sorbos de sale y volvieron a la plática.

-Le pedí que se quedara conmigo, que fuera mi mujer. Al principio ella se negó. Luego me dijo que aceptaría solo si yo desistía de matarte. Ella siempre pensó en tu bienestar, trató de hacer que sus caricias y besos me convencieran de olvidarme de mi venganza, su cuerpo fue lo que en ocasiones contuvo mi locura. Hasta que finalmente me puso a escoger entre ella y mi jinchuu, sin embargo mi odio fue más grande… y ahora me arrepiento de eso.

-Eso no hará que el pasado cambie.

-¿Qué más da?, ella nunca me amó, y yo la deshonré. Somos humanos. Yo fui quien fallé, es cierto. Ella solo tenía 17 años y estaba profundamente sola. Así que no voy a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia, Battousai, que humilles a Kaoru, o que pienses que es una cualquiera, porque no lo es. Ella merece un hombre que la ame de verdad. Y ese no es Amuro.

Kenshin, con el rostro duro y serio tomó otro sorbo de sake.

-Un himen no es lo que me va a separar de la mujer que amo... Si luché por la era Meijí fue para que las viejas practicas del shogunato terminaran. Esa intención egoísta de clasificar a la gente y de poner a la mujer por debajo del hombre como si fueran seres humanos que no merecen nada. Los hombres de este país deben desprenderse de muchos prejuicios y tabúes del pasado. Las mujeres también tienen sentimientos, también tienen deseos y necesidades. No es justo que siempre ellas deban aguantarar, entender, aceptar y perdonar nuestros errores, y nosotros los hombres no tengamos la capacidad para entenderlas a ellas. –Respondió decidido –Tú deberías considerar tu posición sobre Chizuru. Con defectos y virtudes, esa es la mujer que te ama a ti.

-No es ni remotamente lo mismo… –Enishi se levantó dando un manotazo a la mesa –Ella me traicionó con otro hombre siendo mi esposa.

-Ella lo ha dado todo por ti. Su abuelo perdió su casa para liberarte tan solo porque ella quería estar contigo. Chizuru solo piensa en tu bien; rescató a tu padre de Rakunimura y lo llevó a vivir con ella para cuidarlo. Si se acostó con Amuro fue porque sentía que eras tú. Influyeron muchas cosas. Tu ausencia y su parecido físico.

-Entonces comprenderás que precisamente el agravante es que se trata de mi hermano. ¡No tuvieron pudor!.

-¡Tú también eres mi hermano y eso no te detuvo para seducir a la mujer que amo!.

Enishi, con la respiración agitada miró hacia otro lado. Kenshin estaba en lo correcto. En Japón, ser cuñados es el equivalente a ser familia, a ser hermanos, incluso si el cónyuge moría, los cuñados seguían siendo familia hasta que la persona que quedaba viuda volviera a casarse.

-¿Por qué Tomoe nunca me dijo nada de ese hermano?, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?, ¿O acaso es hijo de otra madre?.

-No… –dijo Enishi sentándose nuevamente –Yo me enteré por mi padre cuando aún estaba en Rakuninmura. Él enfermó. Deliraba. Era el peso de su conciencia.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo?.

-Madre siempre había sido una mujer sana. Pero el día del parto ocurrió una fatalidad. Murió no porque tuvo un hijo, sino porque tuvo dos.

-¡Gemelos! –dijo Saitou llegando al lugar con Cho, luego de haber cenado.

Kenshin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Enishi asintió.

-No somos idénticos, pero sí tenemos bastante parecido.

-¿Cómo sucedió todo eso?.

-Toda la vida pensé que yo había sido el causante de la muerte de madre. Tomoe solo evadía el tema o simplemente no hablaba. Pero yo fui el primero en nacer. –Enishi empezó a recordar lo que su padre le había contado -Fue un 16 de junio en la noche. Madre aún vivía luego de que nací porque fue en la mañana del 17 de junio cuando nació mi hermano. Entonces algo salió mal, y al nacer él, ella se desangró y murió. Mi padre se volvió loco de dolor. Enterró a mi madre y casi no quería quedarse en casa escuchando nuestro llanto.

-Tomoe, con casi 9 años no podía atendernos a los dos. Era tan solo una niña. Una pobre niña sola, con dos niños que atender, dos bocas que alimentar. Padre llegó un día entre la locura, la tristeza y el alcohol. Tomoe estaba contenta, le había puesto nombre a los bebés: Enishi y Amuro. Pero padre solo pensaba en que uno de nosotros era la causa de la muerte de su esposa. Le preguntó quién había sido el último en nacer. Ella lo señaló. Luego le dijo antes de salir que en dos días si ese niño seguía allí, él lo iba a matar. Tomoe estaba destrozada. Llevó al bebé donde su vecina que trabajaba en un orfelinato en Ota y lo dejó con ella. Prefirió eso antes que la muerte de su hermano. Luego jamás volvió a mencionarlo. Padre no quería que lo mencionaran más. Hasta que un día se arrepintió por lo que había hecho.

Cuando Enishi supo la verdad ya no tenía fuerzas para odiar a su padre quien lo había rescatado de aquel lugar infernal. Pensó en que ese niño ahora era un hombre igual que él.

-Me dediqué a buscarlo y gracias al señor Raikoji di con su paradero.

Supo que había crecido en el orfanato de Ota pero luego lo trasladaron a otro orfanato en Sendai. Amuro siempre andaba metido en problemas. Lo corrieron a los 10 años, se escapó y viajó a Pekín. Fue adoptado por unos ingleses quienes después lo usaron para robar en bancos. Luego, cuando el Bakumatsu llegó a su fin, regresó. Se vieron por primera vez en la mansión, Enishi le presenté a Chizuru y a su abuelo. Le dije que pronto se casaría, que estarían viviendo en la casa que era de sus padres y que era bienvenido si deseaba.

Enishi hizo un alto y respiró cansado. Estaba harto de que hubiesen pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Una noche que regresé de la isla encontré a Chizuru llorando. La historia de la traición no es como la gente dice. Ella me confesó lo que había pasado mucho tiempo despues. La rabia me consumió. Lo busque por muchos lugares de Tokio con mi Tachi pero por suerte no lo encontré. Tampoco creí en el arrepentimiento de Chizuru. Le dije que no quería saber nada de ella. Preferí regresarme a la isla y quedarme, para evitar cometer una locura.

-Pues tu hermano estuvo extorsionando a tu esposa todo este tiempo –dijo Saitou- Según averiguaciones de Cho y por la carta que me entregó Battousai, ese infeliz le sacaba dinero para sus lujos a cambio de no decirte a ti que ellos se habían acostado. El dinero que él decía tener en realidad era dinero de la familia Raikoji, de la cuenta de Chizuru. Ella tenía miedo que ocurriera una desgracia.

-Ella ha pasado un infierno, Enishi. Debes perdonarla.

-¡Se revolcaron en mi cama! –gritó.

-Eso fue un error, Enishi. Ella me lo confesó llorando. Estaba deprimida porque tú la dejabas sola durante mucho tiempo. Él se aprovechó de eso–le dijo Kenshin con suma seriedad –Si ella te lo confesó después de todo ese tiempo fue porque ya no podía darle más dinero a tu hermano para que se callara. Ella está casi en la quiebra por los malos manejos de los últimos asesores que tuvo su abuelo, la corrupción del gobierno, y la extorsión de Amuro.

Enishi se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Kenshin prosiguió sus alegatos.

-Kaoru y Chizuru son dos mujeres víctimas de las circunstancias y solo tienen la mitad de la culpa. La otra mitad es tuya y mía... –Le dijo- También me siento ofendido y molesto, pero el orgullo no sirve de nada ni regresa el pasado. Quizás fue el destino, la soledad, la ausencia. Tantas cosas.

-Mi caso es distinto al tuyo, Battousai. No creo amar a Chizuru, al menos no como ella desea que la ame.

-No soy idiota. Sé que aún sientes algo por Kaoru, y quizás nunca dejes de hacerlo, pero es importante darte una oportunidad con alguien que te ame de verdad. Yo estoy ahora a punto de perderla, y debo confesar que tengo miedo de que ella haya perdido el interés en mí a manos de un impostor como Amuro.

Saitou se acercó a la mesa, tomó la botella de sake y se sirvió.

-El tal Amuro es un sinvergüenza. Todo le ha salido bien hasta ahora. Esto parece una obra dramática digna de un kabuki –añadió con cinismo –Dime algo Yukishiro, ¿Tu hermano lleva tu apellido?.

-Sí –contesto con pesar – Él nunca tuvo un apellido por ser un huérfano. Simplemente se quedó con el nombre que mi hermana le dijo a la vecina de mi madre y que ella apuntó en el orfanato. Pero cuando nos reencontramos, le pedí al señor Raikoji que me ayudara a devolverle el apellido Yukishiro.

-Imagino que ayudarás a Battousai a detener al gemelo diabólico. -añadió el policía- Es lo menos que pudieras hacer para vengar la traición de tu hermanito, el adulterio de tu mujer, y de paso resarcir el desfloramiento de la señorita Kamiya. ¿A menos que desees que ella sea tu cuñada?, la boda es en dos días.

-¿Tan pronto? –se alarmó el peliblanco, quien aún no acababa de entender como era que Amuro había dado con Kaoru.

-El próximo barco disponible parte mañana a las seis en punto. –Añadió Cho.

Enishi no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativo sin mover un solo dedo. Hasta que finalmente se sirvió otro trago de sake y lo tomó de un solo tiro. Kenshin se levantó y le pasó de largo a su cuñado, no sin antes dejarle saber algo.

-Partiré mañana temprano con o sin ti. Si no me quieres ayudar a desenmascarar a ese hombre, no te rogaré. Si no quieres perdonar a tu esposa, tampoco te insistiré. Total, siempre has hecho lo que se te da la gana conforme a tus propios intereses sin importarte en lo más mínimo lo que suceda con los sentimientos de los demás. Si los hieres o no, si los dañas o no, si los humillas o no. Te enfureces cuando alguien toma algo que crees que te pertenece, pero no te importa quitarle lo más preciado a los demás. Esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo, Enishi.

.

Durante esa noche esa noche fue poco el sueño que Kenshin pudo conciliar. Se levantó varias veces y meditó sobre todo lo que había pasado con Kaoru. Ahora entendía muchas cosas del actuar de ella a su regreso de la isla la vez del Jinchuu. Su alegría había mermado un poco, a veces la nota un poco distante, lejana y hasta triste. Como si le estuviera ocultando algo. Y en ocasiones incluso si hacía memoria, también la recordó tratando de hablarle con angustia, o de decirle alguna cosa que parecía no querer salirle de los labios.

¿Por qué Kaoru no tuvo ni el valor, ni la confianza para decirle la verdad?. Quizás tenía miedo de su reacción. Quizás pensó que él la alejaría. Pero lo cierto era que ni él mismo sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado si se hubiese enterado de otra forma. Solo entendía que durante todo ese tiempo ella había sufrido en silencio.

-Debía sentir vergüenza de sí misma. –Pensó Kenshin – Ella vivió un calvario por ocultarme la verdad de su condición.

Estaba herido, no lo podía negar. A Kenshin le desgarraba el alma profundamente imaginarse a Kaoru teniendo sexo con Enishi. Aquello era una imagen mental que no quería en su cabeza. Pero más le dolía imaginársela casada con el otro Yukishiro.

¿Cómo es que tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo?.

Su vida era un caos. Aquello no podía ser coincidencia. Hasta llegó a pensar que todo se trataba de un plan de los gemelos Yukishiro para vengarse de él quitándole a la mujer que amaba. Claro, no lo mataban con la espada. Lo mataban por medio de quitarle a su amor de la forma más cruel posible después de la muerte.

Pero luego desechó la idea. Enishi no era tan buen actor como para fingir rabia o dolor. Bajo esa aparente y fría calma, su cuñado era impulsivo, pasional, desenfrenado. Realmente vio la ira reflejada en sus ojos cuando le contó la traición de Chizuru. Y también en ellos vio la angustia cuando se enteró del compromiso de Kaoru con su propio hermano.

Amuro Yukishiro podía ser un gran actor, así como lo fue un día Tomoe… Pero Enishi no lo era.

¿Cómo fue que aquel hombre sin escrúpulos había llegado hasta Kaoru?, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué se había hecho pasar por otro?. ¿Cómo se fue a interesar precisamente en ella?. ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía su propia venganza personal contra Kenshin por lo de Tomoe?, ¿O quizás había algo más?.

Tantas cosas rondaban por su cabeza, que no pudo más que sentarse en el piso junto a su espada y esperar a que amaneciera.

.

.

.

Kaoru debería estar alegre, pero no lo estaba. Había pasado varias semanas desde que se había anunciado su compromiso y matrimonio con Tom Raymond, pero Kenshin ni siquiera se había aparecido por el dojo.

Tirada sobre el tatami de su cuarto soñaba con que Kenshin le importara un bledo su virginidad perdida, que llegara a impedir su compromiso, a suplicarle que no se casara, a rogarle que desistiera. Entonces ella dejaría todo y se arrojaría a sus brazos como siempre habría querido hacerlo. No obstante, parecía como si el pelirojo no le hubiera importando en lo más mínimo su destino.

Llegó casi anocheciendo al dojo. Había estado midiéndose su traje de novia donde un sastre en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba cansada, más anímicamente que de físico, pero al quitarse las getas y entrar, vio una escena perturbadora. Su prometido rodeado de al menos unas ocho mujeres semi desnudas. Ellas reían y tenían puestas unas yukatas hasta la cintura, su parte superior estaba expuesta y sus senos eran cubiertos por una extraña tela de encajes.

Las mujeres revoloteaban alrededor del hombre, pero dejaron de reírse en cuanto vieron a la kendoka furiosa frente a ellas.

-¡Me puedes explicar qué significa esto!.

El hombre pareció no darle importancia. Se acercó a Kaoru y la abrazó.

-Mi hermosa prometida. Deseo que veas un encargo que recién me llegó de París: El brasiere. Un novedoso invento que evitará que las damas pierdan su tiempo pasando esos ordinarios vendajes sobre sus vaporosos pechos.

Tom tomó dos sandías cercanas, las puso sobre su varonil pectoral y hacía muecas jocosas como si aquellas frutas fueran sus senos. Las mujeres empezaron a reír aparatosamente, algunas casadas y otras solteras. Unas jóvenes, y otras entrando a los treinta. Fascinadas con aquella prenda europea que el conde les traía, o mejor dicho, vendía, a escondidas del gobierno. Tom se acercó a otras de sus cajetas y empezó a sacar corsé, enaguas, pantis, mallas para las piernas y otros enseres. Les dijo que eran para un baile francés llamado can-can.

Tom se sentó frento al piano y empezó a tocar la melodía de ese baile llamado can-can. Las mujeres, entusiasmadas, comenzaron a bailar.

Kaoru pudo verlas, parecían locas frenéticas. Unas que tenían puesto traje occidental se agarraban los pliegues y levantaban las piernas de forma vulgar, hasta se le podían ver los pantis. Otras se recogían las yukatas, se la levantaban hasta los muslos y saltaban como conejas, todas al ritmo de los acordes del piano. Fue lo más vergonsozo y ridículo que Kaoru había visto en su vida.

A ella ya le habían comentado algo de que había varios hombres furiosos con la conducta "liberal" de su futuro esposo, pero no sabía de qué se trataba hasta ese día. Lo cierto era que Tom era la envidia de muchos en el pueblo; las mujeres suspiraban por él, lo perseguían aun conociendo que era su prometido, le mandaban cartas las cuales él leía frente a Kaoru burlándose de los sentimientos de las desconocidas y hasta le enviaban regalos que el inglés botaba en la basura por considerarlos baratijas ridículas.

En una ocasión Megumi le advirtió que su prometido era un mujeriego y que le daba la impresión que le había coqueteado a ella abiertamente la última vez que se vieron en el dojo, pero Kaoru no quiso escucharla. No luego de considerar que la doctora era parte fundamental de su alejamiento con Kenshin.

Kaoru escuchó pasos a través del corredor, mientras Tom seguía sacando trapos y ayudando descaradamente a las mujeres a colocarse el brasiere, y a otras incluso los pantis. Ella caminó a través del pasillo, abrió el shoji del cuarto donde se quedaba Tom y encontró a una chiquilla que presurosa se ponía su yukata.

La Kendoka pudo darse cuenta que su prometido se había revolcado con Kazahaya Maekawa, la hija del sensei Maekawa.

-¡Kazahaya! ¡Pero qué has hecho!

-Kaoru yo… Lo siento.

-¡Vete! ¡Sal de aquí!

La chica salió corriendo.

Tom, en medio de aquellas mujeres miraba todo como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Tenía algún tiempo bebiendo sake. Empezó a reírse aparatosamente al ver como esa ridícula chiquilla corría despavorida huyéndole a su futura mujer.

-¡Todas, ustedes largo de aquí! –gritó Kaoru con la shinai en sus manos -¡LARGO!

Las mujeres huyeron de aquel lugar, atemorizadas de la kendoka.

Ya a solas, Kaoru se acercó a Tom y le puso la punta de la shinai en la nariz. Ella estaba muy enojada.

-¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con la hija del sensei Maekawa?. Solo tiene quince años.

Tom apartó la shinai de su cara.

-La chiquilla no me dejaba en paz. Se la pasaba detrás de mí, insinuándose todo el tiempo. Al menos ya la complací.

-¡Eres un descarado!

-¡Ay por favor, Kaoru no exageres! Las mujeres se casan desde los trece años en su mayoría.Y si restamos, solo tiene dos años menos que tú cuando te cogiste con otro sin estar casada.

-¡Por qué siempre te empeñas en recordármelo! –Kaoru le gritó –Además, la que deshonraste ella es hija del sensei Maekawa, el hombre que te abrió las puertas de su dojo!.

-Me gustó más que su hijita me abriera las piernas en el tatami –respondió con desvergüenza- Aunque después de todo es mala en el sexo. Era primeriza. Casi ni lo disfruté.

Eso fue la tapa del cinismo para Kaoru quien hastiada, levantó su shinai y le dio un porrazo a Tom. Pero este tenía buenos reflejos y pudo detenerla con su mano derecha luego con la izquierda hizo que Kaoru quedara pegada de su rostro.

-Te dije un día que las espadas de maderas son inútiles. No sirven para nada. Pero sabes qué, me encanta como eres. Así de intensa y apasionada. –Él la desarmó y ahora la agarraba con las dos manos –Si me he acostado con otras es porque tú no me das lo que quiero. No voy a esperar al matrimonio.

El hombre la cargó y la llevó casi a rastras hacia el cuarto. Luego la tumbó en el tatami y se puso sobre ella. La besaba desesperadamente. Kaoru podía sentir su aliento a sake. Él estaba ebrio y fuera de control.

-¡Suéltame infeliz!.

-Me molesta que no quieras hacerlo conmigo, pero en cambio te entregaste a Enishi a la primera.

Kaoru, sorprendida, alzó su rodilla y le metió un golpe bajo al tipo, quien quedó tendido de dolor en el tatami, agarrándose los genitales. Ella se levantó agitada, con los vendajes desgarrados.

Él pese al dolor, se reía de aquello como si hubiera sido una gracia lo que para Kaoru había considerado a claras luces un atentado a su integridad.

-Yo jamás te mencioné que aquel hombre se llamaba Enishi. ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

El inglés se levantó aún adolorido. Y se acercó a ella.

-Así que te gusta jugar salvaje. Eso me excita aún más.

-¡Te hice una pregunta!.

-Pues no te la voy a contestar… –respondió con una sonrisa que le crispó los vellos a Kaoru -…Si así como te enfadas, cojes, nuestra noche de bodas será épica.

-No me pienso casar contigo. ¡No después de todo lo que has hecho! –le gritó furiosa.

El hombre se volteó con brusquedad, y la agarró por el brazo.

-Te diré algo, te casarás conmigo porque me da la gana. Y porque quiero este dojo. Sino gritaré a los cuatro vientos que te acostaste no una, ni dos, sino muchas veces con el mafioso Enishi Yukishiro, un delincuente y asesino que estuvo prófugo de la justicia, el cuñado de Battousai, otro asesino con quien has vivido aquí sola, todo este tiempo, insinuándotele. Pero eso no es todo, también diré que me sedujiste. Kenshin jamás te perdonará, y la gente empezará a verte como una mujerzuela y tu dojo quedará destruido por tu mala reputación. Todo el esfuerzo de tu padre arruinado por lo puta que eres. Así son todas las mujeres, unas rameras como tú.

Tom soltó a Kaoru y se alejó de allí. Salió de la casa y no volvió en toda la noche.

Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era como una pesadilla. Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Lloró mucho esa noche. El honor lo era todo para su familia, para la sociedad. La pérdida del honor significaba el aislamiento y el repudio de Todos.

Ella no tenía salida. Se sentía inmunda por culpa de ese maldito inglés que había llegado a su vida. Hasta pensó en tomar un cuchillo y cortarse las venas. Fue a la cocina y agarró un filo con que usualmente cocinaba. Pero a última hora lo soltó cuando sintió un amarre que le impedía ejecutar aquello.

-¡Qué haces Kaoru!.

Sanosuke había llegado desde su pueblo. Había escuchado que ella se casaba, pero ahora no entendía nada. Quedó petrificado al encontrarla en ese estado. Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si se tratara de su hermano de sangre. Lo había extrañado tanto, y su presencia le recordaba a Kenshin.

-Me vas a explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, Jo Chan.

Le miró con angustia, con ganas de gritar todo. Pero ella no podía hablar más de lo que hubiera deseado. Hubiera querido regresar el tiempo. Pero el tiempo era lo único en la vida que no regresaba.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué te sucede, Amuro?.

Ser Norbert lo vio llegar a su cuarto en el Akabeko. Se notaba que había estado bebiendo. También lo notaba furioso y hastiado.

-¡Esa maldita mujer me tiene harto! –gritó tirando todo al piso –No entiendo como el idiota de Enishi pudo enamorarse de ella. Y tampoco sé cómo la soportó tanto tiempo en esa isla sin matarla. Ella es inaguantable, gritona y poco manejable. Es como una potra salvaje que necesita ser domesticada. Necesita disciplina, modales y un hombre que la ponga en su lugar. Pero ya verá cuando sea mi mujer.

Ser Norbert le dio una cachetada que hizo que el joven se ladeara un poco.

-¡No vayas a estropear nuestro plan de nuevo, Amuro!. La última vez lo arruinaste todo por cogerte a la mujer de tu hermano. Hubiéramos podido seguir robando del dinero del viejo Raikoji y también quitarle la isla a Enishi. Pero tú solo pensabas en acostarte con su esposa. Estoy harto de tus líos de faldas. Siempre lo hechas a perder todo por las mujeres. Esta vez vas a hacer lo que yo te digo. ¡Me entendiste!.

-Sí, sensei. –dijo con rabia reprimida.

-Estamos muy cerca de tener ese dojo. Así que debes tratarla bien y no cometer una estupidez hasta que tengamos el dinero. Recuerda que de paso también obtendremos la venganza. No pierdas el rumbo muchacho, o corremos el riesgo de quedar sin un centavo.

-No lo haré.

Amuro no se podía dar el lujo de dejar de actuar, y ahora menos que antes, cuando los Raikoji estaban en banca rota y la esposa de su hermano era solo heredera de deudas. Simplemente faltaban dos días. Dos días para casarse. Dos días para ser dueño de ese dojo y obtener lo que necesitaba.

Ser Norbert prefirió volver a su cama. Estaba cansado de liderar con aquel necio.

El gemelo miró a la distancia. El cielo no pudo contenerse ante los negros chubascos que tapaban las estrellas. No recordaba un cielo tan negro. La ventolina hizo que las hojas de los árboles volaran luego de mecer las ramas.

Las primeras gotas sonaron en el techo como una sinfonía arrolladora cuya intensidad subía con los minutos.

Llovía en Tokio para esa hora y la lluvia venía con furia. No volvería esa noche al dojo. No después de su pelea con Kaoru.

Amuro prefirió hacerse en una esquina y recostarse mientras veía el agua correr por los barandales. Sonrió solo de pensar en lo mucho que les dolería verlo casado con la mujer que amaban. Eso le producía una alegría nunca antes experimentada.

.

.

-¡La maldita tormenta no se acaba!-gritó Kenshin frustrado.

Llovía sin parar en la isla desde la madrugada.

Lo que parecía una lluvia rutinaria se había convertido en una se preguntaba si en Tokio estaban teniendo el mismo tipo de clima. La boda se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente y eso lo estaba matando.

Los capitanes de los barcos no habían regresado al pequeño puerto de la isla. Si en un par de horas no llegaban, no podría detener la boda.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! –gritó Kenshin desesperado –Debo hallar la manera de regresar.

Kenshin agarró un pequeño morral que tenía y se lo ató a la cintura. Había visto una pequeña embarcación amarrada al muelle. Si no eran otros, sería él mismo, pero tenía que llegar a Tokio a como diera lugar.

Cho lo miraba con extrañeza, Saitou permanecía tranquilo, de pie, fumando un cigarro mientras veía la tormenta a través del ventanal. Enishi por su parte no había ni siquiera bajado de su cuarto.

-¡Qué cree que va a hacer, señor Himura! –preguntó Cho

-Tomaré la embarcación de Enishi y yo mismo la manejaré.

-¡Acaso se ha vuelto loco! Morirá antes de llegar a los primeros quinientos metros.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo! –le gritó Kenshin

Saitou se volteó y aspiró de su cigarrillo.

-Estoy por creerle a tu engreído maestro cuando dice que eres lo más estúpido que ha tenido como pupilo. -añadió- No puedes enfrentarte a una tormenta.

\- ¡Ustedes no entienden nada! –les dijo abriendo la puerta principal –Queda poco tiempo. Ese hombre se saldrá con la suya.

El viento frío e imponente trajo ráfagas que se colaron por el pasillo de la entrada de la casa, mojando a Kenshin inmediatamente.

-¡Basta Battousai! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta ahora! –Enishi bajaba las escaleras con lentitud, pero con paso firme. Al llegar al final, se dirigió a él- …Entiende que Saitou y el tuerto que parece una escoba tienen la razón. Jamás podrás navegar la embarcación con este tipo de tormenta.

A Cho no le caía en gracia nada de lo que decía Enishi sobre él. Es más, ese tipo le caía tan mal. Era arrogante y altivo. Después le reclamaría su ofensa. En ese momento solo se enfocó en Himura y su desesperación. Lo vio respirar hondo y cerrar la puerta.

-He decidido que te acompañaré a Tokio, Battousai. Pero hay que esperar a que se vaya la tormenta. Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará en el momento en que debe suceder. No antes.

.

.

El día de la boda había llegado.

La horrible tormenta del día anterior finalmente había pasado. Kaoru se miró a un enorme espejo que le había regalado Tom semanas atrás, traído de Rusia. Esa mañana él había acudido a ella sumiso, pidiéndole disculpas de rodilla y atribuyéndole al sake su mal comportamiento. Ella no sabía si creerle o no. Él lucía realmente arrepentido. Hasta le había llorado. Pero ella ahora tenía miedo de que ese comportamiento fuese recurrente, o simplemente una farsa.

Luego de la charla, él se había marchado para arreglarse en el Akabeko.

En el dojo, Kaoru, con la ayuda de Tsubame y de una vecina terminó de ponerse el traje de novia francés que Tom le había mandado a traer de Europa. Él quería una boda occidental y la tendría. La celebración sería en la residencia del secretario de cultura de Japón.

-Kaoru estás preciosa –Le dijo Tsubame –Pero te ves tan triste.

-No sé si deba casarme, Tsubame.

-¡Que cosas dices!. –le terminó de arreglar el cabello –El señor Tom es un hombre muy guapo y te llevará a pasear a muchos países. Eres la envidia de todas aquí en Tokio.

Ciertamente ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a las afuera del dojo. Ahí la esperaba el carruaje que la llevaría al lugar donde se casaría. Jamás pensó que el día de su matrimonio fuera el más infeliz de su vida.

No estaba Tae, Yahiko se había enfermado de resfriado por la tormenta, tampoco Misao, Aoshi, Saitou, ni el doctor Genzai quien se encontraba de labores en un pueblo cercano. No estaba Megumi, ni tampoco Kenshin.

Estaba sola, profundamente sola.

.

.

.

La ceremonia había empezado.

Sanosuke no estaba nada a gusto en el templo, y mucho menos lo estaría en la enorme mansión del secretario de cultura, donde sería la celebración.

No le habían convencido para nada las explicaciones que le había dado Kaoru sobre el porqué la encontró llorando con un cuchillo en la mano. La excusa de que estaba cocinando y él malentendió todo era lo más idiota que había escuchado en años.

La vio venir desde la puerta del templo vestida con su traje de novia, Kaoru parecía como si fuera a un funeral, en vez de a su boda, la cual estaba llena de funcionarios del gobierno, estudiantes del dojo Maekawa, policías tokiotas y el extraño amigo de Raymond.

Algo no estaba bien con esos tipos y lamentablemente Kenshin parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra.

Con molestia recordó el intercambio de palabras que había tenido con el inglés antes de entrar al templo, cuando Kaoru aún no había llegado. El cabeza de gallo estaba en la entrada, cuando el novio llegó. De lejos era bastante parecido a Enishi Yukishiro, y eso le intrigaba. No obstante, estando cerca se notaba la diferencia. Mientras Enishi tenía clase y estampa, este Tom, aunque era muy atractivo y con todo y que era europeo, por más que se esforzara, parecía una copia barata del peliblanco.

-Señor Ryonosuke, qué sorpresa tenerlo aquí -le dijo el inglés.

-Mi nombre es Sanosuke, no Ryonosuke –respondió con molestia -Y te diré algo, Tom, conde de Inglaterra, o de Francia, o de Rusia, o donde mierda se te dé la gana, conmigo no tienes que fingir cordialidad. Si por algún motivo Kaoru es infeliz a tu lado, me las vas a pagar, así sea que termine mis días en la cárcel.

El inglés cambió su sonrisa por seriedad y se acercó a Sano, peligrosamente.

-A partir de hoy ella será mi mujer, y yo seré el dueño del Dojo Kamiya. Por lo tanto no quiero verte cuando regresemos a nuestro hogar después de la fiesta. Quiero que recojas tu asquerosa ropa barata y desaparezcas de mi vista –le dijo en voz baja - … Ah, y llévate al chiquillo entrometido contigo. Kaoru y yo estaremos recién casados, y no creo que sea conveniente que un menor de edad escuche las obscenidades que le diré a mi mujer cuanto estemos teniendo sexo salvaje. Además quiero tener la libertad de poder cogérmela en cualquier parte del dojo sin tener que estar a la expectativa de que un par de mugrientos como ustedes dos nos estén observando. Así que mejor aprendan de Battousai, y lárguense de mi propiedad.

-¡Pero quién diablos te crees! ¡Modera tus palabras! –le dijo agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Quítame tus manos de encima –le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo con una intensidad aplastante -…No voy a tolerar a dos muertos de hambre viviendo con nosotros. Si tus pertenencias y las del mocoso no están fuera de mi dojo cuando llegue, llamaré a la policía.

Sanosuke iba a caerle encima al tipo. Jamás había sido tan insultado en toda su vida con algo que él apreciara tanto, ni nunca escuchó a ningún hombre referirse a Kaoru de esa forma, y encima insultaba a Yahiko, siendo un niño que solo tenía palabras de aprecio por él.

Levantó su puño, pero en ese instante vio a Aritomo Yamagata llegando al lugar escoltado por sus guardias.

Él inglés ni siquiera se había movido, como si no temiera la reacción de Sanza. Y al ver llegar a Yamagata, se volteó con una sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia. Luego entró sin siquiera volver a mirar al cabeza de gallo.

Sanosuke miró al cielo como si de allá arriba le cayera una respuesta ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No toleraba la idea de tener que alejarse de su amiga de esa forma, por culpa de ese pendejo.

-Kenshin, ¿dónde diablos estás?.

.

.

.

Detener una boda era una tarea muy seria. Involucraba mucha consideración y planificación, así como el hecho de pensar honestamente en los motivos e intenciones, y Kenshin estaba decidido a hacerlo. Se sentía en parte culpable. Si tan solo le hubiera mostrado a Kaoru la confianza necesaria para que ella no dudara de su amor, quizás nada de eso estaría pasando.

Habían llegado hacía unas horas a Ota. Allí el grupo de cuatro se había dividido. Saitou tenía que quedarse para recabar información tanto en la cárcel como fuera de ella, para dar con el paradero del verdadero conde Thomas Raymond. Había escuchado que se estaba hospedando en la antigua mansión Raikoji, ahora convertida en estamento gubernamental, desde que el viejo la cediera al emperador luego del pacto que hizo para liberar los cargos contra Enishi.

Los otros tres siguieron desde Ota hacia el norte, a Shinagawa, el lugar de donde eran originario los Yukishiro.

Durante el trayecto todo era silencio. Cho afilaba su katana, Enishi miraba aquellos parajes a través de la ventana del carruaje, callado, frío, inexpresable. Al pasar por esos caminos recordaba su casa, recordaba a Chizuru. ¿Cómo estaría ella?, ¿Cómo estaría su padre ahora?.

Su pensamiento entonces se desviaron hacia Amuro y la última vez que lo vio.

 _-"Estoy tan contento de que seas mi hermano –le dijo mientras se abrazaban –Que bueno que nos hemos encontrado"._

Ahora supo que solo había sido hipocrecía de él.

¿Por qué todo había sucedido así?. Pareciera como si su hermano en vez de alegrarse por encontrarse con él, lo odiara.

La imagen de Amuro le trajo el pensamiento de Kaoru. Él no solo se había acostado con su esposa, sino que también le estaba quitando a la mujer que realmente amaba.

Levantó los ojos tras sus espejuelos oscuros y miró a Battousai. Lo conocía muy bien como para saber que debajo de aquella aparente calma, el ex hittokiri estaba viviendo un nuevo infierno.

Era la tercera vez que Kenshin le pedía gentilmente al chofer del carruaje que apresurara a los caballos. Con un semblante serio miraba como se iban adentrando por las afueras de Shinagawa. No estaba seguro si podrían llegar a tiempo, todavía faltaba pasar Meguro y Shibuya para entonces llegar a Shinjuku, y eso era una tortura para él.

Casi llegaban a Meguro cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Era un retén policial Megurense. Kenshin no podía creer el grado de mala suerte que tenían.

Los policías les pidieron a los tres que bajaran del carruaje. Al menos eran unos veinte agentes provistos de sus armas.

-¿Qué significa esto, oficial? –les preguntó Kenshin –Estamos retrasados y necesitamos llegar al centro de Tokio.

-Buscamos a ese hombre –dijeron señalando al peliblanco –Enishi Yukishiro, queda arrestado.

-¡De qué diablos se trata esto! Yo no tengo cuentas pendientes con la ley.

-Nos informan que usted está contrabandeando a través de barcos, desde su isla hacia Shangai.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Todo lo mío es legal y el gobierno lo sabe.

-Pues deberá permanecer en custodia hasta que terminemos la investigación.

Enishi se enfureció, solo eran una veintena, así que sería fácil. Puso la mano en la agarradera de su espada, una nueva tachi que estaba estrenando, luego que la anterior fuera partida en dos por la sakabatto de Kenshin en su última pelea hacia dos dias atrás. Pero Kenshin lo detuvo y con la cabeza le hizo señas que no lo hiciera.

-No retrocedas en tu ética, ni en tu promesa, Enishi. Solo piensa en el difunto Raikoji. Estoy seguro que hay algo detrás de todo esto y me parece que una reacción violenta de tu parte es lo que ellos están esperando para tener verdaderos motivos de apresarte.

-¡No voy a permitir que Amuro se salga con la suya!.

-Yo me encargaré con Cho. Además estoy seguro que Saitou encontrará al verdadero Tom Raymond. -le indicó- Ahora ve con ellos. Sé que no hallarán nada si efectivemente tienes todo en regla y pronto te liberarán.

Enishi subió a otro carruaje escoltado por los policías. Kenshin y Cho subieron al otro y siguieron su camino hacia el centro de Tokio.

.

El viaje del peliblanco duró varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino.

-No se puede portar armas ni en Meguro, ni en ningún lugar de Japón, señor Yukishiro, así que le agradecería que nos de esa katana –le dijo el encargado de la estación policial de Meguro cuando lo tuvo frente a él.

-Es mi tachi y no se la pienso dar. Si lo que quiere es interrogarme, adelante. Le prometo no usarla siempre y cuando no intenten quitármela –dijo con una mirada que le erizó los pelos al policía.

-Muy bien. Pero no pretenda pasarse de listo, porque lo arrestaremos.

-No pretendo nada, solo salir de este cuchitril maloliente al que llaman estación policial, y continuar mi camino a Shinjuku.

-Usted es muy ofensivo, si no fuera el esposo de la señorita Raikoji, ya estaría tras las rejas, pero ella nos ha pedido que hablemos con usted. Solo lo hacemos porque su difunto abuelo contribuyó monetariamente al gobierno.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?.

Enishi escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Cuando se volteó pudo verla. Allí estaba con un semblante triste. Se veía más delgada y algo demacrada, lejana a la Chizuru que una vez conoció.

-Hola, esposo.

-Chizuru. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?.

-La policía de Shinagawa estuvo ayer en casa buscándote. Dijeron que si no te atrapaban allá, lo harían aquí en Meguro. Aducen que estás metido en líos de contrabando.

-Pues eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Solo vengo para enseñar los papeles que indican que todo está en orden.

-Te agradezco que hayas traído todo –dijo mientras veía que el policía revisaba los contratos, papeles de compra de embarcaciones, permisos de salidas, pago de impuestos y sellos del gobierno –Necesito llegar a Shinjuku.

Chizuru hirvió de rabia.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer allá! –le gritó –Esa mujer solo te ha traído problemas a tu vida. ¿Crees que no lo sé?. Un policía llamado Goro Fujita estuvo en casa averiguando sobre Amuro y me contó todo. Se que ellos van a casarse.

-Se trata de Amuro. No de Kaoru.

-¡Mientes! ¡Solo es una excusa para verla! –ella se acercó a él y le habló gritando –¡Estoy casi segura que deseas detener esa boda para pedirle otra oportunidad a esa mujer!. Ella no es tu asunto. Para eso tiene al señor Himura.

-No es como piensas, Chizuru. Estás fuera de control.

-¡Eres mi esposo, y no voy a permitir que vayas!

-Pues no te acordaste de que eras mi esposa la última vez que nos vimos. ¿O crees que lo he olvidado?.

-¡No irás a Shinjuku! –le gritó –¡Espero que Amuro y ella se casen rápido. Y a ti prefiero verte preso antes que con esa mujerzuela!.

Los oficiales allí presentes se miraban asombrados el uno con el otro. El jefe de la policía tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y los miraba sin saber qué hacer. Ciertamente se encontraban en medio de una pelea marital.

.

.

.

Kenshin corrió como alma que llevaba el viento por las calles de Shinjuku. Cho casi no podía seguirle el paso.

-¡Espere señor Himura!.

Pero él no escuchaba nada ni a nadie en ese momento. Subió corriendo las escaleras del templo en cuanto lo avistó. Llegó agitado a la última escalinata. Desesperado, abrió las puertas de par en par, solo para encontrarse con un solitario monje barriendo.

Kenshin miró alrededor, no había nadie. Fue hasta el monje y le interrumpió de su faena.

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Quienes?

-Se suponía que aquí había una ceremonia.

-Ah, se refiere al europeo con la maestra del dojo Kamiya.

-Si. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Acaso se canceló la boda?.

-Muchacho, llegas tarde. Ya la ceremonia acabó. A esta hora deben estar celebrando en la mansión del secretario de cultura.

Kenshin quedó sin habla. No podía ser cierto. Ya Kaoru se había casado y la había perdido para siempre sin que él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacer absolutamente nada. Cho llegó a su lado y agitado aún de correr le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Señor Himura, lo lamento –le dijo el asistente de Saitou –Es una pena que la señorita Kaoru ahora sea la esposa del falso Tom Raymond.

Kenshin se sentó un momento, necesitaba cobrar el aliento y aceptar que tal vez Kaoru amaba a farsante. Pero de pronto luego del impacto de la noticia, la lucidez volvió a él.

-¡Tom Raymond! ¡Claro! –se levantó de un respingo y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Señor Himura! ¡Donde va ahora!. –gritó exhausto.

-¡Sígueme, Cho! –Respondió -A la mansión del secretario de cultura.

.

.

.

Todos bebían y hartaban del banquete que estaba ofreciendo el secretario de cultura del nuevo gobierno. Todos danzaban al ritmo del vals, amenizado por una orquesta extranjera. Todos hablaban, todos reían, todos festejaban.

Todos, menos la novia.

Eso podía notarlo Sanosuke, allí a la distancia en una mesa lejana que compartía con miembros de la policía. Era la primera vez que no comía de un banquete, hasta el sake le sabía mal.

Algo que le parecía muy extraño es que el tal ser Norbert no se encontraba allí. Al parecer se había ausentado luego de la ceremonia. Miró nuevamente a la mesa de los recién casados. Kaoru parecía discutir con su esposo. Ella no había disfrutado la velada y creía como si en cualquier momento quisiera salir corriendo de allí.

-Podrías al menos disimular tu desagrado por haberte casado conmigo –le dijo el inglés en voz baja mientras sonreía hipócritamente a los demás.

-No me siento muy bien.

-Pues será mejor que te sientas bien al llegar al dojo. No querrás arruinar nuestra noche de bodas con tus estupideces de que extrañas a Battosai. Él te abandonó. Jamás le importaste. Siempre tuve la razón. Es un vagabundo inútil y andrajoso que solo buscaba albergue temporal en tu casa. Así que mejor vete preparando para complacerme como tu esposo que soy.

-¡Ya cállate! –Ella le gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

Esto hizo que la gente corriera a mirar la escena. El inglés para disimular también se puso de pie y tomó a Kaoru del brazo.

-No ha pasado nada, señores. Mi esposa solo está algo nerviosa. Pero se ha puesto de pie porque vamos a bailar el próximo vals. ¡Música, maestro!.

Él haló a Kaoru para que fuera con él al centro de la pista, pero ella se mantuvo inamovible, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-No voy a bailar.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Tom se estaba empezando a molestar.

-Que no voy a bailar contigo, ¡No quiero!.

Tom hizo un movimiento brusco y la agarró por los dos brazos.

-¡Vas a venir conmigo al centro de la pista, ahora!. Eres mi mujer me perteneces y harás lo que yo diga.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste que la señorita Kaoru no desea bailar contigo?.

Tom se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Kenshin allí de pie, caminando hasta donde estaba. Detrás le seguía un hombre de pelos parados. La música se detuvo nuevamente y todo el mundo miró la escena quedando a la expectativa. Sanosuke, que había estado tomando, botó el trago al ver que su pelirrojo amigo había llegado.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces tú aquí?. No estás invitado.

-¡Kenshin! –Kaoru sentía que el alma se le devolvía al cuerpo. Él había regresado. ¿Pero qué iba a pasar ahora?. Ella se había casado con un hombre al que no amaba. Había cometido el peor error de su vida, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Señorita Kaoru, este hombre es un impostor –dijo Kenshin en voz alta. –No es quien dice ser.

La gente no dejaba de murmurar. Kaoru no entendía de qué se trataba aquello.

–No sé de lo que me estás hablando –le respondió el inglés en ese momento –… Además, no estás invitado a este banquete, ¡no eres bienvenido así que lárgate, maldito vagabundo!.

-Dejarás a la señorita Kaoru en paz y te irás inmediatamente de su dojo.

-¿Acaso estás loco?. Ella es mi mujer ahora. Y por lo tanto también soy dueño del dojo.

-Tu nombre no es Thomas Raymond, conde de Wellington, ni siquiera eres inglés –le gritó -¡Tu matrimonio no tiene validez, Amuro Yukishiro!.

-¿Yukishiro? –Kaoru no sabía que era todo aquello. Pero conocía a Kenshin y sabía que jamás haría algo semejante si no tuviera pruebas. Además, ¿tendría Tom algo que ver con Enishi?.

-Así es Kaoru, este hombre en realidad es Amuro Yukishiro, hermano gemelo de Enishi –reveló Kenshin –El verdadero Conde Raymond fue boicoteado y encerrado en la cárcel por él y su secuaz cuando desembarcaron en el puerto de Ota.

-Lo que dice el señor Himura, es cierto –gritó Cho –El capitán Fujita y yo somos testigos de las pruebas.

Amuro se vio descubierto. Miró para todos lados, pero no veía a ser Norbert. Luego miró al secretario de cultura y le hizo una seña con los ojos. Después miró nuevamente a Kenshin.

-¡Este hombre miente! –gritó Amuro –¡Está inventando todo por despecho, porque la señorita Kamiya se casó conmigo y no con él!. Y el otro solo es un subalterno de su amigo, Goro Fujita.

-¡Guardias! –gritó el secretario, quien era el funcionario de mayor jerarquía en el lugar, en ausencia de Yamagata, el cual había preferido no ir a la fiesta, –Arresten al señor Himura y al asistente de Fujita por irrumpir de forma violenta a mi propiedad y levantar falsos contra el conde Raymond.!

-¡No! –gritó Kaoru, pero Amuro la tomó por el brazo.

-¡Tú te quedas conmigo! Me perteneces. Así que nos vamos en este momento para el dojo -Amuro la sacó de aquel lugar a la fuerza, escoltados por otros guardias.

Una treintena de policías que allí se encontraban, corrieron contra Kenshin. Él sacó su sakabatto y empezó a quitárselos de encima. Cho y Sanosuke se unieron a la pelea. No obstante, se escuchó un disparo al aire. La gente salió corriendo despavorida del lugar.

-Señor Himura –dijo el secretario de cultura –Como comprenderá las espadas no son nada si las comparamos a las armas de fuego. Creo que este adelanto es uno de los beneficios que nos ha traído la occidentalización del país. Así que si no desea que le dispare a usted y a sus dos amigos por violencia contra mis invitados, será mejor que camine junto con ellos a la estación de policía.

.

.

.

Yahiko se había estado sintiendo mejor de su resfriado, y al no haber llegado a la ceremonia ni a la fiesta, se había ido directo al dojo para visitar a los novios una vez regresaran de las festividades. No obstante, se había encontrado con que ser Norbert y al manos cinco otros hombres amigos del inglés habían estado escavando alrededor del patio y cerca del árbol de sakuras dentro de la propiedad.

Norbert le dijo al niño que se trataba de una orden de Kaoru, pero él no le creyó. Al amenazar al tipo con su bokken, Norbert mandó a uno de los tipos a que le diera un trancazo al necio muchacho.

Yahiko cayó desmayado, y fue amordazado, atado de pies y manos y encerrado en el sótano del viejo cobertizo del dojo, donde una vez hacía mucho tiempo, Kaoru había encerrado a Kenshin por creer que la estaba espiando mientras se bañaba.

Atardecía, cuando Amuro llegó al dojo, obligando a Kaoru a permanecer su lado. La kendoka pidió explicaciones sobre las excavaciones, pero Amuro se limitó a decirle que cerrara la boca.

-Himura y Fujita han descubierto todo –le dijo el gemelo a Norbert – Debemos apurarnos. Uno de los oficiales me acaba de informar que fueron llevados a la estación de policías amenazados con pistolas, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podrá durar esto.

-Sabía que algo así podía suceder. Por eso preferí contratar a estos tipos y venir acá a excavar según indica el mapa.

-¡Entonces sí es cierto que eres el hermano de Enishi, y no un conde de Inglaterra! –le gritó Kaoru tratando de zafarse –¡Eres un mal nacido ladrón!.

-¡Cállate! –Amuro le dio una bofetada que hizo que Kaoru cayera al piso –Contigo arreglaré cuentas más tarde.

-¡Olvídate de ella!, tenemos que terminar de buscar el asunto y largarnos de este lugar. El chiquillo estuvo aquí entrometiéndose y lo tuve que encerrar en el cobertizo.

-Para eso contrataste a estos tipos. Que sigan excavando –dijo mientras veía a los hombres sacar tierra y tirarla a un lado- ¿Conseguiste el carruaje?.

-Sí. Vendrá por nosotros en una hora. Calculé el tiempo y ya para entonces debemos tener con nosotros lo que estamos buscando.

-Perfecto, -dijo con una sonrisa despiadada mientras agarraba a Kaoru por el cabello y la obligaba a levantarse –Media hora es más que suficiente. Solo necesito la mitad de eso para poner a esta puta en su lugar por todo lo que tuve que aguantarme durante este tiempo.

-¡No pierdas el tiempo con ella!.

-¡Ese no es tu asunto! -gritó- Tú los demás continúen escavando.

Amuro llevó a rastras a Kaoru hacia su cuarto. Ella forcejeó con todo lo que pudo, pero él era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Suéltame, mal nacido!.

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema –le dijo mientras se tiraba encima de ella sobre el tatami y le agarraba los brazos –Alla en la isla te abriste de piernas para un hermano, es justo que también lo hagas para el otro.

Kaoru lo escupió.

-Tú no eres Enishi, y nunca lo serás. Él no me obligó a nada. Yo quise hacerlo –le gritó -¡En cambio tú me das asco!.

Eso enfureció a Amuro, quien sentado sobre los muslos de Kaoru le dio una cachetada.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es ser tratada como la mujerzuela que eres.

Él le empezó a desgarrar la ropa. Kaoru se defendía como como una leona; gritó, lo arañó, lo mordió, trató de patearlo, finalmente él la volvió a abofetear al rostro. Amuro no entendía como ella le ponía tanta resistencia. Ella era muy fuerte. Nunca se le había hecho tan difícil tener a una mujer.

Finalmente tanto forcejeó la dejó exhausta. No podía más. Cerró los ojos agitada y rogó porque Kenshin o alguien viniera a ayudarla, pero parecía que ya todo era tarde.

-Es una lástima que tu energía vital la uses con el kendo. Es un arte marcial estúpido y sin sentido que no te sirve para protegerse ni a ti misma –le dijo mientras la acariciaba y la besaba en los labios –Eres una mujer fuerte y apasionada y muy bonita. Serías una gran guerrera si usaras una espada de verdad y no de madera. Ven conmigo a China y déjame entrenarte. Seríamos maestro y alumna, y amantes al mismo tiempo.

-Vete al infierno, hijo de perra –le dijo ella con odio.

Él se rió; ella realmente lo encendía y lo excitaba mucho.

-Antes de irme al infierno, te enseñaré lo que es el fuego.

Ella podía sentir sus besos sobre sus pechos, el calor de su fogaje y la violencia de su deseo. Estaba casi toda desnuda. Kaoru sangraba por la nariz y por el labio.

Amuro ya la había amansado y ahora iba a ser con ella lo que quisiera. Él se puso de rodillas, con el cuerpo de Kaoru en medio de él, y se quitó la camisa.

Estaba a punto de empezar a quitarse el pantalón cuando sintió que alguien entró al cuarto tempestuosamente, lo agarró por el pelo, lo levantó con fuerza y lo empezaba a golpear de forma brutal.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella!.

Amuro se defendió como pudo, pero el tipo que lo atacaba estaba convertido en una fiera.

-¡Te voy a matar! -le dijo al oído- Si tuviera mi tachi ya estarías muerto.

-¡Suéltame, Enishi!.

El peliblanco lo estaba asfixiando, pero sentía que si lo mataba así sería muy poco doloroso para su hermano. Se levantó, lo volvió a agarrar por el cabello y lo sacó a patadas hasta el jardín. Allá afuera volvió a agacharse y le estrellaba su cabeza contra el suelo. Enishi estaba embrutecido. Amuro empezó a sangrar aparatosamente. Hubo un momento en que se quedó quieto, tan quieto que Enishi pensó que lo había matado.

Agotado de tanto pegarle a su hermano, lo dejó allí tirado como a un perro.

Enishi regresó al cuarto donde estaba Kaoru. Pudo verla, sobre el tatmi, desnuda y golpeada. Ella estaba en estado de shock, sin moverse ni poder llorar.

-Kaoru… –dijo con angustia mientras buscó una sábana para taparla y una toalla para limpiar su rostro.

Se hincó a su lado, la cubrió con la sábana, la incorporó un poco con su brazo izquierdo, y con su otra mano le limpió el rostro.

-Perdóname, no pude llegar antes -conmocionado, la aferró a su pecho. Él la amaba tanto y su propio hermano le había hecho daño.

-Enishi…-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza–Que bueno que estás aquí. Él intentó abusar de mí.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa. –dijo con ira – Nunca debía hablarle de lo mucho que significas para mi…

-¿Él huyó?.

-Creo que lo maté

-No quiero que vayas a la cárcel. -le dijo llorando- Hay que llamar a la policía y decirle la verdad. Kenshin intentó hacerlo, pero no le creyeron.

Con cuidado, Enishi levantó a Kaoru en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Allí ella se puso una yukata mientras él mojaba una toalla con agua, y le limpiaba el rostro a Kaoru con profunda delicadeza quitándole los rastros de sangre de su boca y su naríz.

Enishi le contó que estaba allí porque Kenshin lo había ido a buscar, y también le habló sobre la historia de Amuro y de cómo lo conoció.

-Entonces es tu hermano gemelo. –Ahora entendía la semejanza de Amuro con él, y muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido para ella.

Enishi asinstió. Tenía pena y vergüenza de que su propio hermano le hubiera hecho eso a Kaoru.

Seguirían hablando. Pero el peliblanco sintió un extraño movimiento y sus alarmas de guerrero se activaron. Le hizo seña a Kaoru que no hiciera ruido. Presentía algo que no le había gustado.

-No tengo mi tachi conmigo. ¿Tienes alguna espada en este dojo? –le preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Solo una katana que perteneció a mi abuelo. Es una reliquia; mi padre la tiene de adorno en la esquina del dojo donde practicamos kendo.

-¿Está afilada?

-Si.

-Sígueme, no quiero que te quedes sola.

-¿Dónde están Norbert y los trabajadores que estaban escavando?.

-Huyeron en un carruaje en cuanto me vieron. Pero Amuro no lo hará. Creo que no lo maté después de todo. Se recuperó de la paliza que le di.

Abrieron el shoji con cuidado y salieron con rumbo al área de prácticas. Allí entraron silenciosamente y Enishi tomó la katana que Kaoru le dio. Caía la tarde, pero aún estaba claro.

-Vaya pero que escena tan romántica –dijo Amuro mientras salía de una esquina en el lado opuesto del dojo. Se había limpiado la sangre del rostro. Lucía golpeado, pero repuesto. Para evitar que la sangre le fuera un obstáculo, se coloco una gruesa cinta roja en su frente, cuyo nudo iba detrás de su cabeza…–Hasta que al fin nos encontramos como te quería encontrar, hermanito.

Enishi notó enseguida que Amuro llevaba en sus manos un par de Shuanggou, eran unas espadas chinas en forma de hacha en su agarradero y de garfios por el otro lado, que se usaban combinadas con artes marciales.

-Al parecer hoy no usas el sable de esgrima –le dijo Enishi.

-Igual te mataré con estas -Amuro empezó a hablarle en idioma chino a su hermano. -¿Crees que iba a ser tan estúpido como para pelear contigo usando esa basura inglesa?.

-No tienes oportunidad contra mí, Amuro. –Le contestó también en idioma chino.

Kaoru no podía entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Eso crees? –sonrió –No me subestimes, hermanito. También crecí en China. Y también tuve entrenamiento allí. Mientras tú lo hiciste en los Montes Wudang, yo lo hice en el templo del Shao Ling.

Enishi le dijo a Kaoru que saliera del dojo. Entonces ella retrocedió y se colocó en la puerta principal.

-Si peleas contra mí, morirás –le respondió Enishi haciendo un movimiento con la katana y poniéndose en posición de lucha –Dudo que hayas llegado a mi nivel.

-Solo te diré algo, hermanito. Cuando te mate lo primero que haré es terminar de hacer lo que interrumpiste hace un rato. Sé que ella lo disfrutara –le contestó Amuro, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

Empezaron a pelear como dos animales. Kaoru se mantenía en la puerta del dojo viendo todo. Le daba miedo que algo pudiera pasarle a Enishi, pues ese Amuro era un tipo sucio y muy peligroso. Ella podía intuir que él no tenía honor a la hora del combate.

Kaoru no había visto una pelea tan brutal en ese dojo desde que Kenshin y Saitou pelearon allí. Pero la pelea de Enishi y Amuro era más siniestra y temeraria. Ellos realmente se querían matar bestialmente.

Esa forma de pelear al estilo chino impedía que Kaoru pudiera descifrar los ataques de ambos. Era primera vez que Kaoru veía algo así, parecía como una danza, la danza de la muerte. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, flexibles, casi coordinados; hacían giros, saltos, daban gritos, usaban las paredes para impulsarse, se daban patadas voladoras, en fin todo era tan rápido y altamente peligroso. Y aunque Enishi golpeaba más contundentemente y con más fuerza, su gemelo era muy rápido y poseía un muy buen nivel de pelea.

Kaoru sintió miedo de lo que podría pasar.

.

.

.

Saitou finalmente había llegado a la estación policial con el verdadero conde Thomas Raymond. Un tipo alto, flaco y poco agraciado de rostro. Él solo quería regresarsar a su pais luego de la mala experiencia vivida.

Luego de mostrar la evidencia a sus superiores se determinó una orden de captura para el usurpador y su secuaz. Igualmente se ordenó la liberación de Kenshin, Cho y Sanosuke.

Los tres hombres llenaban unos papeles en la estación de policía en compañía de Saitou. Trámites rutinarios de liberación. Ahora se tendrían que poner de acuerdo sobre lo que iba a proceder

-Imagino que irás al dojo a buscar a Kaoru –alegó Saitou mientras prendía un cigarrillo –La buena noticia de todo esto es que por tratarse de un farsante, su matrimonio con ella queda anulado automáticamente.

-Es lo que supuse -El pelirrojo asintió.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella apareció una desesperada Megumi.

-¡Kenshin, estaba tan preocupada por ti! –Ella le había estado esperando afuera sentada en una banca. Una vez lo supo libre, no pudo esperar más, fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Señorita Megumi, ¿Qué hace aquí?.

Él vio que tenía su bolso con medicinas en la mano, como si viniera de una consulta.

-Me enteré por el sensei Maekawa que te habían arrestado por irrumpir en la boda de Kaoru –le dijo con ojos suplicantes –Kenshin, ella ya se casó, no hay nada que hacer. Debes olvidarte de ella y empezar una nueva vida.

-Señorita Megumi, agradezco sus palabras, pero usted no está al tanto de nada. Ese hombre que se casó con Kaoru es un farsante y ella corre peligro. Le pido por favor que no se involucre en esto y que regrese a su consultorio para que se mantenga a salvo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Battousai –le insistió Saitou -… Cho y yo iremos a la casa del secretario de Cultura a arrestarlo.

-¡Arrestarlo!. ¿Pero por qué?.

-Descubrí que es un maldito corrupto y tengo las pruebas. Fue el artífice principal del despilfarro de la fortuna de los Raijoki por medio de falsificación de documentos gubernamentales, además, soborno a funcionarios de menor jeraquía. El hijo de puta estaba en componenda con Amuro Yukishiro y el tal Norbert. La red es grande y dimos con ella.

-¿Pero cuál es el interés de ellos en Kaoru? –preguntó Kenshin.

-Eso es lo único que falta por descubrir. Quizás es lo que dijiste, venganza familiar –agregó -¿Dónde está Yukishiro?.

Kenshin le explicó a Saitou que Enishi no estaba con ellos porque había sido arrestado.

-Vamos, Sanosuke, debemos ir al dojo –le indicó Kenshin.

Megumi insistió en ir con ellos; pensó que quizás alguien pudiera requerir su ayuda. No obstante, ella también deseaba saber cómo iba a terminar ese asunto entre Kaoru y Kenshin. En el fondo ella guardaba una vaga esperanza de que quizás todo fuese un malentendido y las cosas entre ese inglés y Kaoru se arreglaran, para ella tener el camino libre con el hombre al que amaba.

Bajaron las escaleras presurosos y salieron por la puerta principal. Necesitaban tomar un carruaje para poder llegar lo antes posible, pero al parecer todos los de la policía estaban ocupados por el asunto del arresto del secretario de Cultura. Kenshin estaba desesperado. No habría otra opción que correr.

De pronto, al último segundo vio un carruaje que se acercaba.

-¡Señor Himura!. –gritaron desde adentro, como si tratasen de detenerlo.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó una voz que ya le era familiar.

-Señorita Chizuru, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?.

-Vengan conmigo.- Ella abrió la puerta y les pidió que entraran.

Todos subieron.

Megumi y Sanosuke la veían con asombro por su parecido físico con Kaoru.

-¿Kenshin, quien es esta mujer? –preguntó Megumi disimulando su molestia.

-Es Chizuru Yukishiro, la esposa de Enishi.

-¡Esposa de Enishi! –Sanosuke se asombró. No tenía idea de que el antiguo líder de la mafia china se hubiera casado.

-Tiene un parecido a Kaoru –Dijo Megumi mirándola con intensidad.

-Señor Himura –dijo Chizuru –Acabo de llegar. Estoy aquí en Shinjuku tratando de encontrar a Enishi. Sé que él está aquí buscando enfrentarse a Amuro. Hice todo lo posible por retenerlo en Meguro, pero me fue imposible. Se puso como loco en la estación policial.

-¡Vamos al dojo Kamiya! –dijo Kenshin –Estoy seguro que fue hacia allá.

-Haga lo que él dice –Le dijo Chizuru al chofer –Vamos lo más rápido posible.

El chofer le dio unos fuetazos a los caballos y el carruaje echó a andar con suma rapidez.

-Dígame algo, señorita Chizuru, ¿Acaso Enishi volvió a matar? –preguntó Kenshin alarmado.

-No –respondió calmada –Él les partió las armas a los policías con su tachi y metió a todos a las celdas de la estación y los encerró. Luego llegaron más refuerzos provistos de armas de fuego, le estaban disparando. Él tuvo saltar por la ventana escapando en uno de los caballos del capitán de esa zona. Después me di cuenta que a consecuencia del salto perdió su tachi. Cuando salí corriendo a buscarlo junto con los oficiales restantes, él ya se había ido.

Chizuru le enseñó la espada de Enishi, la cual ella había envuelto en una fina capa de terciopelo rojo.

-¿Usted sabe qué interés tiene Amuro en en Kaoru?.

-Creo que se trata del dojo Kamiya. Es una historia un poco larga de contar.

Chizuru le hablaría de algo más, pero en ese momento el carruaje se detuvo.

-¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? –gritó la muchacha.

Megumi gritó despavorida cuando vio a través de la ventana, el cadáver del chofer caer al piso.

-¿Sal de allí Battousa! –se escuchó una voz desde afuera.

-¡Kenshin no! –le dijo la doctora, pero él se despegó de su amarre.

-Quédense aquí ustedes dos –le dijo Sanza a las mujeres.

El pelirrojo bajó del carruaje, seguido por Sanosuke, para encontrarse frente a frente con ser Norbert, dos tipos altísimos vestidos de negro y al menos una treintena de policías corruptos.

Luego de huir del dojo kamiya, frustrado por no haber encontrado lo que buscaba tras la llegada de Enishi, el inglés fue a buscar refuerzos a la casa del corrupto secretario de cultura. Ellos también habían divido esfuerzos. El funcionario y sus secuaces se enfrentarían en la mansión a las fuerzas de Saitou, mientras Norbert haría lo propio con su enemigo.

-Al fin nos encontramos Battousai.

-Deje que las damas se vayan. Ellas no tienen que involucrase en esto –le dijo Kenshin.

-Está bien. Total, no me sirven de nada. A estas alturas quizás los gemelos Yukishiro ya se mataron entre ellos.

-Quédate aquí adentro –le dijo Megumi a Chizuru, quien había empezado a llorar.

La doctora se bajó del carruaje y tomó el lugar del chofer. Luego arrió las cuerdas y partió de allí con rumbo al dojo Kamiya.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende, ser Norbert? –le gritó Kenshin –Ya el gobierno sabe que son unos farsantes.

-Quizás tú no me recuerdes Battousai, pero yo sí. ¿Recuerdas a ese joven que enviaste a prisión cuando salvaste a la heredera Raikoji?.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¡Pues yo sí, maldito hijo de puta! –gritó aparatosamente –Ese chico era mi hijo. Mío y de la geisha que más he amado en toda mi vida.

Kenshin hizo memoria. Lo recordaba vagamente. Un tipo alto y bastante atractivo, con buenas habilidades marciales.

-Él y sus esbirros secuestraron a una niña para pedirle recompensa a su abuelo. Se merecía la cárcel.

-En la cárcel los presos lo hicieron su ramera y mi hijo terminó suicidándose. Todo por tu culpa.

-No sé quién diablos haya sido –añadió Sanosuke –pero su hijo labró su propio destino. Kenshin no tiene la culpa de eso.

-¡A ellos! –gritó el viejo mandando primero al contingente de policías a atacarlos –Ahora sabrás mi venganza, Battousai.

.

.

.

.

En el dojo las cosas seguían igual de intensas.

Amuro unía las Shuanggous por los garfios como si fuera una sola arma y arremetía contra Enishi como una especie de remolino. El peliblanco esquivaba aquello una y otra vez de forma magistral. Kaoru estaba impresionada con las extrañas destrezas de ambos, eran como dos tempestades que chocaban, y como si uno pudiera leerle el pensamiento al otro.

Enishi entonces dio un giro en el aire, se impulsó con un pie sobre la pared y saltó lateralmente contra su hermano, asestándole un corte en la espalda.

-¡Hijo de perra! –Amuro se alejó de él agitado y cayó al piso. Kaoru podía ver que se estaba cansando, mientras Enishi lucía totalmente fresco.

-Ríndete, Amuro. Te dije que jamás podrás contra mí.

Amuro dio un salto impulsándose sobre el piso y nuevamente arremetió contra su hermano de forma violenta. Trató de atacarlo con las Shuanggou, Enishi bloqueó con la katana, y con su otra mano le dio un puñete a su hermano en la cara, haciendo que se fuera de culo contra el piso.

-¡Me estás hartando! –le dijo Enishi a su hermano- No eres rival para mí.

El pelinegro se levantó sofocado y volvió a atacarlo. Era terco, necio y parecía incansable. Enishi fue a su encuentro. El último ataque fue tan fuerte horrible que las armas echaban chispas, y finalmente se partieron en dos, tanto las Shuanggou como la katana.

Pero Amuro se veía muy cansado mientras que Enishi no.

Producto del choque, el peliblanco le había hecho a Amuro un corte en el pecho, pero Enishi notó que una de las Shuanggou logró hacerle un cortadura en su brazo izquierdo.

Y Ahora ambos quedaban sin armas.

Amuro, estaba exhausto y ensangrentado, tirado en el piso, empezó a reír aparatosamente en cuanto Enishi se puso de pie.

Kaoru no entendía el motivo de su risa. El pelinegro estaba casi perdido, mientras el peliblanco lucía como si nada, solo con un leve corte en su brazo.

-¿Quieres que ahora sigamos sin armas? ¿Quieres irte conmigo a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?–le pregunto Enishi a su hermano en idioma chino –Te advierto que te irá peor.

-¿Estás seguro, hermanito?.

Amuro agarró un trapo que estaba cerca y se secó la sangre que le corría por el rostro. Sonrió con frialdad mientras le hablaba a su gemelo.

-En el fondo no quieres matarme por soy tu hermano –se puso serio nuevamente – Acepto; vámonos a los puños del kung fu.

Amuro hizo una kata rápida y quedó en posición de grulla. Enishi hizo lo propio y adoptó la posición de tigre. Kaoru veía aquello con angustia. No entendía de qué estaban hablando debido al idioma, y no sabía cuándo más iba a acabar aquello.

-El estilo Wing Chung contra el estilo Hung Gar –dijo Amuro

Los gemelos comenzaron su pelea ahora sin armas. Kaoru podía distinguir que aquello era algo de Kung-Fu.

Veía entre ambos hombres agarres, persecuciones, luxaciones, derribos, puñetes, bloqueos, patadas y demás dentro de su dojo. Estaban destruyendo todo, y se estaban destruyendo ellos mismos por dentro.

.

.

.

Kenshin y Sanosuke acabaron con los policías en menos de dos minutos. Luego de aquello, ser Norbert mandó a los otros dos hombres que estaban con él a atacarlo.

-Battousai, te presento a Liao Paichun y Liao Yu mein, conocidos en China como las mantis asesinas. Su estilo de lucha es el Tang Lang Pai. Uno usa el estilo Chow Gar de la Mantis religiosa del Sur, y el otro usa el estilo norteño del Meihua Tanglangquan, o boxeo de la flor de ciruelo. –Norbert sonrió – La flor de ciruelo te recuerda a alguien, ¿verdad?.

-Su ataque psicológico no me afecta, ser Norbert –respondió –Dígale a sus pupilas que vengan contra mí, rápido. No tengo tiempo que perder.

-Kenshin, yo atacaré al otro –djo Sanosuke.

-Sano, te pido que te hagas a un lado. No te metas. Ellos son muy peligrosos.

-¡Ataca, Paichun!.

El del estilo sur fue primero contra Kenshin. Era hábil y peligroso. Usaba una Quiang, lanza china para dañar desde lejos. La pelea duró varios minutos hasta que el ex hittokiri pudo derrotarlo y dejarlo tirado en el piso.

Ser Norbert se enfureció.

-¡Te toca, Yu Mein!.

El nuevo contrincante de Kenshin era más peligroso que el anterior. Usaba una Dao, un sable chino afilado y brillante. El chino hizo un movimiento de ataque cuando ya llevaba varios minutos de pelea. Hizo que Kenshin resbalara y casi le corta el cuello, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó. Entonces el chino tiró una bomba de humo que expedía olor a ciruelo que estaba asfixiando al pelirrojo. Éste uso Sakabatto como un abanico y retiró el olor, recobrando el oxígeno. Agitado, detuvo otro ataque y finalmente saltó para asestarle un golpe desde arriba. El hombre cayó inconsciente sobre el polvo.

Kenshin cayó con una rodilla en tierra. Luego se incorporó.

-Ahora si me permite, señor Norbert -dijo Kenshin envainando su espada –Debo seguir mi camino.

-No tan rápido, Battousai –respondió Norbert –Podrás haber vencido a mis discípulos, pero no a mí -El hombre hizo una kata y se colocó frente a Kenshin en posición de dragón –Te enseñaré la fuerza renovada del estilo Choy Li Fat, y el golpe de la mano poderosa. Pese a haber nacido en Londres, fui criado en China desde que nací y desarrollé mi propio estilo basado en el anterior. Ahora conocerás mi furia.

.

.

En el dojo las cosas no lucían bien para Kaoru. Algo estaba pasando, Enishi se veía mal.

El peliblanco veía borroso y se sentía débil. De repente cayó de rodillas al piso.

-¿Qué me está pasando?.

-¡Enishi! –gritó Kaoru despavorida en cuanto lo vio caer.

Amuro se empezó a reír

-¿Te sientes débil, hermanito?. Quizás sea porque no has cenado.

Enishi se llevó la mano a la herida que Amuro le había hecho cuando se rompieron las armas. Tomó un poco de su sangre y la olió.

-¡Veneno! Pusiste veneno en las hojas de tus armas.

-¿Crees que iba a ser tan estúpido de no hacerlo hecho sabiendo que eres el mejor espadachín de China? –volvió a reír a carcajadas – Bueno, en poco tiempo dejarás de serlo.

-No tienes honor –le respondió Enishi.

-¿Y a mí que diablos me importa el honor?. –dijo con cinismo –Mi maestro siempre me dijo que todos los que tienen honor son los primeros en morir.

-¡Maldito! –kaoru le gritó a Amuro. Luego fue hacia Enishi y lo abrazó – ¡Enishi, dime qué tengo que hacer para ayudarte, haré lo que sea, pero por favor, resiste!.

Él respiraba agitadamente y sudaba. Kaoru lo aferraba a supecho. Ella lloraba angustiada.

-Esto es conmovedor, Kaoru. Hasta podría pensar que amas a mi hermano. Pero a Enishi le queda a lo sumo media hora de vida. No creo que tengas el antídoto para contrarrestar el veneno de la mandrágora.

-¡Eres un sucio cobarde! –le gritó ella mientras seguía llorando–Tuviste que recurrir a la trampa para poder acabar con él.

Amuro fue hacia ella y la tomó por el brazo

–¡Tú vendrás conmigo!.

Kaoru empezó a forcejear con Amurio, pero en ese momento, Enishi se armó de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y saltó sobre su hermano. Se colocó tras de él y le hizo una llave por el cuello. Lo estaba asfixiando.

-¡Corre, Kaoru! –le gritó –¡Vete ahora!.

Kaoru no quería dejar a Enishi allí, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Debía irse o Amuro la raptaría y violaría, y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

Llorando, salió corriendo despavorida hacia la entrada del dojo, pero aquellas largas calles estaban vacías. Sabía que Enisi no resistiría mucho antes de que Amuro le diera alcance. Así que tuvo una idea. Decidió ir al otro lado del dojo y esconderse en el cobertizo, aquel donde encerró a Kenshin una vez. Allí había un sótano secreto que nadie conocía.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta y la cerró con cuidado. Al voltearse se sorprendió al toparse con un Yahiko amarrado y tratando de zafarse de las sogas. Kaoru le cortó las cuerdas y le hizo señas que se callara y que hiciera todo lo que le pedía.

Movieron un enorme y pesado baúl que servía de puerta, bajaron por una escalera angosta y volvieron a cerrar entre los dos el pesado baúl, desde abajo.

-Kaoru, ¡Qué está pasando! –le preguntó el chico al verla golpeada, temblando y llorando.

-Shhhh! Cállate, y no hagas ruido.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegaron al dojo Kamiya.

Chizuru dio un grito de espanto cuando encontró a Enishi casi sin vida tirado en el suelo del área de combate. Fue hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba.

-¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!.

Megumi corrió junto a ellos.

-¡Es Yukishiro!. Y se ve muy mal.

-¡Enishi! ¡Mi amor, respóndeme! ¿Qué tienes?. –le preguntó su esposa.

La doctora se acercó a él, miró su rostro y buscó si tenía heridas. Pudo ver que sangraba por su brazo derecho. Olió la herida y supo de qué se trataba.

Chizuru, aún llorando, la vio salir corriendo. Megumi fue al carruaje, agarró sus implementos médicos y regresó como el viento.

-¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Es veneno de mandrágora!.

La doctora tomó un cilindro que tenía una aguja ahueca y afilada. Succionó el antídoto de un frasco y luego agarró el brazo de Enishi.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué va a hacerle a mi esposo?. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?.

-No sé lo que sucedió. Quizás peleó con alguien. ¡Solo guarda silencio! Debo tener cuidado. Esto una jeringuilla –dijo mientras pinchaba el brazo y le introducía el contraveneno al hombre por la vena.

Aquello era un invento de un amigo extranjero del doctor Genzai, llamado Alexander Wood, que recientemente había estado presentando su invención en Japón. Aquello sirvía para que el antídoto fuera directo a la sangre.

-¿Funcionará?.

-Esperemos que sí.

.

.

.

Kenshin había vencido a ser Norbert. La pelea había sido una de las más difíciles que había tenido. El tipo rosaba casi los cincuenta años, pero tenía una agilidad, reflejos y fuerza superiores a cualquiera de treinta.

No le importó dejar a aquellos regados allí mordiendo el polvo. Corrió lo más que pudo, seguido de Sanosuke que a duras penas le mantenía el ritmo. Kenshin no podía más que recordar las palabras de Norbert antes de haberlo derrotado.

 _-"Eres y seguirás siendo un asesino, así salves a todos y cada uno de los humanos de este país de ahora en adelante. Eso no les devolverá la vida a los otros. No solo mataste con tu espada, sino que provocaste suicidios a aquellos que perdieron seres queridos, o a los que deshonraste al verse en situación desesperadas. También mataste a otros de forma indirecta. Jamás vas a ser feliz, Battousai"._

.

.

.

Kaoru temblaba de miedo abrazada a Yahiko. Nunca había estado tan atemorizada desde que su padre la había escondido en ese lugar a finales del Bakumatusu, resguardándola de oficiales degenerados que se llevaban niñas y jovencitas para satisfacción personal.

Llevaba allí casi una hora, cuando sintió moverse el mueble de arriba y un frío se apoderó de su espinazo. Con cautela le dijo a Yahiko que agarrara un palo que había en un extremo de aquel lugar. Ella agarró otro.

Vieron como poco a poco el pesado baúl era removido. Kaoru y Yahiko estaban listos para darle un palazo a Amuro en cuanto se decidiera a bajar.

-Kaoru, ¿Estás allí?.

Quiso llorar en ese momento. Tragó saliva con dificultad y subió en cuanto vio que él le ofrecía su brazo para salir.

-¡Kenshin! –Ella se aferró a ella llorando, como si fuera una niña. Una triste niña mujer que había vivido demasiado en tan poco tiempo –Pensé que no volvería a verte.

Él había sentido el ki de ella en ese lugar. Rercordó que una vez cuando estuvo allí encerrado, el descubrió ese escondite.

-Ya estoy aquí –Kenshin la abrazó como lo más importante en su mundo mientras ella seguía llorando.

–No vuelvas a dejarme sola.

-No lo haré.

-¡Ey, no se olviden de mí! –les gritó Yahiko.

.

.

.

Un rayo de luz se colaba por una abertura del shoji. Enishi abrió los ojos y pudo verse acostado sobre un tatami con una sábana encima. Le dolía la espalda. Estaba acostumbrado a su cama occidental.

No recordaba dónde estaba, hasta que cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos se pusieron en orden. Había sudado la fiebre. Lo peor había pasado. Miró a su lado y notó una persona acostada junto a él, ladeada hacia su rostro, entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos.

Sonrió con debilidad. Era su mujer.

-Chizuru.

-Buenos días, hermoso. –dijo ella dándole dándole un beso en los labios – Estuve a tu lado toda la noche, velando tu sueño.

Ella lo abrazó y lo besó más intensamente.

-Temí tanto perderte- le dijo ella.

Él se sentó con dificultad. El trapo de agua empapada que tenía en la cabeza fue a dar a sus muslos.

-¿Dónde está?.

-¿Amuro?, Pues escapó, nadie sabe su paradero. La policía lo está buscando. -añadió- Cuando la doctora Megumi y yo llegamos al dojo, él ya no estaba.

-Me refiero a Kaoru.

Chizuru se levantó disimulando su molestia.

-Ella está bien. El señor Himura está junto a ella acompañándola a dormir. Ella estaba asustada cuando él la encontró junto a un niño escondidos en un lugar secreto del dojo –dijo con con algo de molestia –Te buscaré el desayuno.

Chizuru fue a la cocina y empezó a prepararle algo de desayunar a Enishi. La doctora Megumi se encontraba allí, haciendo el desayuno para los demás. Sanosuke y Yahiko se habían levantado con hambre jurásica.

Megumi había notado que la joven mujer de Yukishiro estaba algo extraña.

-¿Ya se levantó el paciente? –preguntó –La última vez que lo revisé había bajado su fiebre.

-Sí, ya despertó.

-¿Te sucede algo, Chizuru?.

-Dígame, doctora Megumi, ¿cómo hace usted para soportar?.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Pude notarlo cuando veníamos en el carruaje. Usted está enamorada del señor Himura. ¿Cómo es que hace para permanecer a su lado viendo que él ama a esa mujer?. –dijo con los ojos vidriosos –Yo apenas puedo tolerarlo. Siento que Enishi nunca se olvidará de ella.

Megumi sonrió.

-En el corazón no se manda, señorita Chizuru. Alguna gente está hecha para estar junta, otras para estar solas. Yo estoy en el segundo grupo. Tú al menos perteneces al primero, así Enishi te ame o no, él es tu esposo.

.

.

.

Kaoru dormía en su cuarto aferrada a Kenshin. Había caído en un sueño profundo y tranquilo cuando supo que Enishi se había salvado gracias a Megumi, que Sanosuke y Yahiko habían regresado, y que esa mujer, Chizuru le aclararía muchas cosas al día siguiente.

Antes de irse a descansar se había bañado y restregado el cuerpo con mucha fuerza. Se sentía sucia solo de recordar los besos y demás cosas que le había hecho Amuro.

Durante la noche tuvo una pesadilla, se incorporó agitada, pero Kenshin la abrazaba y la llenaba de afecto y arrullos y le decía cuánto la amaba. Entonces ella volvía a dormir sintiendo su aroma de hombre, dejándose querer, sintiéndose protegida.

Era irónico que Kenshin le hubiera declarado su amor bajo esas circunstancias lamentables, pero al mismo tiempo era lo que más la reconfortaba.

Kenshin acariciaba su rostro, y sintió un odio infernal al ver las secuelas de los golpes que le había dejado Amuro. Había jurado que lo encontraría y le haría pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Cuando amaneció, el pelirrojo pudo ver el azul de sus ojos y sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente y luego en los labios.

-Yo la amo, señorita Kaoru. Desde que la conocía, solo la he amado a usted.

Ella volvió a aferrarse a él.

-Dime nuevamente que el matrimonio quedó anulado. Que ya no tengo vínculo alguno con ese monstruo.

-Así fue. Saitou nos lo dijo ayer.

Kaoru se incorporó, quedó sentada y pensativa. Callada por algunos minutos. Él no quiso interrumpir su silencio y prefirió esperar.

-Kenshin, hay algo que debes saber. Algo que me impidió acercarme a ti luego que regresamos de la isla. Quizás no es el mejor momento, pero quiero que sepas que la decisión que tomes después de escucharme, la entenderé. Solo te pido que no le reclames nada a Enishi ni pelees con él. Lo que sucedió fue por voluntad propia. Él nunca me obligó, además…

-Shsss… -El ex hittokiri se puso de rodillas y quedó frente a ella. Le colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios para que no siguiera hablando –Eso es el pasado. Y el pasado ya se fue.

-Pero es que necesito que lo sepas.

-Ya lo sé. Y eso no cambia el hecho de que la amo, y que quiero que sea mi mujer.

Ella empezó a llorar, y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

-Tengo tanta vergüenza, Kenshin. Hubiera querido llegar a ti doncella.

-¿Y eso de qué me serviría? –dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara –También tuve un pasado. Tuve una esposa, y estuve con otras mujeres durante mi recorrido por el país. Eso a usted no le ha importado para amarme como me ama, Kaoru. No le ha importado que fui un asesino terrible que produjo muchas muertes y mucho luto. Y usted, pese a todo mi pasado, pese a todo mi karma, me ha elegido a mí como el hombre con quien desea estar y hacer una familia, como el compañero de sus días. Soy yo quien no la merezco. Usted es mucho más de lo que jamás pensé tener en la vida.

-Te amo, Kenshin.

Él se acercó a su rostro y la empezó a besar en esa fría madrugada. Un beso dulce y tierno que luego se fue volviendo demandante. Cayó sobre la almohada, y él sobre ella. Apasionados como si el mundo se fuera a acabar es mañana.

-Cree que podamos permanecer un rato más aquí –preguntó Kenshin –Aun es muy temprano y hace frío afuera.

-Sí.

Se volvieron a besar igual de apasionados. El ex Hittokiri bajó hasta su cuello, luego a su vientre y después se embriagó de su esencia, de su aroma de mujer. Volviendo nuevamente a sus labios, ella pudo notar su excitación palpitante bajo la tela. Kenshin metió su mano sobre los pechos de ella y succionó sus femeninos pezones. Entonces supieron que estaban perdidos.

.

.

.

.

Amuro maldecía.

Todo, absolutamente todo le salía mal. Y siempre desde el día en que nació había sido por culpa de Enishi.

Enishi siempre había sido el primero en todo. El primero en nacer, el preferido en la vida de su padre y su hermana, el primero en aprender las artes marciales chinas, el predilecto del Wudang, el favorito de la mafia, el primero en conseguir poder, dinero, posición. El primero en ser perdonado por el mismísimo emperador Meijí, el primero en la vida de las mujeres que le gustaban, el primero en casarse, en tener una familia.

-¡Maldito! –gritó con rabia mientras miraba a través de la casa donde se escondía. La misma era de unos mafiosos que le debían favores –Pero espero que ya te hayas muerto y ardas en el infierno.

La noche anterior en el dojo ese hijo de puta, aún y con el efecto del veneno en su cuerpo, casi lo asfixia con aquella llave que le hizo al cuello. Estuvo a punto de morirse antes del mismo Enishi si no fuera porque llegó un carruaje afuera. Eso los distrajo a ambos. Enishi ya sin fuerzas recibió un codazo de su parte y se desplomó. Luego se dio a la fuga pensando que se trataba de la policía, o de Battousai.

El barco zarparía en unas semanas. Se había enterado que su maestro, Norbert, estaba en la cárcel. Ese era su problema. Allá él que se pudiera. Por mientras permanecería oculto mientra se reponía de las heridas ocasionadas por el combate. Él debía regresar a China. Pero antes debía tener un salvoconducto para evitar ser detenido, y ya tenía una idea de quién podría ser.

.

.

.

Diez días ya habían pasado y no se sabía aun del paradero de Amuro Yukishiro.

En la cocina, Kenshin se encontraba preparando una sopa de miso y olía exquisito. Sanosuke y Yahiko se habían dedicado a devolver la tierra a su lugar, tapando los enormes hoyos que habían hecho los secuaces de Ser Norbert.

Enishi ya se encontraba mucho mejor, de hecho estaba practicando unas katas de kung-Fu con su tachi, al aire libre, en la parte este del dojo cerca del lago. Llevaba puesto un pantalón largo occidental en color rojo y estaba sin camisa. Chizuru se mantenía cerca de él, pero a una distancia prudencial para no estorbarlo. Sentada en el engawa frente a esa parte del dojo, la chica cocía con paciencia, y de vez en cando levantaba la mirada para observar a su marido.

Lo amaba…

Lo amaba como no podría amar a nadie más. Enishi era su sol.

Él terminó sus últimos movimientos. Hizo unas respiraciones y luego fue y se sentó en el engawa junto a su mujer.

-Ten, ya la cocí para ti –le dijo ella con suavidad.

Era una camiseta ajustada y sin mangas en color negro, con la que él solía practicar.

-Gracias.

-Enishi, no crees que ya es tiempo.

-¿Tiempo de qué?.

-De regresar a nuestra casa.

-Sabes que no regresaré hasta tanto Amuro no sea arrestado. Los informes de Saitou dicen que no ha salido de Japón y no quiero correrme el risgo.

-Pero al menos creo que debemos irnos a un hotel o a una pensión. Me parece que aquí estamos estorbando.

-No voy a volver a discutir eso contigo –dijo con tranquilidad –No es bueno que tú y Kaoru estén en lugares distintos a expensas de que cualquiera les haga un daño. Como dice Battousai, es mejor permanecer juntos.

-Pero…

-¡Chizuru! –él la miró –Por una maldita vez hazme caso. Eres mi mujer y aquí te vas a quedar conmigo. El día que nos tengamos que ir te diré que empaques nuestras cosas y nos marcharemos. Y ese día será cuando Amuro sea arrestado.

-¡No soporto a esa mujer! –dijo poniéndose de pie –Es ordinaria, bulliciosa, hiperactiva, necia… y sé que yo tampoco le caigo en gracia.

-No pienso discutir más.

Kenshin y Enishi les habían prohibido tanto a Kaoru como a Chizuru que salieran del área perimetral del dojo. Siempre alguno de ellos dos debía permanecer allí. Ni siquiera se atrevían a dejarlas solas con Saosuke, menos con Yahiko. Y no es que no confiaran en ellos, sino que Amuro era demasiado despiadado y podría atentar contra alguna de ellas dos. Por lo que ambas mujeres se veían obligadas a soportarse allí adentro.

-La odio.

Enishi suspiró. Sabía que eran celos.

-Kaoru es el único familiar de sangre que tienes. Debieras al menos intentar llevarte mejor con ella –agregó –Ella está tratando de hacer un esfuerzo.

Dicho eso, caminó por el Engawa hasta perderse de vista.

Kaoru salió del área de combate del dojo, reparada nuevamente por Kenshin, Yahiko y por el mismo Enishi cuando se sintió mejor.

Ya con esa sería la sexta pelea que había destrozado parte del dojo, luego de los ataques del Hishimanji Guren Gang, los Oniwabanshu, los Shinko-Ryu, los Six Comrades, y por Saitou en su duelo personal con Kenshin. Esta última contienda de los gemelos Yukishiro había dejado las paredes y el piso hechos un desastre.

Estaba molesta y esa molestia se la trasmitía al bokken. Eran muchas cosas que se conjugaban. Tantas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Primero estaba esa chica, la mujer de Enishi. No hacía otra cosa que querer hacerse la perfecta frente a su marido, e incluso frente a Kenshin. Como si lo hiciera a propósito para dejarla en ridículo. Empezando por criticarle la forma de cocinar, su forma de vestir, de hablar, de reír y absolutamente todo. Por el contrario, Chizuru cocía, bordaba, arreglaba las flores, cocinaba excelente, caminaba como dama de la alta sociedad, y sus modales eran exquisitos.

Sanosuke y Yahiko amaban sus guisos y le encantaban sus historias sobre los viajes que había hecho. Y no conforme con eso, impidió que Kaoru quemara aquel viejo piano que en sus días de gloria y engaño Amuro había llevado al dojo como regalo del embajador culturar.

La Kendoka no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ese enorme y pesado aparato más que servir de leña para el invierno. Pero Chizuru le había encontrado un uso: lo tocaba todas las tardes como los mismos ángeles. Enishi y hasta Kenshin se sentaban en el tatami escuchando los arpegios de las ejecuciones de la heredera Raikoji, era como si la melodía calmara el espíritu de los dos guerreros. Entonces Kaoru se sentía rústica y torpe frente a esa delicada y refinada flor. Sentía que sobraba.

Eso era solo una parte de su malestar. Estaba también toda la historia del parentesco que había entre Chizuru y ella. Pero aquella historia familiar no era precisamente de amor. Había traición, dolor, muerte y mentiras. Empezando por las del viejo Raikoji.

Saitou hizo averiguaciones del por qué era el interés del par de farsantes y el embajador cultural por el dojo Kamiya. Era el mismo interés que tuvieron en un principio los hermanos Hiruma y también Kanryuu. No era por posición geográfica privilegiada ni por bienes raíces. Sino porque se decía que había oro en el suelo del dojo, incluso se hablaba de un enorme baúl lleno de monedas, esmeraldas y diamantes en algún lugar de esa propiedad. Ni siquiera Chizuru sabía bien la historia, como sí la conocía el embajador de cultura, porque él había sido amigo de Raikoji y su hermana, antes de volverse corrupto.

Así que al funcionario, ahora en la cárcel, le tocó hablar todo lo que sabía.

El viejo Muneiwa Raikoji era hermano de la abuela de Kaoru, la maestra de artes marciales Sekkai Raikoji, de allí el parecido genético entre sus nietas: la heredera y la maestra de kendo.

El viejo Raikoji se casó con una cortesana, Ume Tashiro, y tuvo un solo hijo al que llamaron Isamu Raikoji. Por su parte la maestra Sekkai se casó con un samurai de Edo, Tatsuo Kamiya. Ellos se fueron a Shinjuku a vivir al dojo generacional de la familia Kamiya, conformada por nobles guerreros,

Durante el Bakumatsu, la herencia Raikoji que le correspondía a Sekkai, consistente en oro, joyas y diamantes, fue escondida por ella y su esposo en un enorme baúl en el jardín de su casa, para evitar que los oficiales corruptos lo robaran. Fue una idea del mismo Muneiwa que ellos vieron viable. Sobre ese tesoro sembraron un árbol de cerezo, con la esperanza de hacer uso de esa fortuna como dote para cuando tuvieran hijos y ellos desearan formar un hogar.

Y el hijo llegó: Koshijiro Kamiya. Lamentablemente Sekkai murió al darlo a luz.

Muneiwa Raikoji quedó devastado con la muerte de su hermana. Por ello su esposa Ume y él decidieron hacerse cargo del bebé, en vista de que Tatsuo Kamiya se encontraba demasiado abatido para cuidarlo. Luego de eso Tatsuo decidió partir a la guerra, donde años más tarde murió. El dojo quedó bajo el cuidado de su amigo, en ese entonces estudiante de medicina, Oguni Genzai.

Isamu Raikoji y Koshijiro Kamiya eran primos, pero se trataban como hermanos. Casi eran de la misma edad y tenían los mismos maestros. Fueron criados en Ota en la mansión Raikoji bajo las enseñanzas de la justicia, la equidad, el honor y el uso del kenjutsu. Pero crecieron y se enamoraron… de la misma mujer.

Ella era Keiko Ishiguro, la hija de un samurai de Kumamoto. Famosa por el azul de sus ojos, larga cabellera, y bella sonrisa.

Keiko le fue prometida en pacto de familias al heredero mayor de los Raikouji, Isamu, pero ella no lo amaba. Se había enamorado del menor, Koshijiro, desde el momento en que lo vió, y su amor le era correspondido.

Se escapó con él y se casaron a escondidas. Fue un duro golpe para todas las familias. Keiko y Koshi fueron desheredados. Debieron irse de Ota y se establecieron en Shijuku en el dojo de su familia paterna, los Kamiya. Allí, años más tarde nació su hija, Kaoru.

Isamu Raikoji entonces debió casarse con la hija de un cortesano allegado al emperador, Chiruma Kano, mujer de agudo ingenio, manos suaves, y gran elocuencia al hablar. Con el tiempo ella dio a luz a Chizuru.

Pero eventualmente Isamu se volvió alcohólico, solía deprimirse y alejarse de todos. Y una noche, luego de haber tomado sake en exceso, cayó al río y se ahogó. Chiruma no pudo soportar la vida sin su esposo y se suicidó tirándose desde la ventana de su casa.

El viejo le atribuía todo eso a la traición de Koshijiro y Keiko. En venganza, nunca le dijo a su sobrino de la fortuna enterrada. Koshi nunca supo del tesoro que albergaba en su propiedad. Ni siquiera cuando Keiko cayó enferma y se quedaron sin dinero. Desesperado, le mandó una carta a su tío suplicando su ayuda.

- _"Tío, por favor, se lo ruego. Mi esposa está muriendo y mi hija solo tiene cuatro años. Haré lo que usted me pida. Trabajaré para usted día y noche. Castígueme a mí si desea. Tenga piedad. No castigue a Keiko, ni a Kaoru por mis errores"._

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó.

El día del funeral de Keiko, Koshijiro recibió la respuesta. La única y última carta de su tío.

 _\- "Mereces el dolor que estás sintiendo en estos momentos por la muerte de tu esposa. Por ti perdí a mi única hermana cuando naciste. Sin embargo nunca fui tan cruel como para echarle la culpa a un bebé de mi sufrimiento y te acogí en mi casa como si Ume te hubiera parido. Luego, por las secuelas de tu traición perdí a mi único hijo y después a su abatida esposa, y hace poco murió mi Ume por no soportar tanto dolor. Sí, ese es el dolor que te consume ahora, el mismo dolor que sentí al perderlos a todos ellos"._

Kaoru y Chizuru aún no superaban esa historia desde que la había escuchado de boca de Saitou la noche anterior. Eso incluso había provocado que las dos mujeres se alejaran más.

La kendoka sentía pena por todos, y rabia por tantas cosas. Agarró el bokken más duro y le pegaba al aire como queriendo matar a alguien. Ahora podía entender más el estricto e implacable carácter de su padre. La culpa y el dolor lo consumían por dentro.

-¿Por qué tanta rabia, Kaoru? –le pregunto Enishi, llegando al lugar.

-No fue justo con mi padre, ni con mi madre lo que les sucedió. Ese viejo pudo haber tenido motivos de peso, pero no tuvo piedad. Se me hace difícil perdonar al señor Raikoji.

-Él ya está muerto. Y en sus últimos años de vida se arrepintió de muchas cosas que hizo, según me dijo Chizuru, y yo lo pude constatar personalmente en otras ocasiones.

Ella paró un momento y puso la punta del bokken en el piso.

-Mi madre pudo haberse salvado. ¿Por qué, Enishi?, ¿Por qué tanto dolor en nuestras familias?. En la tuya, en la mía y la de Chizuru.

-Él "pudo ser" no existe. Existe lo que fue y lo que es. Todos han sufrido, Kaoru. Al menos nosotros estamos vivimos. Muchos no han tenido la suerte de vivir para ponerse a analizar el sufrimiento.

-Fue cruel no decirle a mi padre de su herencia.

-Trata de entenderlo. Él había perdido a tres miembros de su familia. -añadió-... y sobre la herencia, la tienes bajo el árbol según la verdadera historia. Puedes hacer uso de ella cuando desees. Si es que es cierto que existe.

-¿Acaso dudas de eso?.

-Eres la dueña del dojo. Tienes la potestad de decirles a tus amigos que excaven a ver si es cierto. Solo que a Sagara deberás darle el triple de comida por hacerlo. Nunca vi a alguien que comiera tanto.

Kaoru sonrió momentáneamente. Pero luego volvió a su seriedad.

-Tu esposa. Ella no me es del todo agradable –dijo ella sin reparos –Es inaguantable. Cree que es la más fina, la más educada, la que más sabe, la que mejor cocina y la más hábil tocando ese maldito aparato que trajo tu hermano. Yo trato, Enishi, pero ella es muy grosera.

-Sé que no eres agradable a ella, pero creo que estando aún aquí tienen la oportunidad de llevarse mejor. Solo deben intentarlo.

-Es lo mismo que me dice Kenshin. Es como si tú y él se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para que ella y yo logremos un acercamiento.

-No es bueno sentir rencor por la familia.

-¿Lo dices por Amuro?..

Enishi asintió.

-Después de todo él también fue víctima de las malas decisiones de mi padre. Hubiera querido que él tuviese otra actitud hacia mí. Pero como te dije, el "hubiera sido" no existe. Y la realidad del presente es que me odia y me quiere muerto.

-Enishi, -dijo con prudencia – Amuro por primera vez en toda mi vida me puso a dudar de mis capacidades. Es totalmente cierto lo que dijo, ni siquiera pude defenderme yo sola, y no es la primera vez que sucede. Siempre he tenido que depender de Kenshin. A veces me pregunto ¿para qué es todo esto entonces?. Quizás deba aprender otro tipo de arte marcial… Hablé con Kenshin, pero se niega a enseñarme. Quizás tú…

-No lo haré –dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Por qué? – Alegó -¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena?. ¿Acaso tú y Kenshin dudan de mi capacidad y habilidad como alumna?.

-No dudo de ti, Kaoru, y estoy seguro que Battousai tampoco –añadió –Eres una mujer muy fuerte, tanto físicamente como de espíritu. Eres disciplinada, ágil, apasionada, intensa, determinada, honorable, terca, y perseverante. Tienes absolutamente todas las cualidades para convertirte en una virtuosa de las artes de la espada que mata. Pero eso acabaría con la nobleza de tu corazón. Te ensuciaría el alma y te sometería al cruel letargo del arrepentimiento perpetuo.

-A veces quisiera ser más fuerte –dijo haciendo unos movimientos bruscos y perfectos con el Bokken –Valerme por mí misma frente a degenerados como Amuro y no depender de nadie.

-Si no hubieras sido la maestra de kendo que eres, Amuro hubiera conseguido lo que quería. Además, ya eres fuerte. Por algo eres la mujer que eligió Battousai –agregó mirando a la distancia –Para un guerrero es bueno tener una esposa tranquila que te atienda y te contenga, que sea obediente, fina y bien educada. Pero es mucho mejor tener una con la que puedes hablar de todo esto. Precisamente de lo que estamos hablando. La maestría del Kenjutsu.

-¿De veras crees eso?.

-No todas las mujeres entienden el arte de la guerra, ni por lo que realmente pasa un espadachín. Sus dudas, temores, ansias y frustraciones. Ya he pasado por lo que tú estás pasando, Kaoru, y créeme, las dudas te llevan al miedo, el miedo lleva a la ambición, y la ambición no te lleva a nada bueno. Pero eso solo lo comprenden los guerreros, gente como tú y como yo que al final solo buscamos una cosa, vivir en paz, y la paz no se consigue a través de la violencia. Es lo entendió tu padre hace mucho tiempo, y es por eso es que Battousai se niega a tus peticiones.

-Tienes razón –dijo con algo de vergüenza –Me siento tan apenada por haber dudado. Y también me siento tan tonta por caer en la psicología de Amuro. Es que a veces siento que no soy lo suficientemente buena guerrera como quisiera ser.

-Estando en Rakunimura supe que mi padre, Oibore, estaba vivo. Él estaba tan cambiado que apenas lo reconocía. Él me cuidó y me incentivó a seguir adelante. Entonces descubrí que matar a los demás no tiene sentido. Lo mejor es proteger y defender como lo hace el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Hay que evitar la muerte hasta donde se pueda. Tú tienes una escuela con una gran ideología. No tendrás tantos alumnos como quisieras, pero mientras haya uno que confíe en ti, el legado se mantiene de pie, así que no lo defraudes.

.

.

.

Chizuru entró a la cocina. Olía delicioso y no pudo evitarlo. Vio a Kenshin revolviendo la paila y se preguntó cómo era que un hombre cocinaba tan bien.

-¿Puedo probar? –Chizuru se acercó y Kenshin tomo una cuchareta con un sorbo de miso para que probara.

-¿Qué tal le parece?.

-Kenshin esto está demasiado delicioso ¿Cómo es que usted cocina tan bien?.

-El maestro Hiko me dio los primero pasos en esto. Luego tuve una esposa que me enseñó a cocinar mucho mejor. Después, en mis años de vagabundo la soledad me obligó a perfeccionarme.

-Ah sí, Tomoe Yukishiro, la hermana de Enishi –dijo mientras tomaba otro poco de miso –Me conto Enishi que era una mujer muy especial. No mostraba sus sentimientos, pero era dulce, bondadosa y muy hacendosa. ¿Cómo es que vino usted a enamorarse de mi prima Kaoru?. Ella cocina horrible.

-Kaoru no cocina tan bien como Tomoe, pero tampoco cocina tan mal. Creo que las cualidades de ellas son distintas.

-No veo esas cualidades más allá que sostener una espada de madera. La verdad es que no sé qué le ven los hombres. ¿No cree que es ordinaria?.

La pregunta descolocó a Kenshin. Él conocía a Chizuru de antes, y sabía que ella era mordaz con la lengua cuando se lo proponía, era algo impertinente y poseía un sentido del humor ácido. Además él tenía la suficiente edad como para darse cuenta que lo que ella sentía por Kaoru eran celos. La veía como una competencia a su ego personal, sobre todo por su físico.

-La señorita Kaoru es una mujer bonita, valiente y de corazón noble.

-Es trece años menor que usted. ¿No le preocupa una diferencia de edad tan grande cuando se casen?, ¿Por qué no se fija en una mujer más bella, más inteligente, más fina y de edad más avanzada –tiró sin pepita en la lengua –Alguien como la doctora Megumi. Creo que haría mejor pareja con ella que con mi prima que es una corriente.

-¡Chizuru! ¡Qué cosas estás diciendo! –le gritó Enishi, quien venía entrando a la cocina.

-Pero yo no he dicho nada malo. Solo doy una opinión.

Kaoru, quien había escuchado todo, hizo a Enishi a un lado y fue hacia ella. Estaba furiosa, y Kenshin pudo notarlo. Él conocía a su temperamental prometida, y sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer.

-¡Eres una serpiente venenosa, una niña estúpida que se cree la mejor!.

-No entiendo por qué me atacas así. No dije nada que no fuera cierto. Eres una ordinaria, mala cocinera y pésima maestra. No sé cómo el señor Himura te escogió a ti y no a la doctora Megumi.

-¡Retira tus palabras, tonta engreída!. –dijo Kaoru apretando su bokken

-¡No las voy a retirar! ¡Y lo peor de todo es te acuestas con los hombres sin estar casada. Eres igual de golfa que tu madre que engatuzó a mi padre y luego se largó con mi tío!.

-¡Te voy a partir la cara! –Kaoru fue hacia ella y le iba a meter un porrazo con el bokken pero Kenshin, que estaba más cerca, se interpuso y detuvo el sablazo con su mano.

-No lo hagas, Kaoru. Tienes ventaja sobre ella. Además, es tu prima, y también ha sufrido. Lo que dice es producto de mucha tristeza reprimida.

La kendoka sintió vergüenza cuando volvió en sí y salió corriendo de allí, llorando.

-¡Kaoru! –Kenshin trató de ir tras ella, pero Enishi lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Déjala. Es mejor que esté sola. Luego hablas con ella. –Después miró a su mujer conteniendo su enojo –Chizuru, ve a la habitación enseguida. Tenemos que hablar.

La heredera palideció cuando vio el semblante de su marido. Angustiada caminó presurosa hasta su habitación. Sabía que nada bueno había provocado.

.

.

.

Tae terminaba de lavar los trastos cuando ordenó a Tsubame barrer la parte frontal del Akabeko. Al rato, la chiquilla llegó a ella algo estresada.

-Tae dono, han llegado algunos hombres a almorzar.

-Y qué esperas, ¿les tomaste la orden?

-Es que me dan miedo. Se ven raros. Llevan capuchas que no dejan que se les vea bien el rostro. Además son enormes.

La dueña del establecimiento suspiró. A veces le molestaba que Tsubame no se hubiera acostumbrado aún a ver guerreros por allí, sabiendo que en Tokio siempre habría ese tipo de peleadores y demás hombres de las artes bélicas, con ganas de almorzar en el mejor restaurante del área.

Tomó la libreta de apuntes y se dirigió a ellos. Eran cuatro en total. Estaban en una sola mesa. Las demás estaban vacías, al parecer los demás comensales se asustaron con la llegada de esos tipos y prefirieron retirarse del lugar, dejando la paga en la mesa. Tsubame procedió a recoger el dinero mientras Tae les pedía la orden.

-Hoy tenemos salmón ahumado, la especialidad de la casa. ¿O prefieren algo más?.

Uno de los hombres agarró el brazo de Tae con fuerza.

-Te queremos a ti.

Antes de darse cuenta, Tsubame era amordazada en el interior de la cocina, y a Tae le taparon la boca con un paño que tenía una sustancia adormecedora.

.

.

.

.

Enishi no aguantaba más. Estaba harto de la doble moral de su mujer, de sus berrinches y malcriadeces.

-Chizuru –dijo calmado, en el cuarto, mientras respiraba cansado –Creo que esto no va a funcionar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Acaso nos devolveremos a nuestra casa?.

-Nuestro matrimonio. Sencillamente no funciona.

La mujer se tiró al piso arrodillada y empezó a llorar.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, Enishi, yo te amo!. Si te molestaste por mi grosería iré ahora mismo donde Kaoru y le pediré perdón.

-No se trata de eso. Simplemente no somos compatibles. –le alegó con tranquilidad –Además, aún no supero que hayas estado con mi propio hermano. No sé con que cara te atreves a decirle a Kaoru que es una golfa, cuando tú haz hecho cosas peores.

-¡Mientes cuando dices que es por incopatibilidad! –se puso de pie –Lo haces por ella! ¿Crees que soy idiota?. Veo tu mirada cuando ella está frente a ti. Como tratas de disimular, pero yo sí me doy cuenta que se te desborda el amor. Tú desearías estar en el lugar del señor Himura.

-Eres más necia de lo que pensé.

-No entiendo por qué aún sientes algo por Kaoru. Yo al menos era tu esposa cuando me entregué a ti. Ella no lo era. Se comportó como una cualquiera. Además ¿crees que ya no se ha acostado con Kenshin?, duermen juntos todas las noches. –ella insistió – ¡Y no me extraña que se hubiera revolcado con tu hermano también!.

-¡Basta! La has insultado tanto que ya me he acostumbrado a tu actitud infantil. Lo que hubo entre ella y yo es pasado. El problema no es Kaoru, el problema somos tú y yo.

-¡Pues no lo acepto! –gritó –¡No te daré el divorcio, y punto! No voy a permitir que te vayas corriendo a los brazos de mi prima, ni de ninguna otra mujer. Jamás me separaré de ti hasta el día en que me muera!.

Enishi iba a hablar nuevamente pero escuchó un revuelo en la parte exterior del dojo. Corriendo fue hacia allá para darse cuenta que Katsu había llegado exhausto y casi sin aliento. Estaba postrado en el piso, hincado, con las manos sobre la hierba.

-¡Yahiko y yo encontramos a la señorita Tsubame atada y amordazada en la cocina! –gritó desesperado – ¡La señorita Tae fue secuestrada!.

-¡Qué haz dicho! –kaoru fue hacia él – ¡Pero cuándo!

-Katsu, debes calmarte y explicarnos todo –Kenshin le acercó una palangana con agua la cual el hombre bebió.

-Ahora sí, Katsu –añadió Sanosuke –dinos todo lo que sabes.

Katsu explicó todo tal y como Tsubame le había contado. Pero ellos no tenía idea de quién hubieran sido.

-¿Dónde está Yahiko ahora?.

-Yahiko se quedó en el Akabaeko acompañando a la señorita Tsubame. De allí irían a la comandancia.

En ese momento Saitou llegó al lugar junto con Cho.

-Himura, supe lo que pasó con la señorita Tae –alegó el policía- La señorita Sanjo fue con Yahiko a la estación y ya puso la querella. Les dijimos que en cuanto terminen allá sería mejor que se vinieran al dojo, para que no estuvieran solos. Esos tipos podrían llegar nuevamente.

-Me parece bien –dijo Kenshin- ¿Tienes idea sobre quien esta detrás de todo esto?.

-Por supuesto –Saitou le dio un papel a Kenshin –Esto lo dejaron para ti allá en el Akabeko.

Kenshin tomó la nota y la leyó.

-Es de Amuro Yukishiro.

Enishi no se sorprendió. Sabía que de su hermano podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Qé dice la nota, kenshin? –preguntó Kaoru.

Kenshin pasó a leerla en voz alta.

 _-"Hola, querido cuñado Battousai. Preferí escribirte a ti porque eres menos estúpido que mi hermanito y se que harás lo que te pida. Pon al haragán de Sagara y al mocoso a que te ayuden a escarbar en la tierra. Encuentren el tesoro de la vieja Sekkai y llévenlo al cacerío de Fukuya mañana al mediodía. Ah, y lleva también a mi esposa. Quiero a mi mujer devuelta conmigo. No trates de pasarte de listo. Dile a tu amigo el policía Fujita que si da aviso a los oficiales, Tae morirá. Si mi hermanito intenta pasarse de listo, Tae morirá. Si no llevas el tesoro al mediodía, Tae moriá. Si Kaoru no está conmigo a esa hora, Tae morirá. Sería una lástima que la gente deba ir a otro pueblo a comer, a falta de cocinera"._

Kaoru tembló. Tan solo de pensar en Tae en manos de ese hombre hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas.

-¡Kenshin debemos hacer algo! –le dijo.

-Creo que subestimé a ese malnacido –añadió Saitou mientras fumaba –Es más hábil de lo que creí. Hasta mandó a buscar refuerzos. Los tipos que lo acompañan son unos mercenarios de Mongolia.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? –agregó Enishi –Lo conozco, y se que es capaz de matar a la señora del restaurante.

-Tengo un plan. Pero debemos hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

.

.

.

.

Atardecía cuando Kaoru vio llegar a Megumi en su carruaje. Ella se bajó con su botiquín y entró para revisar tanto a Enishi como a Kenshin. Se había enterado por Sanosuke que se encaminaba un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Chizuru barría el engawa cuando vio a Kaoru correr despeinada y con los pies descalzos por encima del área que ella limpiaba para ir detrás de la doctora.

-Esa chica ordinaria jamás tendrá arreglo. Tiene modales de hombre, más que de una mujer –se dijo a sí misma –todavía no entiendo qué es lo que le ven los hombres.

La heredera dejó la escoba a un lado, y también fue a ver qué era lo que acontecía. Además, Megumi sí le caía bien.

-Buenos días. Estoy aquí por pedido de Sanosuke. Vine a revisarlos. Se que mañana tendrán un nuevo problema.

-Agredecemos tu prescencia, señorita Megumi –dijo Kenshin.

La doctora revisó primero a Enishi en su cuarto. Chizuru le hizo conversación y ambas mujeres coincidían en muchos temas como las artes, la cocina y la poesía. Enishi notaba que su mujer se sentía muy cómoda con Megumi.

-Te has recuperado rápido, Yukishiro.

-Siempre le estaré profundamente agradecido, doctora Megumi. Si no fuera por usted, yo no estaría aquí.

-Solo cumplí con mi deber –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Incluso, las dos mujeres conversaron amenamente una vez Enishi fue examinado. Él había salido del cuarto para seguir haciendo katas en el patio del dojo. Entonces ellas empezaron a hablar de Kaoru.

-No solo se acostó con Enishi sin estar casada con él. Sino que ahora se acuesta con el señor Himura –le dijo Chizuru en voz muy baja.

Megumí abrió los ojos, asombrada.

-¿Estás segura de que está durmiendo con Kenshin?.

-Sí, todas las noches –respondió Chizuru –Y estoy casi segura que sí se llegó a acostar con Amuro, y antes de eso posiblemente con el tal Sanosuke y quien sabe con cuántos otros.

-No creo que se haya acostado con Sanosuke. Ellos son como hermanos.

-Mi prima es una puta, igual que su madre. Pero lo peor de todo es que le coquetea a mi marido y me lo quiere quitar –dijo casi llorando.

Minutos más tarde fue el turno de Kenshin. La doctora entró a la habitación de Kaoru y cerró el shoji con cuidado. La kendoka estaba allí sentada, por si algo se le ofrecía a ella.

Megumi se sentó con semblante serio y empezó a examinar al ex hittokiri quien permanecía sentado en el tatami, sin camisa.

-Me preguntó por qué Kenshin está en este cuarto, y no en el de él.

Ambos, Kaoru y Kenshin se sonrojaron.

-Imagino que es porque está durmiendo aquí ¿no es cierto?.

-Sí –respondió Kaoru con algo de vergüenza.

-Enishi y Chizuru están casados, pero ustedes dos no lo están –dijo mientras ponía un ungüento sobre una cortada de Kenshin –No se ve bien, Kaoru, que te acuestes con los hombres sin haberte casado con ellos. ¿Cuántos ya llevas?, ¿dos?, ¿tres?. ¿Cuántos más?.

Kaoru quedo horrorizada con aquello. Se levantó de un respingo y humillada salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡Señorita Megumi! –le dijo Kenshin con molestia –¡Eso fue grosero! ¿Por qué ofendió a Kaoru de esa forma?.

-Quédate quieto, Kenshin. No puedo medirte la presión si la tienes alterada. Soy como su hermana mayor y debo ser la voz de su conciencia. Además, debo hablar algunas cosas contigo y no deseaba que ella escuchara.

-¡Pero la ha humillado!.

-Ya se le pasará. Lo que debo decirte es más importante.

-¿Se trata de algo malo?.

-No se si sea bueno o malo. Pero en cuanto lo de mañana termine, lo mejor es que tu cuñado y su mujer se vayan.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Kenshin, eres muy confiado –dijo en voz baja –Hay tensión entre Kaoru y la mujer de Enishi. Chizuru no se siente bien aquí. La chica sufre porque su marido ama a su prima y no a ella.

-Pero, Enishi me dijo que todo eso quedó en el pasado. Él está casado.

-Los matrimonios pueden disolverse.

-Pero, ellos no están tan mal, ¿o sí?.

-Tú eres bueno como guerrero, pero te falta experiencia en cosas del amor. Enishi aún tiene sentimientos por Kaoru. Sentimientos con los cuales está luchando. Y tú aún no te haz casado con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

-Lo que quiero decirte, Kenshin –dijo la doctora poniéndose frente a él y acercando su rostro –Es que cuando un león está hambriento hay que mantenerlo alejado de la presa cuando la presa aún no la tienes en la mano. No me gustaría que Kaoru te traicionara. Ella ha demostrado ser de las que se acuesta con los hombres sin amarlos. ¿Estás seguro que es con ella con quien quieres hacer tu vida?.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se empezó a acomodar la camisa.

-Kaoru me ama, así como yo la amo a ella –dijo mientras miraba a Megumi –Cuando dos personas se aman de verdad, no importa si el león anda suelto, o si la presa está en un plato... O si alguien más quiere intrigar. Los celos a veces nos hacen perder la dignidad. Gracias por sus consejos, señorita Megumi, se que son bien intencionados. Solo le pido que en mi presencia no vuelva a ofender o humillar a mi prometida. Buenas noches. Ahora debo concentrarme para la batalla.

Dicho esto salió de allí dejando a la doctora con un sabor amargo en el paladar.

.

.

.

La cena había sido tensa. Kaoru terminaba de recoger los trastos, mientras Chizuru traía unas tazas de té. Sanosuke y Yahiko reposaban tirados en el piso con la barriga llena por la hartura. Kenshin bebía su te con calma, estaba pensativo, escuchando el canto de las cigarras del patio.

Enishi tomaba solo un sorbo. Él usualmente comía relativamente poco y ahora no estaba de mucho ánimo para degustar. Había dejado casi la mitad del plato y aquel té no era su favorito. Pensaba en Amuro y la forma de acabarlo.

-¿Crees que el plan funcione? –le preguntó a su cuñado.

-Debemos intentarlo. Es la única manera –respondió el pelirrojo -¿Qué sabes de los tipos que reclutó Amuro?.

-Son descendientes de los antiguos guerreros Mandugai, se hacen llamar Los Kharash. Son muy buenos.

-Se que ustedes los vencerán. De eso no me cabe duda. –añadió Kaoru.¿Qué tipo de armas usan y cuál es el saldo de sus batallas?.

-Usan sables enormes llamado Yatagán. Y nunca han perdido una batalla.

Chizuru tan solo de oír aquello, quedaba espantada. Ella no podía tolerar que algo le pasara a su esposo. Pidió permiso para retirarse y salió del área.

-Creo que ella está un poco nerviosa –dijo Kenshin –No está acostumbrada a esto.

-Hablaré con ella –dijo Enishi. Pero Kaoru lo detuvo.

-No, yo lo haré.

.

.

.

Kaoru encontró a su prima en el engawa frente al árbol de cerezo. Una lámpara de kerosene iluminaba la estancia junto con las luciérnagas que pululaban sobre las plantas. Chizuru la vio venir y se limpió las lágrimas para que Kaoru no viera que había estado llorado.

La kendoka se sentó a su lado y le habló.

-Te preguntarás cómo es que una mujer puede soportar que el hombre que ama siempre esté propenso a morir –dijo mirando al árbol –Al principio me preguntaba lo mismo, luego me acostumbre.

-No te he pedido que me des ánimos.

-Chizuru, no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó con tus padres y los míos. Y tampoco quiero quitarte a Enishi. Él es solo un buen amigo para mí.

-No soporto la idea de perder a mi esposo. Es lo único que tengo, él y mi suegro enfermo. –respondió con la voz entrecortada- Tú tienes al señor Himura y a tantos amigos. ¡Ahora déjame sola!.

-Se que me odias, Chizuru, pero también me tienes a mí. No soy gran cosa, pero eres mi prima y puedes contar conmigo. Yo olvido fácil las ofensas.

-La peor ofensa es que mi marido prefiera a la guerrera que ve en ti, que a una tonta sumisa de la alta sociedad como yo. Siento tanta rabia cuando pienso que Enishi en el fondo no me ama… ¡Y no quiero tu lástima!.

-Ya te dije que no amo a Enishi y él está claro en eso. Lo que pasó entre él y yo quedó en el pasado. Quien está alejando a Enishi de tu lado no soy yo, eres tú, con tus inseguridades. Demuéstrale que no eres una niña berrinchuda, ni la tonta manejable que dices ser, sino una mujer capaz de aceptar sus errores, de olvidar el pasado, de seguir adelante sin miedo. Llegaste aquí detrás de él porque en el fondo tienes un espíritu indomable, solo que no te haz dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo podría ser yo una guerrera?, soy tan torpe hasta con el el kendo. Mi abuelo intentó enseñarme contrató profesores, pero me era tan difícil. Nunca podré ser como tú.

-Para ser una guerrera no hay que saber usar un arma. Ser guerrera solo es ser valiente, saber asumir sus errores, caer, levantarse y seguir adelante con la frente en alto. Es estar allí para comprender a los demás. Yo también he sentido miedo, y aún tengo inseguridades, pero lo importante es no dejarse avasallar por los prejuicios ni por los demás. Solo sé tu misma. Nunca te rindas. Hubo muchos quienes se rindieron en nuestras familias, y eso causó mucho dolor a otros.

Chizuru suspiró. Las palabras de su prima realmente le habían tocado las fibras más hondas del alma.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando Kenshin deambulaba por la casa viendo que todo estuviera bien y en orden. En medio de la oscuridad, con una antorcha revisó los espacios de afuera.

Adentro, provisto de una lamparita de kerosene se percató que las personas ya estaban en sus aposentos. Su cuñado Enishi y su esposa Chizuru descansaban en el cuarto más apartado, el de huéspedes, que quedaba al final del ala izquierda. Así había sido desde el primer día que se quedaron allí. Más adelante estaba el cuarto donde pernoctaban Yahiko y Sanosuke. Roncaban como bestias.

Caminó hacia el otro lado, el ala derecha. Kenshin le había cedido su habitación a Tsubame, para que no se quedara sola en el Aakabeko. Dio unos pasos hacia el fondo, pasó el pequeño cuarto de meditación y se detuvo en el cuarto de Kaoru. Corrió el Shoji y entró.

Ella estaba desnuda, se estaba colocando la Yukata. Kenshin la observó con dulzura y deseo en igual cantidad. La luz de la lamparita le daba un ambiente mítico a aquella escena. Le encantaba verla desnuda, ella era una mujer no muy alta de estatura, perfecta para él. Pero su cuerpo estaba endemoniadamente bien proporcionada. Su cintura era estrecha, sus pechos duros, vaporosos y algo grandes para su tamaño, sus brazos y piernas eran los de una mujer acostumbrada al ejercicio físico, y él ya se había dado cuenta de las ventajas de eso sobre el futón. Recoerdó lo que su maestro Hiko luego de beber bastante sake le había dicho una vez, cuando tenía trece años y aún no había probado mujer.

- _¨¿Quieres saber lo que es el placer?, Los hombres se equivocan buscando prostitutas. Cásate con una guerrera. Suelen ser fuertes, resistentes, creativas, apasionadas. Jamás permanecerán calladas. Aunque les duela te dirán que continúes. Quizás te halen el pelo, o te aruñen, o hasta te muerdan, y también te dirán cosas obscenas al oído cuando tú se las digas a ellas, pero todo eso más que molestarte solo logrará encenderte más"._

Kenshin no hayaba sentido en lo que Hiko le había dicho en ese momento. Después, a los quince años tampoco lo entendió. Siempre había estado con mujeres delicadas, manejables, silenciosas. Desde la dulce y callada Tomoe, hasta otras que se encontró en su vagabundeo.

Kenshin había sido selectivo. En su mayoría habían sido jóvenes viudas, o aquellas que pese a tener menos de treinta se consideraban solteronas e independientes. Todas muy lindas. Pero nunca había estado con una guerrera, no hasta que conoció a Kaoru. Tan vital, tan ardiente, tan fuerte, tan llena de energía. Solo ella fue capaz de detener su marcha. Y fue con ella que encontró sentido a muchas cosas. También con ella conoció el verdadero placer.

Bajó su rostro y su mirada se posó en el femenino trasero, redondo y firme. Su caballo lacio caía hasta sus caderas. Sobre su cuello erguido, un rostro lindo, iluminado por los ojos más grandes y bellos que había visto alguna vez. Y esos ojos, que lo mataban, brillaban de amor solo cuando lo veían a él.

-Kenshin –le dijo ella cuando terminó de ponerse su yukata de dormir –¿Vas a quedarte allí parado?. ¿Sucede algo?.

-No, nada, solo la observaba, Kaoru... Usted es muy bonita.

-Lo dices porque me amas. –Ella fue hacia el futón y se recostó allí –Las hay más bellas que yo.

-La verdad no lo sé. Yo solo tengo ojos para usted –Él puso la lamparita a un lado y se acostó junto a ella-¿Cómo encontró a la señorita Tsubame?.

-Ha llorado mucho, pero se durmió tranquila. Tiene toda la confianza en que puedes recuperar a Tae.

-Y así será –dijo decidido – Mañana en la tarde la señorita Tae estará de vuelta al Akabeko.

-Tengo miedo, Kenshin. Ese hombre es una bestia. Al menos Enishi peleaba de frente y con honor. Amuro en cambio es un sucio que no le importó intentar matar a su propio hermano valiéndose de artimañas.

-He enfrentado cosas peores, Kaoru. Esto no es nada comparado con situaciones del pasado.

Kenshin buscó acercarse a ella. El haberla visto desnuda había encendido una chispa que amenazaba con volverse una llamarada. Se desabotonó el nudo de su yukata y se puso sobre ella, pero la sintió tensa.

-¿Sucede algo, Kaoru?.

-Es que, no se si… si debamos detenernos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él quedando sentado sobre ella, apoyado por sus piernas.

-Kenshin…–dijo en voz baja – creo que sería mejor si durmiéramos separados hasta que nos casemos.

-Kaoru, -dijo con suavidad -Si la hago sentir incómoda, dígamelo. Yo dormiré en la sala hasta que Tsubame regrese al Akabeko. No deseo perturbarla. Si usted cree que es mejor esperar hasta noviembre, pues no me opongo. Yo sabré esperar un par de meses más.

Él se fue a levantar, pero ella lo detuvo.

-En realidad no es lo que yo deseo –dijo con los ojos vidriosos –Pero es que Megumi, lo que dijo esta tarde… Ella me dio a entender que me he comportado como una mujer fácil. Y no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera.

El pelirojo volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Jamás pensaría eso. –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios –Todos nosotros, absolutamente todos, incluyendo a la señorita Megumi, tenemos un pasado. ¿Quién de nosotros no ha cometido errores?, ¿O quién no se ha dejado llevar por las circunstancias?. Te han juzgado las personas menos indicadas. Y no es justo que lo que sentimos se vea alterado por los prejuicios o los celos de otros.

Kaoru asintió. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó apasionadamente. Kenshin volvió a posarse sobre ella mientras se quitaba la yukata. Metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Kaoru y casi la dejó al borde del colapso con aquella muestra de deseo.

El ex hittoriki bajó su mano y acarició la parte íntima de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos la mujer pudo desprenderse de su yukata. Ambos ya excitados y deseosos. El pelirrojo le abrió las piernas con sus rodillas para penetrarla, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él.

-Espera. ¿Está bien hacer esto antes de la pelea de mañana?. No quiero que estés cansado.

-Solo será una vez –respondió, y la penetró de un solo golpe.

Ella se curvó un poco y casi inmediatamente empezó a moverse bajo él, al mismo ritmo que él y apasionada como él. Aruñó su espalda, mientras el le succionaba el cuello, le pasó la lengua por su oído mientras ella mordía su hombro, le decía esas palabras picantes mientras la escuchaba gemir de éxtasis, y así tantas otras cosas sin pudor que llevaban a Kenshin al borde de la locura.

Sí, definitivamente el maestro Hiko siempre tenía la razón.

.

.

.

.

.-

Eran las diez de la mañana. Kenshin se había levantado temprano, había meditado y estaba ahora preparado para lo que vendría.

Dos carruajes de la policía transportarían al grupo. En el primer carruaje irían Saitou, Kenshin y Enishi. En el segundo irían Sanosuke, Cho y el enorme baúl lleno de oro y joyas.

Arriesgándose a la ira de Amuro, Kenshin dejaría a Kaoru en el dojo junto a Yahiko, Chizuru, Tsubame, y Katsu que había llegado minutos antes para hacerles compañía a los restantes. Varios policías con armas de fuego se mantendrían vigilantes.

Enishi ya tenía su tachi al hombro. Puesto de unos pantalones negros y una sudadera sin mangas en color roja. Se vendaba la mano en silencio aún en el cuarto. Chizuru sentada en el tatami lo observaba también silenciosa. Ella hubiera querido que la noche anterior la abrazara, la besara, le hiciera el amor. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió durante todo el tiempo que habían estado allí. Enishi le había dicho que hacerlo en casa ajena era indecente.

Chizuru ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo habían hecho. Ya hacía varios meses de eso, fue exactamente seis semanas antes de haberse acostado con Amuro porque lo extrañaba a él, lo necesitaba a él, pensando en él, para vengarse de él.

Ella pensaba que Enishi nunca la perdonaría ese error.

La estaba castigando por eso. Pero así eran los Yushiro: orgullosos, vengativos, intensos, impredecibles, calculadores, extremos, con una leve tendencia a la locura. Una familia de casta, de linaje antiguo que había albergado a grandes samurais hasta principios del siglo diecinueve. Todos, a excepción del padre de Enishi.

El señor Oibore Yukishiro había sido un bohemio, un soñador. Despilfarró la fortuna de su familia y se volvió loco de dolor con la muerte de su bella esposa, Ukyo Yamato, y de su dulce hija, Tomoe. El peso de su conciencia por no encontrar al gemelo perdido terminó por avasallarle la poca lucidez que le quedaba.

Enishi terminó de vendarse la mano y la miró.

-No salgas del dojo. No me desobedezcas. Es lo único que te pido –dicho esto se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando sintió los brazos de Chizuru abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Por favor, no te arriesgues mucho –dijo llorando –Te amo, y no soportaría perderte.

Él se quedó estático, puso su mano sobre la de ella unos segundos, respiró hondo, y luego partió.

Afuera, ya estaban todos en el carruaje. Solo faltaba Enishi que salía del dojo a paso rápido hasta que finalmente subió en él.

-Quedan bajo el cuidado de ustedes –le gritó Kenshin a Yahiko y a Katsu antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kaoru, Chizuru, y Tsubame los vieron partir y perderse entre los rayos de sol y los pétalos de ciruelo.

.

.

.

Amuro los vio llegar a aquel área de Fukuya, detrás de la montaña Miromogi. Un llano valdío rodeado de mesetas y con caserones abandonados donde usualmente se ocultaban delincuentes y proscritos, ubicados en lo más bajo de las castas de Japón.

Vio a Battousai, a su odioso hermano Enishi, al policía necio, al tipo de la cabeza de escoba, y al tarado de Sagara. Los últimos dos llevaban un cofre y eso le gustaba. Pero no veía a Kaoru por ningún lado.

Cuando estaban a veinte metros, los cuatro guerrero mongoles saltaron de los techos de las casas interponiéndose entre Amuro y sus rivales.

-Ellos no dejarán que ustedes se acerquen –les gritó con sarcasmos- Pero primero quiero saber dónde está mi mujer.

-Ella viene en otro carruaje –respondió Saitou –No nos creerás tan estúpidos como para darte todo a la primera. Primero entréganos a la señorita Tae. Luego te daremos el Baúl con las joyas. Cuando verifiquemos que la dama no ha sido maltratada ni ultrajada, entonces te daremos a tu esposa.

-Me parece bien –dijo Amuro –A la cocinera jamás le puse un dedo encima. Es una simple empleada equivalente a un puesto muy bajo dentro de la casta social japonesa. Ni en broma tocaría a la servidumbre.

Amuro traqueó los dedos y enseguida le llevaron a Tae. Ella lucía despeinada, llorosa y amordazada.

-Lo haremos al mismo tiempo –añadió –Tae camina hacia ustedes, mientras esos dos mequetrefes, Sagara y el cabeza de escoba, me traen el baúl. Mis hombres le llevarán a la cocinera y la dejarán a medio camino.

Así sucedió. Tae, a la mitad del camino se aferró a Sanosuke, y colapsó en sus brazos llorando por las fuertes emociones vividas. Los mongoles agarraron el baúl,

Tae y Sano regresaron donde estaban los demás. Saitou le ordenó a Cho que la llevara en el carruaje inmediatamente de vuelta al dojo Kamiya con los demás, y así ambos partieron hacia allá.

Sus secuaces le llevaron el baúl a Amuro. Este vio con fascinación el oro, los diamantes y las esmeraldas dentro del mismo. Ordenó que lo pusieran en su carruaje.

-Muy bien, ahora estoy entréguenme a mi esposa. –dijo Amuro

Enishi entonces le habló.

-Te conozco muy bien como para saber que podías adivinar nuestra estrategia. ¿A qué otra persona secuestraste?.

-¿Acaso secuestró a alguien más? –preguntó Sanosuke a los demás en voz baja.

-Enishi me dijo que actuaría así, ya que él hizo dos peticiones –añadió Kenshin –Solo que no sabemos si en verdad secuestró a alguien más.

Amuro rió aparatosamente.

-Vaya, vaya hermanito. No eres tan estúpido como pensé. Pero antes de develarle a mi otra víctima, deberán enfrentarse a mis guerreros.

Los cuatro guerreros mongoles saltaron y atacaron a los presentes.

Amuro, a lo lejos disfrutaba todo como si se tratara de una función. Su cuñado y su hermano eran muy habilidosos, por ello había ordenado a los dos más fuertes que los atacaran a ellos. Al policía lo había subestimado. Pensó que se trataba de tiempo, pero le estaba dando una excelente pelea al tercero. Pero a Sagara le estaba costando mucho derrotar al cuarto.

Pasaron varios minutos. Amuro empezó a preocuparse cuando vio a Kenshin terminar con su rival y dejarlo inconsciente sobre el polvo para luego ir en ayuda de Sanosuke, quien sangraba copiosamente en el suelo. Enishi eliminó a su oponente rematándolo con su tachi y separándole la cabeza del cuello.

Kenshin sabía que a su cuñado le era imposible contenerse cuando tenía la tachi. Saitou por su parte usó su gattutsu y finalmente, con dificultad, mató al guerrero mongol al insertarle la espada por la boca.

Kenshin finalmente asestaba un golpe fuertísimo en el que había estado peleando con Sano. El tipo se desplomó y cayó de cara a la tierra.

Estaban jadeantes. Los mongoles habían sido duros de roer, pero finalmente lo habían logrado.

Cuando ellos levantaron la vista, Amuro se encontraba junto a una amordazada Megumi. El la tenía maniatada con su brazo por el cuello y con la otra mano la encañobana con una pistola en la sien.

-¡Señorita Megumi! –gitó Kenshin

Amuro empezó a reírse al ver la angustia del ex hittokiri… Luego se puso serio.

-Quiero que me traigan a Kaoru, ¡AHORA! –gritó furioso –Si no me la traen, le volaré los sesos a la doctora. Y luego les dispararé a todos ustedes.

-¡Amuro, por qué haces esto! –le gritó Enishi –Ya tienes las joyas. ¿Qué buscas con llevarte a Kaoru?, ¿Acaso es por la muerte de nuestra hermana Tomoe?. Eso no fue culpa de Battousai. Ella misma buscó su destino.

-¿Tomoe? –Amuro empezó a reírse nuevamente, para después volver a quedar serio -¿Acaso crees que me importa lo que le haya pasado a esa puta de mierda?.

-¡Respeta a nuestra hermana! .le gritó el peliblanco

-¡Ella me regaló! Me llevó con una asquerosa artesana que me dejó en un orfanato que era un infierno! –le gritó a todos sin dejar de encañonar a Megumi.

-Amuro, Tomoe era una niña. Tenía ocho años. Padre estaba mal por la muerte de madre. Luego él se arrepintió. Me lo contó todo. Él le pidió a Tomoe que lo llevara con la vecina para que te devolvieran, pero la mujer había desaparecido. Durante años él te buscó. Sufrió mucho buscándote.

-En ese lugar me maltrataban, me golpeaban. Me dejaba sin comer, me hacían dormir en el suelo como un perro.

-También pasé por lo mismo en China.

-¡Esa fue tu decisión. Pudiste haber vuelto a la casa!

-¡Igual estaba solo! Tomoe había muerto y padre estaba loco y desaparecido. Los retenedores saquearon todo y la casa quedó destruída.

-Lo que tú pasaste en un año en Shangai después de la muerte de tu hermana, yo lo pasé durante doce años en ese maldito orfanato. Luego los ingleses que me adoptaron me oligaban a robar, por eso Norbert me enseñó en el templo del Shaoling. –gritó con rabia -Así que me alegro que Oibore haya sufrido, y también que tú hayas sufrido, e incluso que Tomoe se haya muerto.

-¡No digas eso, maldidto! –le gritó Enishi. –Ella era la mejor de las hermanas. Era como mi madre.

-Mi venganza nunca ha sido contra Himura –le dijo el tipo- a Himura le agradezco que haya matado a Tomoe, por preferir quedarse contigo y regalarme a mí. Mi venganza es contra ti, hermanito, que lo haz tenido todo mientras yo no he tenido nada.

-Amuro, esto no está bien –le dijo Kenshin –No sabes lo que sufro por el accidente aquel. Yo amaba a tu hermana. Ella era una buena mujer. No odies al único hermano que te queda.

-¡Cállate Battousai!. ¡Él siempre me quita todo! ¡Yo amaba a Chizuru! –le gritó Amuro con odio –La vi cuando viajó a China en el barco Sion Gi y me enamoré de ella, nisiquera sabía que era una heredera cuando reuní el dinero para cortejarla en Ota. Fue entonces que supe que vivía en la mansión Raikoji. Pero luego me enteré que se casaría con mi propio hermano.

-Amuro –dijo Enishi –Deja que los demás se vayan y entrega a la doctora Megumi. Esto es entre tú y yo.

-¡Tú, Enishi, siempre me quitas todo lo que quiero!. Y sabes lo más patético, ni siquiera amas a Chizuru. ¡No la mereces!.

-Pero si estás traumado por Chizuru, entonces ¿por qué insistes en llevarte a Kaoru contigo? –preguntó Saitou.

-¡Eres imbécil, Fujita! –gritó aferrando aun más a Megumi -¡Acaso no ves que mi hermanito no ama a su mujer!... ¡El quiere a la mujer de Battousai!... O mejor dicho en este caso, a la mía, porque ella ahora es mi esposa y me pertenece. Él me quitó a la que yo amo, yo le quito a la que él ama.

-Eres un farsante, Yukishiro dos –respondió Saitou –Quien está casado con ella es el verdadero Thomas Raymond, el inglés al que raptaste, no tu. Y Raymond ya testificó que fue usurpado, por lo tanto, el matrimonio no es válido. Kaoru nunca se ha casado.

-¡Tráiganla ahora! ¡O les juro que mataré a esta mujerzuela!

Megumi lloraba. Kenshin no sabía que hacer, pues no tenían planeado la llegada de Kaoru.

No obstante escucharon que se acercaba un carruaje de esos que solían transportar a gente importante. El carruaje se detuvo. Para sorpresa de los presentes, vieron a Kaoru bajarse del mismo. Ella vestía sus ropajes de kendo y su cabello amarrado con su coleta alta.

-Kaoru, ¿qué haces aquí?. –le gritó Kenshin.

Enishi trató de ir hacia ella y detenerla, pero Amuro lo encañonó a lo lejos.

-¡Da un paso más y te dispararé, hermanito –le gritó desde lejos –Dejen que Kaoru se acerque a mí¡.

-Suelta a la doctora –Le gritó Saitou.

Amuro empujó a Megumi, quien cayó sobre el polvo de la tierra. Con dificultad pudo pararse e ir corriendo hasta Kenshin. Él le dijo a Sano que le quitara las mordazas y la subiera al carruaje para resguardarla.

-Amuro, deja que Kaoru se vaya en paz –le dijo Enishi –¡Si lo que quieres es matarme, pues mátame!

-¡Cállate!. Este es mi Jinchuu, Enishi. Espero que te guste. Me llevaré a Kaoru al contiente. Con esos exóticos ojos azules, y lo buena que es en la cama me dejará grandes ganancias como prostituta. Tú te seguirás acostando con Chizuru, pero Kaoru se acostará conmigo y con todos los que me paguen en Pekín.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru y le pareció extraño que ella ni siquiera levantara la cabeza para mirar a nadie, y que tampoco hablara.

-No voy a permitir que hagas eso.

Enshi hizo un movimiento para detener a Kaoru. A la distancia, Amuro se enfureció. Kenshin entonces se dio cuenta de algo y pronosticó lo peor.

-¡Te mataré maldito! –Amuro encañonó a su hermano por detener a Kaoru.

-¡Enshi, espera! –le gritó kenshin

Amuro estaba a punto de dispararle a su hermano, pero Kaoru se adelantó y se puso de barrera.

-¡No, Amuro!, ¡No mates a Enishi!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Amuro había jalado el gatillo sin prever que Kaoru se interpondría. El objetivo de él no era ella, era Enishi.

-¡No! –gritaron al unísono los gemelos cuando la vieron caer en tierra. Ambos hermanos estaban descolocados.

Sus ojos no eran azules. Eran marrones.

No era Kaoru, era Chizuru.

Kenshi fue hacia Amuro como una saeta, saltó y le asestó un golpe desde arriba. El hombre cayó derrotorado de rodillas en la tierra. Sangraba copiosamente por la frente. La pistola fue a dar al piso y Kenshin la pateó lejos.

-Perdóname, Chizuru –dijo Amuro antes de perder el conocimiento y caer.

Enishi estaba inconsolable. Agarró a su esposa con sus brazos y le hablaba desesperado.

-¿Por qué, Chizuru?, ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Eres mi esposo. Y eres lo que más amo en el mundo. Marido y mujer, para siempre ¿lo recuerdas?.

-¡Por favor, resiste!...

-¡Enishi, hay que llevarla a un hospital ahora! –le gritó Kenshin.

Yukishiro la levantó en sus brazos y fue corriendo hasta el carruaje.

-¡Tráiganla conmigo! –gritó Megumi- la ayudaré en lo que pueda hasta que lleguemos donde Genzai.

Saitou y Sanosuke se encargaron de llevar a Amuro a la estación de policía. Y también al cofre con el falso tesoro, pues todo aquello que contenía el baúl eran piedras falsas muy bien elaboradas que habían sido confiscada a unos legionarios del Tibet en uno de los viajes de Aritomo Yamagata, y le había sido prestadas a Saitou por parte del museo de la ciudad con una orden del general.

.

.

.

Había pasado un día desde el incidente.

Tae y Tsubame habían vuelto al Akabeko, Yahiko y Tatsu se quedarían allí un tiempo para acompañarlas. Megumi, Kaoru, Kenshin y Enishi permanecían en el hospital General de Tokio, luego que Genzai ordenara trasladar a la señora Yukishiro allá, debido a la gravedad de su herida.

Habían extraído la bala. La herida fue en el hombro, arriba de su seno derecho. Pero había perdido mucha sangre y aún continuaba muy delicada y con ían que esperar a ver como reaccionaba luego de los medicamentos suministrados

Kaoru les explicó que su prima le dio un té que la adormeció. Hizo que se acotara en el tatami, y le dijo a Yahiko que Kaoru no quería ser molestada. Luego de eso, tomó uno de los uniformes de kendo de ella, y su cinta. Aprovechando un descuido de Yahiko, trepó por uno de los árboles del patio trasero, esquivó al policía que allí se encontraba, y le pagó a un chofer para que la llevara al lugar.

Kenshin y Enishi no salían de su asombro.

-Sabes algo, Yukishiro –dijo Megumi –Si tu mujer sale viva de esto, ganarías mucho dinero si la mandas a entrenar con Aoshi. Tiene madera para ser ninja.

-Ella es un mujer muy especial –Enshi evidenció una pequeña sonrisa que conjugaba alegría con tristeza.

El se levantó y decidió nuevamente entrar a la estancia donde ella pernoctaba y se sentó en un banco a su lado. Tomó su mano y la aferró entre las suyas.

-Chizuru, no se si me escuchas, pero necesisto decirte tantas cosas. Perdóname por todas mis dudas, mis reclamos y mi lejanía. No merecías eso. Y tu haz aguantado toda mi crueldad de la forma más paciente posible. Y hasta ibas a dar la vida por mí… –El empezó a llorar mientras le hablaba en voz baja –Por favor, no me dejes solo. Quédate a mi lado. Es tan duro que haya tenido que pasar esto para darme cuenta de cuánto te amo.

La noche era fría, Enishi no quiso levantarse de allí ni ser relevado. Kaoru y Kenshin decidieron ir al dojo a bañarse, cambiarse de ropa, comer un poco, y descansar. Kaoru le había dejado a Enishi ropa limpia y comida, en vista de que se resistía a abandonar el hospital.

.

.

Esa noche todos en el dojo durmieron como troncos. Kaoru hasta había soñado con sus padres. Kenshin, junto a Kaoru, ni se movía, de lo cansado que estaba. Sanosuke roncaba como un oso, y Megumi, en la habitación de Kenshin, dormía tranquila luego del día espeluznante que había vivido.

Amuro la había secuestrado camino a la clínica, dos horas antes de su pelea con Kenshin y Enishi. Por suerte, tanto ella como Tae no habían sido ultrajadas y golpeadas. Pero se llevaron el susto de sus vidas.

Amuro Yukishiro y los dos guerreros mongoles que tuvieron la suerte de pelear con Kenshin y no ser asesinados, fueron arrestados. Les tocó la misma celda que ser Norbert.

.

.

.

Dos días después, todo seguía en calma.

Amanecía.

Los primeros rayos se colaron por la ventana y fueron a parar directo al rostro de Chizuru.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos. Y entonces notó alguien a su lado. Alguien que le sostenía la mano. Alguien con ese cabello blanco que adoraba.

Enishi levantó el rostro y sus ojos se clavaron en los marrones de ella.

Él sonrió…

Era la primera vez que ella notaba que la sonrisa de su esposo le salía del fondo de su corazón.

-Buenos días, hermosa. –dijo dándole dándole un beso en los labios– He estado a tu lado. Y siempre lo estaré. Marido y mujer, por siempre ¿lo recuerdas?.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras las lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus ojos.

.

.

Las dos últimas semanas habían sido apacibles, pese a la impactante noticia que habían recibido recientemente de que tanto ser Norbert como el Secretario de Cultura y Amuro Yukishiro serían ejecutados dentro de un par de meses, por irrespeto al gobierno Meijí.

Saitou les había avisado a Kenshin y a Enishi sobre la noticia.

-Al Secretario de cultura por extralimitación de funciones, robo al erario público, desfalco a los Raikoji, corrupción y complicidad agravada; a Norbert por falsificación de documentos, intento de homicidio, robo y estafa; y a Amuro por lo mismo, solo que con el agravante de intento de violación a Kaoru, raptos de Tae y Megumi, y chantaje a Chizuru.

Los días pasaron. Chizuru fue dada de alta y se recuperaba de su lesión en el dojo de su prima. Enishi cuidaba de ella, y Kaoru la atendía en todo momento. Siempre atenta cuando necesitaba algo.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo, Kaoru, luego de todo lo que te he dicho?.

-Eres mi prima. Además eres una buena persona. Y yo no guardo rencores. Para mí el pasado no existe. Solo el presente, el cual construye el futuro.

-Ahora entiendo por qué se enamoraron de ti –dijo mientras la miraba –Siento tanto todos los insultos que te hice, Kaoru. Me arrepiento de lo mucho que te juzgué sin recordar mis propios errores. Los celos y la envidia me habían cegado. Pero creo que si nos llevamos bien, finalmente se reestablecerá la paz entre los Raikoji y los Kamiya, y mi abuelo y tu abuela, y nuestros padres por fin descansarán en paz.

Kaoru puso una mano sobre la de ella y asintió.

Todo estaba ocurriendo tranquilamente, a excepción del día en que el sensei Maekawa corrió a su hija Kazahaya de la casa, al enterarse que estaba embarazada del falso Tom Raymond, o sea de Amuro Yukishiro.

A Kaoru se le caía la cara de vergüenza al recordar que esa criatura había sido concebida en su dojo. Enishi le dijo al sensei que él asumiría la afrenta de su hermano.

El trato era que la chica viviría con la hermana del sensei en las afueras de Tokio hasta que el bebé naciera. Luego, Enishi se llevaría a su sobrino para ser criado por él y su esposa Chizuru, ya que ni el sensei ni su hija lo querían. Maekawa, previamente y con esfuerzo, había podido arreglarle a su hija una boda con otro hombre y éste no deseaba criar hijos ajenos.

Chizuru y Kaoru no entendían como les era tran fácil a los Maekawa desprenderse así de un hijo. Kenshin y Enishi lo atribuyeron a que quizás nunca habían sufrido de soledad, de trágicas pérdidas, o de apego, o simplemtente para ellos era más grande el honor que la fuerza del cariño.

Salvo ese incidente, todo acontecía con serenidad. El verdadero ser Thomas Raymond ya había regresado a Londres en barco, diciendo que jamas volveria aun lugar tan hostil.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Enishi y Chizuru solo hablaban de planes para el futuro. A veces los cuatro caminaban en las tardes y disfrutaban del atardecer mientras veían los pétalos de sakura caer.

-Enishi, ¿Qué es Oniwabanchu?. –le preguntó a su esposo uno de esos días –Dicen Kaoru y Kenshin que me llevarás con ellos y que me aceptarían en su grupo en un lugar llamado Aoiya.

El peliblanco miró a su cuñado y a Kaoru, quienes hacían un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

-Nada de eso, cariño –respondió conteniendo una sonrisa–Te llevaré, algún día al Aoiya, pero solo para que tomemos el té.

Durante ese tiempo Kaoru y Chizuru se había vuelto inseparables. Habían aprendido a respetarse, a estimarse e incluso a quererse.

Pero llegó el día en que Chizuru mejoró totalmente y los Yukishiro debieron partir.

El carruaje ya estaba listo. Enishi terminaba de meter las maletas junto con Kenshin. El viaje era largo para esas épocas.

-Espero que al menos puedan venir para nuetra boda en noviembre –le djo el pelirrojo a su cuñado –Kaoru y yo estaremos muy contentos de tenerlos de vuelta en cuatro meses.

-Haremos todo lo posible. Sé que Chizuru se alegrará de regresar. Pero primero debo darle un abrazo a mi padre, pasar algún tiempo con él, y dedicarme a mi esposa. No he sido un buen marido antes de esto, y quiero compensarle todo con creces. Sé que le encantará la casa de la isla.

Kenshin le puso la mano en el hombro y asintió.

-Entiendo, hermano. –le dijo Kenshin -Quizás perdiste a Amuro, pero puedes contar conmigo cuando me necesites.

-Gracias… hermano.

Era la primera vez que Enishi no le decía Battousai, y también la primera vez que le decía hermano. Este hombre ya no era ni la sombra de aquel con el que había peleado casi tres años atrás. El odio se había extinguido de su vida. Quizás se había ido con su gemelo.

La heredera por su parte se despedía de todos. Kaoru, Megumi, Genzai, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae, incluso de Katsu, quien ya se había hecho pareja de la dueña del Akabeko, donde a veces ella y Enishi habían ido a tomar un poco de sake en las noches.

Hasta se despidió de Saitou y de Cho.

-Señor Fujita, en agradecimiento por su ayuda, mi esposo y yo le regalaremos un escritorio nuevo de palo de rosa. El señor Himura nos contó un día que su antiguo escritorio quedó partido a la mitad –dijio Chizuru –El comerciante que lo trae era amigo de mi abuelo. Llegará desde Italia en un mes. Espero que le guste. Fue hecho en Venecia y no necesita ser encerado.

-Muchas gracias, señora Yukishiro, –le dijo con alegría- Cierta persona arremetió contra mi escritorio. Usted lo ha salvado de no ser arrestado por daños a mi propiedad.

Todos los demás allí presentes no pudieron evitar reír con eso

Enishi le ofrecía la su esposa la mano para subir al coche, pero antes de entrar, ella se giró nuevamente de forma inesperada, y corrió a abrazar a Kaoru.

Ambas con lágrimas en los ojos. Se aferraron como si fueran hermanas.

-Por favor, escríbeme, Kaoru –le dijo Chizuru.

-Te prometo que lo haré cada mes.

Sí… Los Raikouji y los Kamiya finalmente lograban unirse de nuevo luego de tantos años. Y los Yukishiro al menos podrían vivir en Paz.

Ninguno de ellos, ni nadie hubiera pensado que esa reconciliación y esa paz se diera de esa forma, mientras se buscaba detener la venganza de un muchacho que un día llegó a Tokio disfrazado de inglés para casarse.

.

.

.

Kenshin cayó de espaldas, exhausto y transpirado, sobre el tatami. Kaoru, sentada sobre él, cayó rendida en su pecho, aún jadeante, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

El ex hittokiri sonrió y la aferró contra su existencia llenándola de besos. Ella realmente había superado con creces todas las veces anteriores.

La noche era tranquila, y estaban solos. Hasta Sanosuke había decidido irse un par de semanas a visitar a su hermana ahora que todo había pasado.

Cuando ya estaban más calmados se giró y quedó sobre ella, pasando su mano desde su muslo hasta su cuello sintiendo lo terso de su piel.

-Usted me va a matar, Kaoru.

Ella rió mimosa sobre el tatami y se limitó a tomar uno de los largos mechones rojos de su amado para hacer círculos con su dedo, como si tratara de crear ondas en su cabello.

-Creo que esta es la única forma de que alguien pudiera matarte.

-Entonces solo usted lo hará. –El le mordió levemente los labios –No sabe cuánto deseo que llegue rápido el once de noviembre para casarnos. Quiero hacer una familia con usted, quiero que tengamos hijos lo más pronto posible, y que al menos uno de ellos tenga sus hermosos ojos.

Kaoru sonrió. Había algo extraño en ella. Algo que Kenshin notó.

-Kenshin, creo que debemos adelantar la boda.

-¿Por qué?.

Kaoru se acercó a él y le habló suave al oído.

-Tu deseo ha empezado a cumplirse.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
